Promise (DenNor)
by DenNorRusCanHongIce
Summary: Denmark is in love with Norway. Yep. Zip. No doubt about it. Norway? Not so much. But if and when Denmark finally convinces him to love him back, he makes a Promise he will never forget... To love Norway, forever, without stop. Can he keep this Promise? Or will he be forced to break it?
1. Chapter 1-The Party-Norway

Norway's seemingly empty and soulless eyes scanned the crowd at the party, a large one which was over at America's house. People were either dancing, eating, or talking, or all three. Neon flashing lights were placed around the house, blinking and flashing upon the colorful streamers that hung from the ceiling. America, the host of the party, was explaining the rules of a game to a large crowd.

Norway sipped his drink, trying to shove aside his discomfort and distract himself: He hated crowds with a burning passion. They were loud and he always felt like they were closing in on him, or else staring at him and his seemingly cold, soulless, heartless look. He was feeling alone, however, just standing there looking like an idiot, and he wished he could have one of his fairy friends over right now...

Well, the one good thing was, Denmark was no where near him. The Dane would turn this party into hell if he was next to him now, being so annoying and naturally louder than this whole crowd. His wild hair always annoyed the Norwegian; To him it looked like he didn't even care how it looked, and that frustrated Norway to no end. It's like he didn't even care if he had good looks.

Norway's eyes widened at that thought and he almost lost his hold on his plastic red cup which contained his Pepsi. What? Where did that thought come from? He shook his head. Nah, he didn't mean anything by it; Denmark was a good-looking young man, Norway would admit, but that was all. It wasn't so wrong to admit that somebody was good-looking, was it? If only he wasn't as annoying as hell, then Denmark would be almost-perfect.

"Alright dudes, when I give you an item that's who your paired up with!" America told the crowd. He had divided the party up to play Seven Minutes In heaven, there was roughly sixty people and he divided them up as evenly as he could. He already had it all planned and had an item to represent each person to give to one half. For example if he handed a small frying pan to Austria, who was in the first group, the frying pan would mean he got Hungary,who was in the second group.

"Alright, dudes, first person up...Sweden! What did ya get?" America called, pulling a name out of a cowboy hat. Sweden looked down at the little plastic box in his hand and cracked it open and pulled out a small Santa Clause. The message couldn't have been clearer; Finland.

"Alright dudes!" America laughed, shoving them into the closet. "You can talk, kiss, fight, whatever! Seven minutes start...Now!"

Norway rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the game and wondered whom had gotten him; he was in the second group which meant he would have to wait and find out who he was paired up with. he gave a bored sigh as everybody began talking quietly, they were talking quietly to see if they could hear any noises came from the closet.

Norway took another sip from his drink and wondered where his little brother was. His eyes finally landed on the young teen-looking nation, Iceland, who was drinking straight from a bottle of beer and seemed to be holding his liquor surprisingly well, standing straight and not even wobbling, however Norway was unimpressed with this feat.

He's spent too much time with Denmark... Norway thought, rolling his eyes. I've gotta be spending more brother time with him. Merely to give himself something to do, he marched over go Iceland said,

"Hey, little bro. Don't you think that's enough to drink?"

"Leave me al...alone," Iceland's words slurred together and he fixed Norway with a blurry glare. "I foun...found myself a-a-a pretty...pretty lady." He nodded towards a figure near the back of the house and took another swig from his drink. Norway squinted to see that this 'pretty lady' Iceland spoke of was actually Hong Kong. He gave himself a mental face-palm and sighed.

"That's no lady, Icey..."

"Shutit," Iceland growled, taking a few steps forward, eyes fixed on Hong Kong's figure, which was swaying in time with the upbeat music as he chatted away with Venice, who, like Romano, Norway, and many others, had been forced to attend this stupid party.

"I'm...Gonna..." Iceland slurred, but what he was going to do Norway never found out; Iceland fell to the floor, eyes closed, and had obviously passed out. Norway rolled his eyes and bent down to pick him up.

Turns out you can't hold your liquor, Norway thought, dragging his little brother over to the couch and propping him up onto it. He rubbed his temples and turned to see Venice, a foul-mouthed young woman that took after her big brother Romano and was almost nothing like her younger brother, Italy, personality-wise. She had dark auburn hair cut into Liechtenstein and Switzerland's style, whom she lived with because she couldn't stand anybody else, that and she too was a gun nut, but also a coward. She had amber eyes and a curl on her right side like Romano's, and wore a more feminine-version of Italy's blue outfit.

"Hello, motherfucker," She said in her low, moody voice. Norway blinked at her, then said,

"What do you want?"

"Why is Iceland on the couch?" She asked, ignoring Norway, whom was a few inches taller than her.

"um, he's drunk?"

"Really?" A creepy smile stretched across her mouth and she giggled,

"I can get him to do anything I wa-"

Norway gave her a nice smack that knocked her out and said,

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you molest my little brother."

"TIME'S UP!" America's voice shouted and he opened the door to the closet to see Sweden and Finland sitting on the floor facing each other. It looked like all they had done was talk.

"Oh," America said, disappointment clear in his voice. "Time's up, guys."

Finland and Sweden stood up and exited the closet, Finland smiled and said something in Finnish and Sweden heading to the dessert table with out a single word.

"Alright, who's next?" America asked, digging around in his hat. He pulled out a single slip of paper and read out, "Austria!"

Austria looked at his little plastic box fearfully and slowly opened it, pulling out a stuffed cat.

"Gree-"

"GREECE! GET YO ASS OVER HERE!" America called out. The sleepy looking nation walked over, glancing at Austria as America pushed them into the closet.

"Have fun, dudes!"

"Well, that was a random pair," A voice said behind Norway. He turned to see his friend England, who was smiling at him.

"Hello, Lukas."

"Hello, Arthur."

The two talked for a few minutes until Greece and Austria were let out of the closet, Austria dragging Greece because he had decided to take a nap in there.

"Who awaits our next Seven Minutes of Doom?" America asked, grinning. He pulled out a name and shouted,

"Iggywad!"

England rolled his eyes and dished out the little plastic box he had shoved into his back pocket, then cracked it open and pulled out a small sunflower.

"Ru-Ru-Russia?" England spluttered, looking down at the small sunflower.

"Tough luck, bro, now get in there with him!" America laughed, dragging Russia and England into the closet. Russia looked ready to murder and England was in shock but America slammed the door in their faces, locking it from the outside.

"LET ME OUT!" England's voice shrieked behind the door.

"I will."

"THANK YOU!"

"In six minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

"...Fuck you, America."

Norway watched as the people came and had their turns in their closet; Russia had dragged an unconscious England out of the closet and weird moaning sounds had emitted from Germany and Italy's time, but the two appeared to just have been talking when America opened the door, but Italy's face was red. The people that went in were Prussia and America, whom had an awesome fistfight in the closet (Prussia had to drag a swollen America out) Japan and Korea (which shouts of "YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE FOREVER, DA-ZE~" and "PERSONAL SPACE, PERSONAL SPACE!" emitted from the inside) and then Hong Kong and France, much to Iceland's disappointment.

Norway thought that his name would never be called and was feeling very relieved at the point, because the party was almost over, and he thought nobody would get his item, whatever it was.

"Denmark!" America shouted, still a little bruised from his time with Prussia. Denmark smiled and set down his beer before slowly opening his box and pulling out a little cross hair clip much like Norway's. Norway felt his heart drop like a stone as America forced him and the annoying Dane into the closet.

"I don't want to..." He began to say, but his words trailed off as America slammed the door in their faces and he was left in there, for seven minutes, alone with Denmark.


	2. Chapter 2-The Closet-Norway

"Fuck...I got paired with you. Could this day get any worse?" Norway growled,trying to put as much venom in those words as possible as he looked at the taller man's shining eyes.

"Don't seem so down!" Denmark grinned. "It's just seven minutes!"

"Seven minutes of my life that I will never get back."

There was silence for a few seconds as the two stood there awkwardly, Norway desperately wishing that he could just kick down this damn door and escape the seven minutes in hell.

"Look..."Denmark's voice trailed off, and Norway glanced up at him. "I don't know...Why you hate me..."

His breath reeked of alcohol, and Norway was surprised his words weren't slurring together. Norway looked away from the Dane's eyes and was unable to speak for a moment. Finally he sighed,

"I...I don't hate you, you idiot," He sighed, "I just...Strongly dislike you."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better, thanks for clearing that up," Denmark said sarcastically.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed by, and they could hear the low murmurs of people talking outside the door. Finally Denmark said,

"I'm bored."

"I can't help you with that, sorry," Norway said coldly. Denmark shrugged, then grinned.

"Maybe you could?"

"Really? How?"

"I dunno...Twenty questions?"

"...Fine."

"Okay! Why do you hate me?"

"Pass."

"Okay...What's your favorite color?"

"Pass."

"Food?"

"Butter."

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Pass."

Denmark rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Norge, it's your turn!"

"Fine. What's your favorite color?"

"Red!"

"Drink?"

"BEER!"

"Thing to do?"

"Hang out with you," Denmark said, smiling. Norway stared at his face for a few seconds, frozen.

"What?"

"N-nothing," Norway glanced away. Wow, he really thinks we're friends, doesn't he?

"Keep goin'!"

"Okay. Um...O-other favorite thing to do?"

"Lego's! They are so fun!"

"Okay."

"My turn! Favorite type of books?"

"Fantasy and...And..." Norway paused. he was about to say romance, but he thought that the Dane would never let him forget that if he said it. So he just shrugged and kept his gaze away from Norway's.

"Okay...I'll ask again," Denmark's voice quieted down and Norway had to lean a little closer to hear him, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"I call bull on ya, mister."

"Okay," Norway rolled his eyes, "I hate you because your an annoying bugging idiot who won't ever leave me alone and acts like a an immature drunken fool most of the time, and that your voice is overall annoying and your cooking sucks."

"Wow. Harsh." Denmark grinned. "But that's what I like about you, Norge. You don't sugarcoat things."

There was a couple of more minutes of silence, then Denmark's voice, surprisingly harsh and commanding all of a sudden, said,

"Look at me."

Norway obeyed and looked up at the Dane's face and was surprised to see the tear tracks glittering down his face from his turquoise eyes, which were currently narrowed.

"I do so much," He said in the same voice, "So much, so you can notice me."

Norway was silent, but he could feel his heart thumping hard against his rib cage. What?

"But you always push me away, you always say I'm an idiot." Denmark reached out a hand and ran it smoothly into Norway's hair, but then gripped it, his breathing loud and harsh. "Why? Why can't you just...I...Think you can...See..."

Norway couldn't understand what he was saying, but he wouldn't be able to reply back anyways, his feet seemed to be rooted to the ground and his lips seemed to be sewn shut.

Denmark leaned down a bit so his face was level with Norway's and his lips brushed softly against his cheek.

"Why can't you ever notice? Notice me?"

And with that he slammed his lips into Norway's own, shocking Norway and causing him to stumble backwards and hit his elbow against the wall, sending an uncomfortable jolt through his body and he pressed a hand against Denmark's chest, attempting to push him away as his whole face blushed furiously red. How could he have been blind to see Mathias's feelings? He kind of felt stupid and ignorant now. But the only thing he could concentrate on was getting Mathias away from him.

Mathias pulled away form the kiss only slightly, so his soft lips were still brushing against Lukas' as he sucked in a breath, his eyes closed and his own cheeks dusted pink as he muttered,

"Like Pepsi."

Does he mean my lips taste like Pepsi?! Norway thought but was distracted once again as Denmark kissed him harder, somehow managing to slip his tongue inside Norway's mouth and Norway's own tongue fought back to push him out, only accidentally deepening the kiss. He heard the lock click open and he shoved away from the Dane so hard he bonked his head against the wall, but as light flooded into the closet he pushed the door open and streaked down the hall, out of the house and was running as fast as humanly possible towards home, and away from Denmark and the party.


	3. Chapter 3-Drive Home-Denmark

Denmark watched Norway run as fast as he could out of the house and cursed himself for acting on his wishes. He shouldn't have admitted that he had liked Norway. Well, he didn't out-rightly say it, but he might as well have. He rubbed his temples and America gave him a look.

"Broski, you okay? Norway was running pretty fast!"

"You know he hates me," Denmark smiled, but the word struck him like it had never had before; Norge hates me. He had always known it, but now, after practically being rejected, it hurt like it never had before. He closed his eyes as to not look at all the people spread out before him and walked out into the living room, opening his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Has anybody...Seen...My... ?" Iceland's voice asked.

"Hey, Icey," Denmark said, opening his eyes to look down at the youngest and shortest of the five Nordic countries. His eyes were drooping and he was swaying slightly, he was so drunk he actually looked tired.

"Have...You seen ?" He yawned. He didn't actually seem so drunk, maybe he was just tired.

"Icey, how much have you had to drink?"

"Vodka," Iceland yawned, "One bottle. But...It's so...Strong..." He yawned again, and collapsed into Denmark's arms. Denmark rolled his eyes and dragged him over to Finland, who was chatting happily to Sweden.

"And so, then I said, "Hey, that's my pancake!" and he just looks at me, like, 'Really?!' and so then I-"

"Hate to interrupt," Denmark interrupted, looking at the two, "But...I think we should go home."

"But why? This party is..." Finland trailed off as he looked at Denmark's face. Denmark didn't know it, but his face looked so sad and broken, like he was a mirror and somebody had just punched him, and his face was cracked, showing a disoriented image. His eyes were dull, and his smile just looked painful to him. Iceland, drooling in his arms and being held bridal style, was oblivious to the world, but Finland and Sweden noticed the Dane's broken look.

"Are...Are you okay?" Finland asked hesitantly, but Denmark just turned away, saying,

"I'm fine. How much did you guys drink?"

"N'th'ng."

"I had a few bottles."

"Sweden, you drive."

"But I wanna driiiiiiiiive."

"Finland, no."

Finland pouted, but Denmark didn't pay him any attention as he concentrated on dragging Iceland out the door and into the banged-up blue Subaru that the five shared.

Denmark sat in the back with Iceland, who lay in his lap drooling. Denmark began to softly stroke Iceland's head. Hey, in his eyes, Iceland was still a kid.

Sweden kept glancing back at him, and asked him repeatedly if he was okay.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Finland turned on some rock music and began jamming out in the front seat. Denmark wondered how Norway would get home. It took a few days to get here for the World Meeting, Alfred's party was just a little extra. It would be a looooooooong walk.

"Are you okay Denmark?" Finland asked after twenty minutes of rock music breaking Denmark's eardrums.

"Fine," Denmark sighed. After another hour, Finland said he had to go to the bathroom so Sweden stopped at a gas station, and they all went to the bathroom, leaving Iceland in the car to snooze.

When they got back, Iceland was awake and complaining that he felt like shit and he needed licorice and Coke. Now. So they all bought some snacks.

"Hey, Denmark, you okay? You seem off," Iceland asked as they pulled out of the gas station. Denmark nodded in response and sipped his own Coke, thinking about the seven minutes he spent in that closet with the man he loved, Norway, or Lukas Bondveik.

After two hours of total silence, Finland asked, as if just now noticing,

"Hey, where is Norway?"

"I have no idea," Denmark sighed.

"Okay."

After another ten minutes of silence, and by that time it was the wee hours of the morning, Iceland, bored out of his mind, began a desperate game of I Spy, which was fun as they drove through the city.

"I Spy...Something y'll'w."

"McDonald's sign," Iceland guessed.

"Y'p."

"Okay, I Spy...Something big."

"A building," I guessed.

"No."

"That pole?" Finland tried.

"Yep."

"Yay, my turn! I Spy...Something red."

"Stoplight," Iceland guessed.

"Yep!"

"I Spy...Something gray."

"That d'g?"

"No."

"That car?"

"No."

"That car?"

"No."

"Okay...That car?"

"It's not a car."

"Th't pole?"

"No."

The game, however, lost it's fun after a half hour as they entered the country, and the only thing that was actually there to look at were some cows and the occasional barn, so instead they began talking about old memories.

"Remember that time Norge and I went skiing and we slammed into each other so hard that I accidentally knocked his goggles off?"

"That w's funny."

"Oh yeah, I remember!"

That also lost it's fun as the hour neared six in the morning and peeks of the sun began to appear in the sky. Finland fell asleep leaning against the window and Iceland began to curl up against Denmark for warmth in the cold car.

"Denmark, what happened in the closet?" Iceland asked, opening his large bag of licorice and nomming on a piece. Denmark plucked a piece of licorice from his bag and inserted it into his mouth, ignoring Iceland's cry of protest.

"Nothing that concerns you," Denmark answered, chewing on the licorice. Iceland frowned, then smirked and said,

"Did you two kiss?"

He probably meant it as a joke but Denmark jumped, his licorice falling out of his mouth as he accidentally caused Iceland to fly off of him and slammed his head against Finland's seat, who jerked awake.

"What was that for?!"

"S-sorry, you just..." Denmark trailed off as Iceland rubbed his throbbing head and Finland gave the two of them a death glare. Iceland scowled and took off his shoes and jacket, then used the jacket as a blanket and curled up beside Denmark. He then smirked and asked,

"Did you kiss?"

"What." Finland stopped glaring at them and looked at Denmark.

"Of course we didn't kiss," Denmark said, covering up his nervousness by smiling and giving off a laugh "I wouldn't be sitting here alive to tell you if I did "

"True," Iceland nodded. Denmark looked away from the younger nation, cheeks redenning. He had gone several hours without thinking of the mistake he had made in that closet, and Iceland had just brought back the painful memory.

Denmark closed his eyes and thought,

Norge will never be able to look at me again.

After a few hours of silence, as ten o'clock drew nearer and they stopped for pancakes, Denmark thought of Norway, and only Norway. He wished that he was here so he could apologize to him. The Dane looked up as a person entered the done and nearly dropped his fork. Norge?!

"Norway!" Finland smiled. "Where were you? How did you get here?"

"I hitchhiked. Turns out, you can't run all the way to Norway," Norway sighed, plopping down between Sweden and Finland. Denmark glanced away. How could he look at him the same way?...


	4. Chapter 4-Awkwardness-Denmark

After eating the breakfast, which Denmark tuned out the Nordic's conversation as he attacked his pancakes, Denmark slid into the driver's seat to a.) give Sve a break and b.) avoid looking at Norway and distract himself. Sadly, his plan failed- He could feel Norway's eyes trained on him and he kept looking at the review mirror to stare back at Norway, whose eyes flitted away as to not make direct contact.

Sweden was in the very back, laying down to be more comfortable and take a nap, and Finland was sitting in the passenger's seat, which was Finland's seat and Finland's seat only, and he was playing a game on his phone that looked suspiciously like Candy Crush Saga, except with soda. . In the middle, Iceland lay with his head in Norway's lap, asleep and snoring lightly, curled up into a ball.

"So..."Norway said after a while. Iceland was drooling heavily into his lap and staining his shirt with drool, and Sweden's snores could be heard, and Finland his head phones in. It was the perfect time to talk.

"So what?" Denmark asked, trying to make his voice light and casual, however he thought he overdid it as Norway gave him a strange look and said,

"So, about the closet..."

"What are you talking about?" Denmark tried to play stupid.

"Don't play games with me, you annoying idiot."

"Okay. What about the closet?"

"Never mention it. Ever."

"Or else?'

"Please," Norway rolled his eyes, "Why would you mention it in the first place?"

"Then why do you need to even bother telling me this?"

"Whatever."

"No, I'm serious! Why are we even having this conversation?"

"What conversation?" Iceland asked, jerking awake and opening his eyes. He had not heard the whole thing, which was a relief, but he was curious."

"About you over-eating your licorice," Denmark said as Norway said at the same time,

"About taking care of your puffin."

"I mean, about taking care of your puffin." Denmark said at the same time Norway said,

"I mean, about you over-eating licorice."

Iceland raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into Norway.

"I get it, you don't want me to know your dirty little secrets."

Denmark felt his cheeks go a little red. Stop saying stuff like that, Iceland! You'll make him blush and it'll be obvious!

"Lay the other way, your getting drool all over my shirt," Norway poked his cheek.

"No thanks, your sort of my unofficial friend-brother-chair-person-thing at the moment."

"Ice, everybody in this car, is your unofficial friend-chair-person-thing."

"I said, 'at the moment.'"

"Smart-aleck."

"Stupid friend-brother-chair-person-thing."

"I have a name."

"Me too."

"It's Lukas. Or Norway."

"Nice to know."

To tune out their brotherly person-chair-thing bickering, Denmark turned on the radio and turned it up to block out their voices and concentrate on the road.

"Den! Turn it down!" Norway said, but Denmark couldn't hear him, so he raised his voice, thinking he couldn't hear him that well either,

"WHAT?"

"I said, 'Turn it down!'" Norway yelled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He shouted.

"Annoying idiot."

This he heard. And it hit him. Hard. It struck him like a piece of glass to his heart when he least expected it, while his enemy/crush/brother-person-friend-chair-thing-for-Iceland (Norge) watched him fall to the ground with an expressionless face, yet hungrily licking up his blood and satisfying himself with Denmark's pain and hurt. He turned down the radio, all the way, and drove in silence, not once glancing back, and they must have suspected something was wrong, because they didn't say anything for a few hours.

The five stopped for lunch really quick at a McDonald's, and then they began driving again. then we stopped a few times again because Iceland had downed two large Cokes at the McDonald's and had to pee every twenty minutes. Denmark had been driving non-stop for seven hours after, not even stopping when he heard Iceland complaining that he wanted some more food.

"I'm hungry. Can we please stop? Mr. Puffin, are you hungry? You see, he's hungry. That makes two of us. So can we stop? Please?"

"No," Denmark said, keeping his eyes fixed on the road and not sparing him a glance. Eventually Iceland fell asleep laying across on Norway's lap again, who had nodded off a few hours before, and Sweden had somehow convinced Finland to sleep in the very back of the car so he could sit in the driver's seat, and he could hear Finland's rather loud snoring.

At about seven in the morning, Sweden and Denmark switched places and Finland was still asleep, so Iceland (who had waken up a few minutes before) took this rarer opportunity to have a turn in the front seat and blow up a few pigs with some birds on his phone and Denmark was stuck in the middle seat next to Norway, who could wake up at any moment and then it'd be hours of awkwardness between the two.

At about ten, when Finland finally woke up and glared daggers at Iceland, so they stopped at a gas station for a.) a quick breakfast and b.) Finland could conquer his rightful place in the front seat again.

Sadly, Norway had woken up, and Denmark was in the middle seat, stuck between him and Iceland, who was now using him as his unofficial person-friend-chair-thing. Denmark could have gone to the very back, but a.), that was being a dick to Iceland, and b.) it would just confirm the other's suspicions, because he was sure they had some.

The trip went on like this for a couple of more days, with Sweden and Denmark taking turns to drive and occasionally Norway, but just a few hours from home everybody was really cranky with being stuck in the car for so long.

"Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I want food. And I want my bed. And I want my cartoons." Iceland whined and complained.

"I want my saunas. And sweets and alcohol, my favorite combination." Finland groaned.

"I want you all to shut up," Norway yawned from the very back seat.

They finally, finally, FINALLY GOT HOME YES HE WAS SO HAPPY AND RELIEVED THAT WTHEY GOT HOME WITH OUT ANYBODY ALMOST KILLING EACH OTHER LIKE LAST TIME WITH A HARPOON THANK GOD but the five were all tired. So the first thing they did was crash at four in the afternoon and were awake at three in the morning.

Denmark hated travelling.

~Time skip brought to you by scones. Never eat them.~

It was a few days after the Nordic Five's little road trip, and Iceland had demanded that they all play Monopoly with him. So we were playing Monopoly, Denmark had a beer, Finland had a beer, Icey had some Coke, Norway had a water, and Sweden had noting, and they were all playing pretty good. So far, Sweden was winning, with three full properties plus Park Place, and Iceland was losing, with only a thousand dollars left, when Iceland asked,

"So, what did you guys do in the closet?"


	5. Chapter 5-Damn You, Iceland-Norway

Norway stared at Iceland's face, wondering what lie he could produce from the depths of his mind and use it as a possible answer for the awkward question he just produced from absolutely no where.

"Why do you ask?" Norway asked conversationally, trying to keep his face from going red at the very thought of Denmark's warm, soft lips against his own slightly chapped ones. He then ran his tongue over his lips. _Did my lips make the kiss uncomfortable? Wait, why would I even think that? Of course it was uncomfortable! I kissed another guy, AND IT WAS FUDGIN' DENMARK! I just need to let it go, that's all. _

"Because I'm curious," Iceland said simply, "And you guys said to 'Never mention the closet' in the car, and you guys haven't been looking at each other, and Denmark is a blushing mess."

_Damn you, Iceland, for being so a.) sneaky b.) smart and c.) sharp-eyed. _

"I thought you didn't hear our conversation in the car?" Denmark asked, staring at Iceland with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Because, I was trying to get you guys to tell me what was going on, but sadly, that didn't work, so I just decided to play it stupid...For now." Iceland said.

"You sneaky bastard," Denmark growled. Finland gave both Norway and Denmark a questioning look and even Sweden looked curious.

"Well? We're waiting!" Iceland said, glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing happened in the closet that concerns you, Iceland." Norway said, glaring at his little brother in return. Iceland just sighed and said,

"Tell me. Tell us. TELL ME. TELL US. TELL ME. TELL US. TELL ME-"

Denmark gave Norway a look, like, 'He's YOUR younger brother, YOU tell him to shut up.'

"Shut up!"

Iceland shut up and pouted, crossing his arms and saying,

"I'm not going to stop asking you until you give me an answer.

"Well, that's never gonna happ-"

"I kissed Norway."

_Damn you, Denmark. And you too, Iceland. _

Iceland's mouth dropped open into an almost-perfect O shape, Finland looked wildly surprised and there was also a light pink tinge added to his cheeks, and Sweden was staring at Denmark like the zombie apocalypse had just come raining from the sky accompanied by flying poptart cats.

"Are y-you serious?!" Finland asked Denmark, eyes wide. Denmark just turned away from them all and crossed his arms, not wanting to look at any of their disgusted faces, and could already feel the tear stinging his eyes.

Norway himself was in shock that Denmark had the nerve to say what had gone on in that closet when it was nobody else's business but his and Denmark's. He just wanted to try and forget the closet, but his little bro had decided to ask and make things awkward. Why couldn't Denmark keep a secret?!

They were both very, very surprised when Iceland said,

"About time!"

and Finland hugged Denmark around the waist, squealing like that weird girl at the store that had spotted Sweden and Finland together shopping (they all wondered who the heck she was) and his face a smiling mess.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you guys! That was so cute, Denmark! I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Um...What?" Norway asked stupidly, all feeling leaving he his legs as he watched Finland squeeze the life out of Denmark and Sweden gave Denmark a pat on the back, like, "it's okay.'

"So does this mean you guys are together? Because I'm totally fine with Denmark being my brother-in-law. Can I be the best man?" Iceland asked hopefully.

"What? No!" Norway said loudly, surprising them all. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, AND NO! We are NOT TOGETHER!"

Everybody stared at him in shock, except from Denmark who was attempting to pry Finland from his waist.

"But...But I though-" Finland began,. but Norway cut him off,

"Well, you thought wrong."

Finland stared at him, and Iceland just looked absolutely shocked.

"But...But I thought this meant you guys were together, and you weren't gonna tell anybody?" Iceland asked slowly. Norway rubbed his temples slowly yet furiously. Damn you, Iceland.

"So...What does this mean?" Finland asked, glancing at between Denmark and Norway, finally releasing Denmark from his hug.

"This means nothing," Norway said coldly, as Denmark turned to face him, eyes downcast and face shadowed. "Nothing. I hate the stupid idiot. What he did in that closet was a mistake. And I want to never speak of it again. You guys got it?"

Iceland looked like he was shocked with his brother's words but he said nothing as Norway stood up and hurried to his room, feeling anger bubbling up inside of him. How dare Denmark say what happened in that closet?! They had an agreement! And Iceland, seriously, why did you have to be so smart and also sneaky and eavesdrop and figure all of this out?!

Norway locked himself in his room and rubbed his face, feeling like he was going to cry and also explode with anger. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh.

What he really needed was a shower. yes. And some coffee, and butter, and cake, to soothe him.

He peeked out into the hallway, and he could hear nothing. It was totally silent but he wondered what was going on downstairs. As he hurried into the bathroom and began stripping off his clothes, he thought he heard rustling downstairs and also a few dry sobs.

Denmark, probably, he thought, turning on the water to tune out all noises. He stepped into the shower and started off with getting his hair wet, then adding on his shampoo. They all had their own shampoo- Finland's smelled like gingerbread (his favorite cookie) Sweden's smelled like the ocean (perhaps to remind him of his viking days) Iceland's smelled like cinnamon (he loved cinnamon added to his hot chocolate) Denmark's smelled like Shea butter (They actually had no idea why) and Norway also had Shea butter, but also with coconut. Anything with the word 'butter' in it sounded good to him, and the coconut just smelled nice.

After he finished his shower, he reached out to grab the towel but his hand groped thin air. he felt his heart drop. Damn. He thought there had been a towel when he walked in!

He wondered if he could put on his clothes, but he was just too wet to do it. This meant...Ugh. he would have to take the dreaded Walk of Shame back to his bedroom.

Holding his clothes up to his vital regions and peeking out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, he dashed to his room and slammed the door behind him, letting his clothes drop to the floor as he turned to face his room, only to see Denmark standing there with some tear tracks glittering down his face, but he gave Norway a small smile and said,

"Hey...N-Norge..." his eyes traveled downward and went wide. That was when Norway remembered he was butt naked. He strode across the room, yanked Denmark the tie, threw open his door, and flung the Dane out into the hallway.

Denmark crashed into Iceland, who was on his way into his room, and, sadly, Iceland caught a glimpse of Norway and shrieked,

"I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT!"

Norway slammed the door shut and could feel his cheeks burning (not those cheeks you dirty-minded freaks) as he turned to face his room. Iceland wasn't so bad, since he was his older bro, but he didn't like the thought of Denmark having his naked image in mind.

Norway closed his eyes and sunk to the floor, wondering if this day could get worse. he stayed like that for a few minutes until he remembered he was naked and he began to put on some clothes as to avoid an accident like the one that occurred a few minutes before.


	6. Chapter 6-Chihuahua-Norway

Norway finished getting dressed and he could smell the smell of food downstairs, and it smelled like waffles either know it was dinner time...

But hey, he ain't complaining.

It's waffles.

Lukas raced downstairs to see Berwald making some waffles with waffle iron and he sat down, waiting patiently for the waffles to be done. Tino walked in and smiled.

"Hello."

"Hi," Norway replied, averting his eyes and staring at the floor, unable to look him in the face.

"Mmn, waffles!" An annoyingly familiar voice said. One Norway really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY didn't want to hear right now. And double the 'really.'

"Hey Norge!"Denmark laugh, sitting down next to him. "Your bigger than I thought!"

_Did. You. Really. Just. Say. That._ Norway thought, offended, as Finland asked,

"What?"

"Oh...Um I saw Norway-" He was interrupted by Sweden shoving a waffle into his mouth and silencing him.

"W'ffl's are done."

"Thanks, Su-San!" Finland smiled. They began eating, Norway adding extra butter to his waffles and watching Finland drown his own waffles in strawberry pancake syrup.

"Where's Iceland?" Lukas asked, suddenly aware that the Icelandic nation wasn't there with them.

"I think he's still attempting to erase your image from his mind." Matthias answered, shoveling another mouthful of buttery waffle into his mouth as he said this.

"Liten bro! Kom ned tel middag!" Norway called in his native tongue. After a few moments he heard,

"Èg tala ekki Norsku dumbass!"

"Hvad sagde han?" Denmark asked in his own respective language.

"Kerro hänelle kiire, hänen illallenen on tsuloysa kylmä." Finland said in Finnish.

"Varför pratar vi i våra språk?" Sweden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...Jeg vet faktisk ikke vet." Norway sighed.

(Translations:

N: Little bro! Come down for dinner!

I: I don't speak Norwegian dumbass!

D: What did he say?

F: Tell him that he needs to come downstairs before his dinner gets cold.

S: Why are we all speaking in our languages?

N: Um...I actually don't know.)

"I said to come down to dinner!

Silence. Then...

"As soon as I get your naked image out of my mind!"

~Time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny. Because it couldn't be like pineapple or something.~

"Hey...Norway?" Denmark asked, looking awkward. Norway scowled at him and set down his book, fixing him with a glare.

"What?"

"Look, I know we promised not to talk about the closet, but..." Norway began glaring daggers at him, and he shook his head, saying,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Y-yeah, me neither." Denmark said quickly. "But I was just wondering if I could make it up to you tonight?"

Norway glared at him again.

"What in the name of hell gave you the idea I would want to go out with YOU?"

"It's not like a date or anything," Denmark said quickly, "I'm doing this to apologize for, you know, the kiss."

Norway continued to glare at him, and Denmark said,

"Well, there's this new movie that came out yesterday, and I thought you would want to see it, I think you might like it, it's called Frozen."

"Is this a kid's movie?"

"Yep."

"Hell no."

"Please! I think you'll like it!"

"I said no."

"You said yes."

"I said no."

"You said yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Damn, I hoped that would work on you and you would say 'yes.'"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Shut the hell up! You're annoying the hell outta me!" Norway exploded, setting down his book and fixing Denmark would the evillest stare he could muster. Denmark blinked, then said,

"Please."

"No," Norway sighed.

"Please say yes or I'll be or I will be forced to use the ULTIMATE WEAPON."

"Which is what?"

"The most annoying song to ever be invented on this planet."

"I accept your challenge."

"Really?" Denmark frowned.

"Your just wasting your breath, I'm not giving up no matter what you do or sing."

"Are you suuuure?"

"Yes, I am sure, you idiot."

"Okay," Denmark smirked and sat back, then took a deep breath,

_"What can make you move?_

_Chihuahua!_

_Can you feel the groove?_

_Chihuahua!_

_What can make you dance?_

_Oh Chihuahua!"_

'What the hell is he singing?' Norway thought, frowning at the annoying, spiky-haired idiot next to him. Denmark continued to smile and sing rather horribly,

_"What can make you sing?_

_Chihuahua!_

_Take it and you win!_

_Chihuahua!_

_What can bring you joy?_

_Oh Chihuahua!"_

It wasn't necessarily the lyrics that were annoying, but more like the beat and rhythm, the way that he was singing.

"Shut up."

"Nope! Not till you say yes!"

"Never."

"Okay then," Denmark took another breath,

_"WHAT CAN MAKE YOU MOVE?_

_CHIHUAHUA!_

_CAN YOU FEEL THE GROOVE?_

_CHIHUAHUA!_

_WHAT CAN MAKE YOU DA-"_

"FINE I WILL GO OUT TO SEE THAT FUCKING MOVIE WITH YOU NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Norway roared. Denmark blinked, then smiled.

"That didn't take you very long!"

"That song was annoying the hell out of me..."

"Just as me, the awesome Denmark, knew it would!"

"You need to stop hanging out with Prussia and America..."

"Whatever. Go get ready!"

"Wh-what?"

"The next show starts in an hour, SO HURRY UP!

"We're going NOW?"

"OF course!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"HA IT WORKED THIS TIME, NOW GO GET READY!" Denmark grinned, then leaped over the couch and raced up to his room. Norway hit his hard as he could with his hard back book.

"Gud, hvar har jeg begitt mut pa?"

(Translation: God, what have I gotten myself into?)


	7. Chapter 7-Frozen-Denmark

Denmark began humming to himself happily as he drove, with a silent Norway sitting next to him and staring out the window. He was going on a date with Norge...!

Of course, it wasn't really a date, he kept telling himself. Just something to make up for that god awful experience that they had in the closet...Well, it wasn't awful for him, but he was sure it was for Norway.

"What do you want to listen to?" Denmark asked Norway. Norway just threw him a half-hearted glare and returned to his silent vigil staring out the window. Denmark shrugged and turned the radio onto a Christmas station. Christmas was just a little more than a month away and it was always around this time that they started playing Christmas music.

As the song 'Jingle Bell Rock' began playing, Denmark began singing along, much to Norway's obvious annoyance, but Norge didn't say anything as the song progressed. Eventually the song was over and they started playing that old Christmas song, the one's name he couldn't ever remember, but he knew the words.

_"I really can't stay_

_(Baby it's cold outside)_

_I've got to go away_

_(Baby it's cold outside)."_

Norway shot him an evil glare as he began singing louder.

_"This evening has been_

_(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_

_So very nice_

_(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice),"_

"Come on Norway, sing it with me! You can be the chic!" Denmark smiled. Norway shot him the most loathing look of all of history, and probably would have strangled him by his tie if he wasn't driving and there was ice on the roads.

_"My mother will start to worry_

_(Beautiful, what's your hurry)_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_(Listen to the fireplace roar,)"_

As the song ended some time later on, Norway said, in a some what shy voice,

"You sing pretty good."

"Thanks!" Denmark beamed, as he continued to drive down the slightly-jammed street, full of Christmas shoppers on their way to their location, the mall, where a theater was.

"If only your voice wasn't so annoying."

He just kind of killed the moment for me, but I don't care! That was still a compliment! Denmark thought gleefully, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face," Norway grumbled.

After a few more minutes of driving (which nearly involved a seven-way collision at the intersection, which was mostly Denmark's fault as he thought he could run the red light quickly with out causing too much trouble) they arrived at the mall and stepped out of the car and headed inside.

"We have about twenty more minutes until the movie starts, I bought tickets online." Denmark smiled at Norway. "Is there anything you want to do while we wait?'

"Let's go get popcorn now," Norway said dully.

"But dude, then we'll spend like fifteen minutes in the theater looking at all the boring commercials!"

"No," Norway sighed, "Because the snack bar will be packed, you annoying idiot that calls yourself a nation."

Denmark ignored that last bit and sighed,

"Well, if you want too..."

Norway had been right; As they got to the snack bar, they arrived at the snack bar to see a long line that was moving slowly. As they waited in line, Denmark entertained himself by watching the small TV in the corner advertising GEICO commercials and movie trailers.

When they finally, FINALLY arrived at the counter, Norway said,

"Two large popcorns and two large drinks, please."

"Why can't we share a popcorn?" Denmark asked, frowning.

"Because," Norway said, but he just left it at that. Denmark frowned. Well, that was kind of a waste of money...He pulled out his wallet and payed the cashier the twenty bucks for the four items. He knew he could down a whole thing of popcorn, but he didn't think Norge could handle that alrge thing.

As they waited for their popcorn, Norway poured some liquid butter into a cup, and when they got their popcorn, he dumped the whole thing onto his popcorn and said,

"Spread, my precious, spread..."

Pretending not to be creeped out at all, Denmark himself drizzled a little butter over the top of his popcorn and they walked to their theater, which was luckily right next to the snack bar. They walked in just as the trailers started.

"Good idea, Norge," Denmark smiled. Norway shot him a glare as they found seats, right in the middle, not too close or too far to the screen. As the trailers began, Denmark began stuffing his face with popcorn while Norway just sat his in his lap,s taring at the screen.

There was quite a few people in the theater. It began to fill up as the trailers continued, and when the movie started at least more than half of the theater was full, mostly with kids and teens, but a few adults here and there.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Denmark was already bored. he was already half way done with his popcorn, and he had glanced over once to see Norway stuffing some extra-buttery pieces into his mouth, staring determinedly at the screen.

Twenty minutes in, Norway gasped.

"That place...! It's...It's in Norway!"

"I thought you might like it," Denmark grinned.

About half way in, Denmark had to go pee (his soda was long gone) and Norway hissed impatiently as he moved in front of him to go to the restroom. When he came back, it was right when Kristoff and Anna were being thrown by the giant ice monster.

As he slid back into his seat, Denmark tried watching the movie again, and he actually got wrapped into the plot. Once you got all over all of this singing crap, it was actually a pretty good movie. Towards the end, when Anna had been unfrozen at Elsa's act of love, Denmark heard a weird sound next to him.

He turned his head to see Norway, still staring at the screen, but his eyes were a little wet, like he was close to tears. Pretending like he had seen nothing, Denmark returned his attention to the movie. When it was over, Norway was among those that clapped the hardest.

"So, what did you think of that movie?" Denmark asked as they began filing out of the theater. "And don't tell me you hated it, because you were pissed whenever I had to get up and blocked your view or tried to talk to you during that whole thing."

"It was...Fine," Norway said.

"It was more than fine, you liked that movie, didn't you?"

"Yeah? So what if I did?"

"You remind me of Elsa. Magic powers, cold personality, and all." Denmark smiled. Norway shot him another glare and turned away, stomping out of the mall and towards the blue Subaru that they all shared.

Sighing, Denmark unlocked the car and they both slid inside, and Denmark started it. He wouldn't call it an exact success, but...Eh.

"Thank you," Norway said after a while. "Thank you for taking me to see the movie...I liked it."

Denmark smiled. He knew he would have liked it. Denmark turned to face Norway but Norway was staring determinedly outside the window.

Denmark sighed once again turned on the radio, and it was on commercial. After a few minutes, it began to play Jingle Bells.

Denmark thought about what he wished they could have done on that date. He wished he could have kissed Norway once again and make up for that crappy kiss in the closet.

Why couldn't Norway realize his feelings for him? He tried so hard to be nice to him, and tried so hard to be the way he thought Norway would like him as, but Norway would push him away or ignore him. It hurt him, so much...

Pushing those negative thoughts away as to not ruin his positive mood, Denmark listened to the next song being played and recognized it at once. As they stopped at a jam-packed red light, he began to sing along,

_"Last Christmas,_

_I gave you my heart,"_

He sang this loudly so Norge would notice, and his plan worked, because Norway cast him a glance. Denmark took another loud breath and sang, in the loudest and yet the nicest singing voice he could manage,

_"But the very next day,_

_You gave it away."_

Norway continued watching as Denmark continued singing.

_"So this year,_

_To save me the tears,"_

The line began to inch slowly but Denmark didn't move, and just continued to sing,

_"I'm going to give it_

_To someone special,"_

It was at this that he turned the radio off and Norway looked surprised, eyebrows arching. Denmark couldn't really see his face in the night's darkness, but he thought he could see him blushing as Denmark leaned closer, smiling.

"Will you be that special person, Norway?"

Norway was silent. When it didn't seem like he would be answering soon, and the cars behind him started honking, Denmark cupped Norway's face with his hands and leaned forward, softly pressing his warm lips to Norway's cold ones.

If they hand't been inside a freezing car, with several honking and angry drivers behind them, and Denmark wasn't sweating this whole time from nervousness, it might have been the best day of his life.

As he softly kissed Norway, he felt Norway pull away just slightly, so he stopped and pulled back, staring at Norway with round, wide eyes. Norway started up at him, then turned away, saying,

"What are you waiting for? Drive."

Denmark obeyed and turned away, smiling to himself.

He felt that, unlike the last time he kissed Norge, this one had gone right.


	8. Chapter 8-A Confession-Denmark

When they got home, Denmark pulled into the driveway and Norway stepped out at once, and raced inside. Frowning, Denmark himself got out of the car and walked slowly up to the house, walked inside, and frowned down at Norway, who was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, staring at the page of a book but he clearly wasn't reading it, his shoes and coat already off.

"So...Um..." Denmark didn't really know what to say. He had no idea what had happened tonight. They had watched a movie together, and it had gone okay, then he kissed him, and then everything seemed a little weird now. He had no idea what was going on or what was running through Norway's head.

Denmark sat down next to Norway, humming to himself. Finland and Sweden must have gone out to walk Hanatamago or something, and he could hear Iceland's music blasting at full volume upstairs, accompanied by his sort-of-good singing, with a few snarky remarks cut in by his puffin.

"Thanks for taking me out to see the movie," Norway said after a while of Denmark's silence. Denmark nodded in acknowledgement and continued to look in the other direction. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Why?" Norway asked after a while. "Both times, why did you kiss me?"

"Oh, uh..." Denmark looked at Norway to see his indigo eyes trained on him, a questioning look in their depths. Denmark found himself unable to look at him for too long, like he was staring into a light, and he turned his head away.

"Well...Isn't that a sign of affection? A kiss?" Denmark asked for a while.

"Obviously, but that kind of kiss was a bit more than affection," Norway said slowly, "When I hug Iceland, that's affection, but what you did was...Was beyond simple affection."

"Well..." Denmark frowned. "Then what would it be considered, Norge?"

"I would say that was a more love type of kiss," Norway said after a while. "One that you do to someone you love."

There was a few more moments of silence, then Denmark said,

"Can you define love for me, Norge?"

Norway paused, then said,

"Somebody whom you like being around, who you like making smile or looking at their own, and you heart races at the lightest touch or simply in being in their presence. You want to protect them at all costs, and be willing to do anything for them."

"Oh." Denmark didn't say anything, then turned around on his seat on the couch so he was facing Norway. Lukas had set down his book and was gazing at Matthias, but seemed startled when Matthias took one of his hands into his own.

"My heart races every time I look at you, Norge. I like being around of you, eve if you say you hate me and you don't like me, and that I'm an annoying idiot." Denmark paused. "I love those rare moments you smile, because to me, that is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, even if I've only ever seen it once or twice."

Norway sat back a bit, so his face was in the dark and Denmark couldn't read his expression as he continued,

"I want to protect you, even at the cost of my life. I want to be able to do anything for you, even if it's jumping off a cliff or stepping on Legos for you."

Norway shifted a bit, making a move to slide his hand out of Denmark's, but Denmark clutched his cold hand firmly and pulled him closer.

"Norge, Norway, Lukas Bondveik, I think I'm in love with you."

He crashed his lips into Norway's own, and Norway didn't subject to the kiss, but he didn't pull back either. They stayed like that for a few moments until the front door opened and Finland and Sweden burst in with a passed-out Hanatamago in Sweden's arms.

"Hi guys, are you back from your movie al...Already..." Finland froze, staring at Denmark and Norway, who had pulled away a second too late. He and Sweden gazed at them for a while, until Sweden said,

"C'm'n, Finland," And pulled upstairs quickly, Finland's startled and shocked face staring at them as he was being pulled away by the stronger Swede.

Denmark turned to face Norway again, and to see that the shorter nation had stood up and was placing his book back in it's spot on the book shelf. Norway turned away and went upstairs, not glancing back.

He had kissed Norway for the second time that night, three times in total, and Denmark felt like either the shittiest person alive or the luckiest man on Earth.

He wasn't sure if he had accomplished something or failed. Norway had not pulled away the last two times but he hadn't subjected either. He had also said nothing to his confession, and Denmark wasn't sure if he was going to think about it or ignore him completely.

Denmark buried his face in his hands and thought, 'Why must you be so difficult, Lukas?' He was hoping to at got some sort of reaction, whether it be a slap to his face or a punch or maybe even a confused look, but he had remained as expressionless as ever.

Denmark rubbed his temples and sighed. This was one of the things he loved about Norway, his mysteriousness, but at the same time he hated it.

Damn you Norway, for making him wait even longer...


	9. Chapter 9-Blooming-Norway

Norway woke up to the streaming sunlight and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he kicked the covers back, and slid slowly out of bed, stumbling out of the room and downstairs, where he began to make his morning necessity, coffee.

As he watched it brew in the pot, eh began to feel hungry so he opened the pantry door and pulled out his plain Cheerios. He frowned at Denmark's disgusting Honey Bunches of Oats and Iceland's Froot Loops. Finland and Sweden more preferred pancakes, but just in case there was also a box of Frosted Flakes in there for them to share.

As he poured his Cheerios into a bowl, the timer went 'DING' rather loudly and Norway almost spilled his cereal all over the floor. Cursing himself for his clumsiness, Norway poured himself a glass of coffee with some butter mixed in (it was actually quite delicious).

As he drank his coffee and om-nom-nommed his Cheerios, Denmark came sliding down on the stair rails grinning, and almost crashed into the wall at the bottom.

"Goooood morning Norge!" Denmark grinned, smiling. (A/N: If you imagined that in Emmet's voice from the LEGO movie, then you are awesome.)

Norway just shrugged one shoulder as he took another sip of his coffee, trying to ignore the Dane. Denmark smiled at him and crossed to the cabinets, opening them to get himself a bowl and pour himself some of his cereal. As he sat down across from him with hos bowl and began attacking his cereal with his spoon, Norway stared at him, thinking about last night.

The movie had been cool, thought he would never say those exact words to Denmark, and that kiss?...Well, he still had mixed feelings for that. Not sure if he hated Denmark even more (if that was possible) or if he was starting to like him, because that kiss actually felt nice.

Then there was Denmark's confession, his confession of love. Norway had no idea what to think of that. He was sort of glad Finland and Sweden came in when they did, because he had no idea what he would have said to Denmark. No thanks? Not interested? Get out of my life?

Norway took a bite of his cereal and chewed slowly, thinking about last night, when he had gone to bed. He hadn't actually gone to bed, more like stayed up for several hours staring into space wondering what to think of what Denmark had told him. About half way through the night he had gotten cold and had found himself thinking how warm it would be snuggled up next to Denmark under his covers.

That's when Norway took himself some sleeping pills to make himself fall asleep and not have any more thoughts like that.

"Good morning!" A voice said. Norway snapped out of his daze and glanced up at Finland, smiling at them. He dipped his head in acknowledgment and looked back down at his cereal, taking another bite.

"So..." Finland asked as he began pulling out pancake ingredients. "How was your date?"

Norway paused, a spoonful of Cheerios half way to his mouth. He lowered his spoon and looked back at Finland, who was looking curious and had a red apron over his light blue pajamas, mixing spoon in one hand and bowl in the other.

"It wasn't a date," Norway said, "It was just a movie, that's all."

"Yeah, just a movie," Denmark agreed in a sort of half-hearted voice. Norway took another sip of coffee as Finland said in a sly voice,

"That's not what it looked on the couch..."

Norway felt his cheeks redden at the reminder of what had happened last night on the couch. Denmark asking about the date, the definition of love, then confessing his love and kissing him. That had been when Finland, Sweden, and Hanatamago burst in on them.

Truth be told, Norway had mixed feelings of gratefulness towards them for bursting in on them and making Denmark pull away, and also resentment for making Denmark pull away.

"Let's not talk about what happened on the couch, okay?" Norway said, continuing to drink his coffee. An annoyed Iceland walked in, looking grumpy with dishevelled hair, in a white tank top and red boxers, looking pissed. Everybody was used to this by now: it was Iceland's default "morning face."

As Finland cooked pancakes and Norway and Denmark finished up with their cereal, Sweden came downstairs, holding his lap top in one hand at frowning at the screen. he sat at the table for a while and continued scrolling and looking at whatever he was looking at.

"Su-San, what are you doing?" Finland asked, flipping his pancakes and trying to do tricks to entertain Iceland, who was scowling at the floor and sitting at the bar, swivelling on a rotating bar chair.

"N'th'ng..."He said. He then frowned and looked up.

"Are y' cooking?"

"Yup!" Finland smiled. The other four exchanged weary looks and Sweden closed his laptop and hurried over to the kitchen, taking over the position of Breakfast Duty before any potential danger could arise.

Norway went into the living room and picked up his book, and sat down cross-legged on the couch, flipping open to his bookmarked page and reading it.

His attention was immediately averted when Denmark sat next to him and began watching TV. Norway tried to ignore the smiling Dane as much as possible, but it was kind of hard when Denmark slowly inched his arm around his shoulders.

Normally, Norway would have respond with a punch to his face and attempt to curse him (however he was a failure at black magic, unlike England), but today Norway just couldn't. He didn't know if it was because he liked it or didn't know how to respond or what, but he just tried to ignore Denmark, who was watching the TV determinedly.

After a few more minutes with Denmark watching Tv with his arm wrapped around a pretending-to-read Norway, Norway scowled at his book and threw it to the floor, frowning. Denmark gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. Norway buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in a stressed way,

He couldn't read, not with Denmark sitting there with his arm around him like this is something they did normally, especially when the other three were in the kitchen eating pancakes, dangerously close to hear any conversation they could and might have.

Norway tried to squirm away from Denmark but accidentally made himself closer to the Dane instead. Cursing himself and his life, Norway looked up to see Denmark giving him a look like the apocalypse had come.

"What?" Norway growled, trying to act like nothing had happened. Denmark got a look on his face, like, Okay, I'll take that, and he returned his attention to the TV.

With each minute they sat there, Norway could feel his face getting a deeper blush and this weird feeling in his chest expanding.

Whether the stubborn bitch wanted to admit or not, feelings were starting to bloom for the Danish man right beside him.


	10. Chapter 10-Promise-Norway

After a few more minutes of an awkward silence, Denmark stood up and grabbed Norway around the middle of his waist, and carried him outside.

"WHAT THE HECK?! UNHAND ME!" Norway shouted, pounding his fists again't Denmark's lower back. Denmark shifted so Norway was unable to hit him and carried him around the house and into the back, where the woods were.

"If you plan to molest me, I know karate."

"I'm not going to molest you, stop being so dramatic."

As they walked for a few more minutes, Norway was finally set down on a tree stump where Denmark crossed his arms and frowned down at him.

"What?"

"What?" Denmark repeated. "What? I confess my feelings for you, and you haven't even so much as glanced at me or said something to me or anything!"

Norway averted his gaze to the floor as Denmark continued,

"At least tell me something. Like 'I hate you' or 'Get out of my life' or 'Leave me' or 'I love you' or anything, just...Don't keep me waiting anymore..."

That last part came out in a sort of strained, desperate voice and Norway still couldn't look at the Danish man. Doing so would just make him cry, something he hasn't done in nearly seventy-eight years.

"So, please, just..." Denmark got down onto his knees and crossed his arms over Norway's own knees, looking up at Norway's face and forcing him to look him in the eye. "Just give me an answer, I'm okay with any answer..."

"Okay..." Norway sighed, looking at a point above Denmark's head. He thought for a few moments.

What should he tell Matthias? That he hated him? To turn around and never come back? man, being in love was harsh...

So it's official, then? Norway asked himself. I am in love with this annoying as hell idiot that has kissed me, three times now. Well that didn't take very long...

Or have I always been in love?

"Norge?" Denmark asked, frowning at him, because Norway had spaced out, staring at some bush behind him. "Norge, any time today, huh?"

"Um..." Norway looked down at where Denmark's hands were clenched, and then looked back up Denmark himself. Despite the cold hair, Norway could see little beads of sweat running down his head, and nervousness and fear, and desperation, in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Look, Denmark..." Norway sighed and rubbed his hands furiously over his face, mind working fast on trying to think what to say. "We have known each other for the longest time, and for the longest time, I've hated you."

Denmark's breath hitched and Norway stopped rubbing his eyes, his head pounding as the blood rushed in his ears. He felt stressed now. What should he tell the idiot in front of him? He wasn't a love or feelings expert, so he didn't really know what to say or how to say it.

"Denmark, I...I want you to prove to me, that you love me."

Denmark reeled back in shock, eyebrows raised, and he stuttered,

"Wh-what?"

"I want you to prove, that you love me."

"How?" Denmark asked, leaning closer to Norway's face and tilting his head up as he himself rose, bringing Norway to his feet. "How can I prove my love to you, Norge?"

Norway looked down at their intertwined fingers, feeling a jolt of electricity run through his body. He had almost forgotten the feelings of love entirely, the only love he's felt in a long time was the brotherly love he had towards Iceland and the 'Hey-I-Live-With-You-So-You-Are-Sort-Of-My-Family' love he felt towards Finland and Sweden, but this kind of love...

He hadn't felt it in almost three centuries...

"I...I want you to make me a promise, Denmark," Norway said after a minute of thinking, looking back up at Denmark. "And if you break this promise, it's over. I am giving you one chance. if you screw it up, then you screw it up."

"Anything," Denmark said in a sort of breathless way, holding their hands up to his chest and slightly pulling Norway towards him. "Anything, Norge."

"Okay...Hold my hand," Norway directed. "Just one, and tightly, like we are shaking hands."

"Okay..." Denmark arched an eyebrow but did as he was told, looking down at their held hands. "Now what?'

Norway thought back to when was the last time he had used this spell, if ever. No, he had just witnessed it...But he knew how to do it.

"Denmark, do you love me?" he asked after a minute. Denmark looked a little taken aback, but he nodded, and said,

"Yes."

A lukewarm feeling spread through their fingers as Norway asked,

"Do you really?"

"I do," Denmark nodded, his eyes trained on their hands. Their hands were now tightly clasped, almost like they were stuck together as the warm feeling spread.

"Will you love me forever?" Norway asked, his heart thumping. Denmark nodded at once.

"Yes."

Now, for the final part...

"Do you promise?'

"Yes, Norway, I promise."

And with that, they pulled their hands away, as they finally let go and the echo of Denmark's promise ringing in their ears.


	11. Chapter 11-Make-Up Kiss-Denmark

Denmark looked at where there their hands had previously been held. What had just happened? Was it that stupid magic thing Norway was always talking about?

He knew that Norge's weird friends England and Romania were always ranting on about magic, and that Norway had (*cough*imaginary*cough) magic friends but he had never believed in that stuff.

Now he wasn't so sure.

As they stood there in the forest, Denmark realized he was sweating rather heavily and wiped the sweat off his brow, smiling.

"So...Does this mean we're dating now?" he asked Norway. "Or...What?"

"I..." Norway hesitated, then looked up at Denmark in a sort-of shy way. "I guess if you want to call it dating, then sure, we're dating."

Denmark smiled widely and grabbed Norway by his waist and lifted him into the air, spinning around.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY THIS JUST MADE ME?"

"I get the message, put me down!" Norway said, flailing his arms and legs to get Denmark to drop him. When he finally did, Norway glared at him and brushed the dirt of his pants, saying,

"Don't ever do that again, especially in public, understand?

"Yes sir!" Denmark said, saluting Norway with a determined look on his face. "I promise to be the best boyfriend in the history of ever!"

"Don't ever say that again, either," Norway scowled, crossing his arms and glaring up at Denmark, "You idiot."

Ah, but how it would be Norge if there wasn't the occasional insult directly to my handsome face? Denmark thought, smiling even wider. That's what I love about him!

"Let's go back to the house," Denmark said, offering his arm to Norway. Norway just looked at him like he was a space frog or something and began walking away without him.

"Hey!" Denmark raced towards him to catch up with him and fell in step with Norway, swinging his arms as they walked back to the house. After a minute of silence, Denmark asked Norway,

"Want to watch a movie?"

"I don't feel like going out to see a movie." Norway said dully.

"Nah, that's okay, we can just watch one at the house! I got Netflix in my room," Denmark smiled. Norway just shrugged one shoulder in a 'sure' gesture.

Once they got back to the house, Finland rushed out and hugged Norway, saying,

"OH MY FREAKING GOD GUYS DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ARE YOU OKAY-"

"Calm down," Iceland said, coming out from the house and looking more pissed than his morning face could hold, "They just went out to the forest, no big deal."

"It is too a big deal," Finland sobbed. " I THOUGHT THEY DISAPPEARED-"

"Calm down, Finny-" Denmark placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're okay. Are you okay? Your jittery."

"I JUST HAD FOUR FREAKING STACKS OF SUGAR PANCAKES OF COURSE I AM OKAY."

"No, you are not," Norway pried Finland off of him, "If you have had that many pancakes and you are still standing here not bouncing off the walls, then something is wrong with you."

"WHATEVER JUST DON'T DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT."

"I don't think he's physically bouncing off the walls, I think he's verbally doing it," Iceland sighed, crossing his arms in a moody way and stalking back inside. Norway and Denmark dragged a wiggling, sobbing Finland back inside and sat him on the couch with some hot cocoa.

"How long were we gone?" Norway frowned at Sweden, who had just walked in with Hanatamago on her leash.

"Tw'nty minutes, b't Finland w's worried."

"It was just twenty minutes, FinFin," Denmark said in the most soothing voice he could manage.

Finland sniffed and took a sip out of his drink.

"At least leave a note or something, you guys could have been dead..."

"Twenty minutes, Fin. Twenty minutes."

"WHAT IF SOMEBODY BROKE IN AND KIDNAPPED YOU?"

"Then they would meet my axe if they dared to touch Norge," Denmark said with out thinking. Finland and Iceland gave him a strange look while Sweden remained as expressionless as ever. Norway, however, looked venomous.

"Um...Yeah," Denmark said, and stood up hastily. "I'm going upstairs."

He walked upstairs, then turned back and called,

"Norge? You coming?"

Norway threw him another venomous look but stood up. He followed Denmark into his room and turned to face him.

"Listen up, you idiot Dane-"

Denmark pinned Norway to the wall and pressed his lips to Norway's, shutting him up as he slid weakly down to the floor, Denmark pulling him back up.

Denmark lifted Norway's chin up with his finger and turned his head, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, Denmark darted his tongue into Norway's mouth and felt Norway shudder beneath his touch. After another second Norway pulled away only for Denmark to slam him against the wall again by his throat, working his lips furiously over Norge's.

Denmark slid his other hand down Norway's side and clutched his waist, withdrawing from the kiss for a split second to take a desperate gasp of air before once again kissing Norway furiously. Norway gave a strangled moan and his own tongue fought for dominance but Denmark won, pulling away again with a string of saliva connecting their mouths, then slammed his lips back to Norway's.

Denmark felt electricity race through his body as he continued to kiss Norge. This was what his dreams were full of. This was what he felt every time Norway looked at him or touched him...

Giving a sort of desperate, wanting moan, Denmark used his other hand to grasp Norway's hair, clutching it tightly as his tongue explored Norway's mouth. He wasn't ever going to let him go, ever...He finally had what he wanted for so long...

After another minute, Norway pulled away, gasping, eyes wide as Denmark looked down at him, eyes half-lidded.

"What the hell was that for?!" Norway growled.

"That," Denmark said breathlessly, caressing Norway's face and pressing his forehead against Norway's, "Was a make-up kiss., for the crappy one I gave you in that closet a week ago."

Norway froze, staring at him. Denmark could feel his heart pounding from the furious kissing session a second before. Norway made a strange choked sound with his throat, then yanked him down by the tie for another deep one.

Denmark smiled in the kiss, kissing Norge back with as much as ferocity as he was.

For the first time in forever, he was in love, and it was with Lukas Bondveik, the man standing before him now, kissing him.

If only they could stay like that forever.


	12. Chapter 12-Cuddles-Denmark

Norway allowed Denmark to slip his tongue inside his mouth once again as Denmark moaned, his hand sliding down Norway's face to rest on his shoulder, his thumb underneath his chin as the two countries continued to kiss, heat radiating from their bodies as they did so.

"Nya...D-Denmark..." Norway gasped, loosening his hold on his tie slightly, as Denmark furiously kissed him. Denmark rubbed underneath Norway's chin with his finger as he sucked in a breath and pressed harder into Norway, his tongue continuing to explore Norway's wet cavern.

Denmark's hand crept down to Norway's chest and rubbed the area right between his neck and chest before slipping his hand down his shirt, gripping it from the inside and tugging it over Norway's head, breaking their kiss momentarily.

Denmark would never admit it out loud, but he always thought of Norway's figure as kinda girly, but he would never say that to his face. As he pressed his lips once again to Norge's, he felt Norge slid his hand down up his back and grip the back of his neck softly, Denmark's breathing hitching as he did so.

Norway's other hand let go of Denmark's tie completely as Denmark moved his mouth to kiss Norway's jaw, Norway closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, his head hitting the wall behind him and his sailor hat falling to the floor.

"D-Denmark..." Norway repeated, eyes opening and looking Denmark in the eye as he glanced up at him. Denmark smiled against Norge's skin and continued kissing his jaw and moved down to his neck, kissing and sucking, his hand that was on Norge's waist moving down to his thigh.

It was then when Norway yanked his hair and said in a clear voice,

"Stop."

Denmark obeyed and straightened up, moving his hand away from Norway. Norway crossed his arms and scowled up at the taller nation.

"You almost blew it right there."

"What? For kissing you?"

"Yes, for kissing me, like that," Norge scowled. "We just got together, and already you want to screw me."

"Pfft, I've wanted to screw you for a long time."

Norway punched his arm but he turned his head away a second too late; Denmark could see the light pink tinge dusted across his face.

"So...We have to tell the others eventually," Denmark said after a moment of silence. Norway raised an eyebrow and said,

"Let them figure it out themselves."

"Yeah, but..." Denmark sighed, "I can't do the whole 'Dating-secretly-thing'. It's going to drive me nuts."

"Then tell them," Norway shrugged, "See if I care."

"Okay," Denmark grinned. "HEY GUYS-"

"NOT NOW!" Norway shrieked and tackled him to the ground, his arms pinning the Dane's own arms above his head, his knee on Denmark's chest and his face close to his, teeth bared.

"Not now-"

"What is it?" Finland's voice said as he burst into the room with Sweden and Iceland right behind him, Hanatmago scampering into the room and jumping onto Norway's back, sending him crashing on top of Denmark.

"Oh...Um, are we i-interrupting something?" Finland asked, his purple eyes wide and staring down at the two of them in their awkward position on the ground.

"Yeah," Denmark grinned, "Me and Norge have something to tell you guys."

"What do you guys want to tell us?" Iceland raised an eyebrow, like he already knew the answer, and Sweden was as expressionless as ever. Finland just looked merely curious.

Denmark paused. How was he going to tell them? Me and Norge are dating? We're together? WHOO I AM WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WHIPPEEEEEEEE?

So, instead of telling them...

He was going to show them...

Denmark grabbed Norway by the shoulders and spun him around, lips slamming into his and kissing him, his tongue being forcefully restrained as to not kiss him like that in front of the others.

He heard Sweden give a sort of startled grunt, Iceland make a sort of "Whoop whoop!" and Finland give an excited gasp. When they pulled away, Finland charged at Norway and hugged him tightly.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS LIKE THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU TWO DO!"

"Finland, calm down, your giving yourself a nosebleed," Iceland sighed, placing a hand on Finland's shoulder and forcing himself to step away from Norway, who's face was red and he was glaring daggers at Denmark, arms crossed. Blood was indeed leaking from both of Finland's nostrils, but he seemed unconcerned.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH-"

"C'lm down," Sweden placed his hand on Finland's other shoulder and forced him away from Denmark and Norway, Denmark smiling like the happy idiot he was and Norway glaring at him like he was disgusted by him.

"So...You guys are dating now?" Iceland asked, smiling slightly.

"Yep." Denmark smiled.

"Caaaaaan I be the best maaaaan?"

"Dude, calm down, we're not even engaged."

"WHEN WILL YOU BE?!" Finland shrieked.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Norway shouted, his arm slicing the air between them and Finland. "We are not getting engaged at any point! Denmark gets one chance, and if he screws up and blows it, then he doesn't get another one! And I'm pretty sure he'll screw it up."

Denmark gave him a hurt look and Norway snapped,

"What? Tell me with a straight face while we're together you won't get the hots for some lady?"

Denmark crossed his arms and stared Norway determinedly in the face.

"I won't get the hots for some lady."

Norway scowled and rolled his eyes. Finland gave them a curious look and shuffled out of the room, taking Sweden and Iceland with him, giving them a thumbs up and saying,

"Um, well, I hope you guys stay together for a long time, okay? Okay."

As they closed the door behind them, Denmark gave another pouty face and said,

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't last long."

"Well, it's true...You won't be able to keep this relationship up long before you get bored and leave me," Norway said coldly. Denmark gave him a glare and said,

"I haven't waited several centuries only to give you up. If you decided you don't like me, I've waited a few centuries, so i can wait a few more."

Norway gave him this look, like Denmark had just killed him. His eyes were wide and his face looked like it was made of shattered glass. Denmark frowned to see that his eyes were wet, but Norway blinked furiously and said,

"Whatever, you idiot Dane."

There was silence for a few moments before Denmark said,

"Um...Wanna watch that movie?"

Norway gave a sigh and shrugged. As the two lay down in Denmark's bed and they chose a movie, Denmark couldn't help but feel like he was very happy. I mean, sure, he had a few doubts about how long he would last (By that he meant he wondered how long Norway could stand him) and there were a few snarky comments here and there, but he was finally together with Norge, and that alone put him on cloud nine.

"So...Is this movie any good?" Norway asked, frowning at Denmark's choice of 'The Avengers.'

"Yeah! America showed it to me, it's pretty awesome."

Norway rolled his eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed and crossing his arms, glaring at the screen like it had just offended his hair clip.

As the movie began, Denmark kept getting up to go to the bathroom (he had like three bowls of cereal give him a break) and when he came back after a while it was just at the part where Iron Man and Thor were fighting.

As the movie progressed, Denmark found himself inching slowly nearer to Norway, and before he knew it he was practically pressed up against him. Denmark smiled and snaked his arm around Norway's shoulders, pulling him in for a cuddle.

Norway raised his eyebrows at him but said nothing, and turned back to watch the movie as the aliens invaded New York.

Around the end of the movie, Denmark felt Norway snuggle into his chest, his breathing fast. Denmark frowned but smiled at the same time, and wrapped Norway up in his arms, feeling their warmth merging together.

The credits began playing but the two continued to sit like that, cuddling each other as the cold air seemed to grow warmer in their midst.

Denmark smiled down at Norge and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, Norway giving a surprised grunt as he did so. Denmark pulled away, intending to ask "What do you want to watch next?" but Norway grabbed him and pulled him back down for another kiss.

As the two kissed, Denmark felt the warm feeling in his chest grow.

He loved Norway, so much...

And he was never going to let him go,

no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13-Loki-Norway

Norway went to bed shortly after watching three movies with Denmark in his own room, much to Denmark's disappointment, but halfway through the night Norway kept getting cold and wondering how warm it was in Denmark's bed. Luckily, though, he didn't subject to crawling in bed with the idiotic Dane.

When he woke up this morning and passed by Denmark's room however, he was surprised to see that his bed was empty and already made. he walked downstairs to see Iceland watching some American cartoon with a talking yellow sponge and Finland feeding Hanatamago, neither Sweden nor Denmark to be seen. Pouring himself a bowl of Cheerios, Norway asked,

"Where's Sweden and Denmark?"

"Su-San went out to get some more eggs, we ran out, and I don't know where Denmark is..." Finland said, frowning. Iceland gave a grunt and said,

"Same, I don't know where Denmark is."

"Oh," Norway spooned some cereal into his mouth, waiting for his coffee to be done and wishing that he had brought a jacket downstairs's, it was freezing.

As Norway finished up his breakfast and coffee and washed his dishes, he kept an eye out for the banged-up blue Subaru to appear in the drive way at any moment but nothing happened.

As the day progressed, Norway tried entertaining himself- A book, watching some movie with Iceland (it was pretty stupid, what was the whole point of some gigantic robots that can turn into cars and stuff?) and playing with Hanatamago, but Denmark did not show up.

Sweden had arrived shortly after he began watching the movie with Iceland and said he hadn't seen Denmark either. Norway refrained himself from calling the stupid Dane several times.

Finally, the sound of crunching gravel reached his attention around six in the afternoon and he peeked outside to see Denmark running up the walk way with a bulge in his stomach.

Frowning, Norway threw open the door to let the Dane in.

"Where the heck were you?!"

"I was out," Denmark said, smiling. Norway frowned at the squirming, wriggling bulge that was moving in the Dane's stomach and said,

"What's that?"

"Oh? This?" Denmark smiled and unzipped his coat, and a small, black puppy leaped out from his jacket and tackled Norway, causing him to yelp and fall over as the puppy licked his face.

"It's a d-dog!" Norway said in a surprised voice, turning his head this way and that to avoid being licked on his mouth.

"Not just any dog..." Matthias smiled down at Lukas and helped him up to his feet, "It's our dog. And it's a Black Norwegian Elkhound."

Lukas smiled as the little puppy pranced around on it's paws, sticking it's tongue out and looking excited. Tino gasped and raced over to it, scooping it up in his arms and petting it, smiling.

"So...What are you going to name it? This is like our baby!" Matthias smiled.

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself here, let's just call it our pet, not our baby," Lukas said, and held his arms out to have a turn holding the puppy. Tino handed the small furry bundle over and Lukas looked into it's blue eyes, which were wide and curious.

"What do you want to name it?" Norway asked after a moment of silence. Denmark grinned and rubbed the dog's tummy, saying,

"Well, I already had a name in mind..."

"And what was it?" Norway asked, arching an eyebrow at the Danish man.

"I thought about Loki. You know, from Old Norse?"

Norway froze, staring at Denmark. Denmark looked confused and opened his mouth to say something, but Norway handed the dog to Finland threw his arms around him, smiling. A dog from his country and a name from Old Norse...Couldn't have been more perfect.

"I like the name Loki," Iceland's voice came from behind them. Norway turned and smiled back down at the dog, which was trying to jump from Finland's arms into Denmark's. Apparently the dog had a strong liking for him, because as soon as he was in Denmark's arms he relaxed instantly.

"Th't's a nice dog," Sweden complimented from behind Finland. Denmark grinned and rubbed the dog behind it's ears.

"Yeah, I got up at like, five this morning to get ahead of all the morning traffic. I've always wanted a dog, and I saw this one at the shelter for only two hundred bucks and thought, 'Why not?' So I adopted it."

"I do like the name Loki," Norway looked down at the dog and gave another smile. He was smiling so much today, and all because of this little black bundle that was currently sniffing Iceland's face hesitantly.

"I think he likes us, all of us," Finland laughed as the dog gave Iceland's face a huge lick. Iceland grinned and pet the dog, rubbing the top of it's head.

"So...What do ya think?" Matthias asked Lukas, smiling. Norway smiled back and said,

"I love it. it's so cute."

"Yeah, I was hoping you would like it!" Denmark laughed. "I had half a mind to name it Matthias Junior..."

"Hell no, I'm not having two of you in this house."

"I thought you would say that..." Denmark trailed off, frowning. "Whatever. I'm just glad you like it!"

"F'nl'nd," Sweden said, distracting the both of them, "Can I t'lk to y'? Please?"

"Yeah! Of course, Su-San!" Finland frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N'th'ng..." Sweden led Finland into the kitchen, his laptop in hand.

"I wonder what's going on?" Denmark asked, arching a brow.

"Whenever he's not with the dog or Finland, he's on that computer, I've been wondering what he's doing on it..." Iceland frowned and crossed his arms, staring at the kitchen.

After a moment they heard a gasp, a "Really?!" and a "YAY!"

Finland rushed in, smiling.

"Su-San and I are adopting a kid!"

"Really? Who?" Denmark asked, looking mildly interested.

"This micro-nation, his name is Peter, or Sealand," Finland said, smiling.

"Oh, I know him," Iceland said, a look of slight distaste on his face.

"So, when is he coming over or whatever?" Denmark asked, Norway raising his brows to show he too was curious.

"Next week! We got to get a room ready!" Finland was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Loki, sensing something exciting was happening, lolled out his tongue and seemed to be quivering with excitement too in Denmark's arms.

As Finland and Sweden talked about the details and Iceland went upstairs to play some video games, Norway stood up on his tip toes and gave Denmark a shy kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, you idiot..."

"For what?" Denmark asked, smiling.

"Don't play stupid," Norway huffed, and turned away, but as he walked back upstairs he couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14-Sealand-Norway

Norway sighed and slipped the green apron-like thing over his head and adjusted his name tag, which read LUKAS. What, he wasn't going to have NORWAY on it, that would stir up some awkward questions...

Today he was going back to work, his vacation time was up. He worked at a corner store around the main road, near the mall and all of the busiest businesses.

He poured himself some extra Cheerios into his bowl...He was going to need it, the Christmas season was always very busy...

Shovelling his Cheerios into his mouth, Norway thought about how he was going to get to work. Sweden and Finland had drove off an hour ago to go pick up Sealand, which meant he would have to walk out there on the ice.

Sighing, he stood up and began washing his bowl, checking the time on the oven clock. He had to be at work by three, and it was currently one forty-five. Well, if he was going to walk, then he better hurry..

Tugging on his light blue coat, Norway jogged out the door and almost fell face-first into a pile of snow on the doormat.

Cursing, Norway straightened himself up and began walking slowly, to avoid slipping on the ice patches on the ground. As he picked his way over the ice, he felt somebody watching him.

He looked back to see a sleepy-looking Dane peeking out the window, having just woken up because he had stayed up till four in the morning attempting to give Loki a bath.

The puppy had put up a furious fight and refused to get it's paws wet, barking and snapping and whining. Luckily, his baby teeth weren't all that sharp, so the bites he made didn't hurt at all.

Denmark blinked down at Norway with sleepy eyes, looking a bit dazed. Norway cursed himself and began walking faster. Denmark didn't even know where he worked and he had never seen him in his work outfit, and he didn't need the annoying idiot telling him how much of a dork he looked like wearing this stupid apron thing later on.

As Norway continued slipping and sliding down the street, he looked back to see Denmark, still looking sleepy, shrug and collapse back onto his bed...Hopefully he wouldn't remember seeing this, ever.

~Time skip brought to you by Norway's Cheerios. Don't ever steal them, insult them, eat them,. etc. Or you will die.~

Norway returned from work around midnight exhausted. Some trouble with a lady at the store had made him very impatient and caused him to almost set his troll on her.

As usual, he took of his apron and hid it in his coat so nobody in the family would see it. He wouldn't ever be able to live it down if they saw it...

As he stepped through the door, he was greeted by an excited soapy puppy attempting to tackle him to the ground.

"HEY LOKI! BAD BOY! GET BACK IN HERE!" Denmark shouted from, the bathroom, his normal black coat had been taken off and the sleeves of his red shirt were rolled up, his hair had soap in it and he was soaked. He had clearly been trying very hard to get the dog into the bath.

Norway side-stepped the dog as the dog dived at him, the dog instead face-planting into the snow outside. The dog whimpered and jogged back inside and towards Denmark, where he leaped between his outstretched arms and into the warm bath water.

"Well, why didn't I think of that?" Denmark frowned huffily, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Because you're an idiot," Norway informed him, shrugging off his coat. Denmark nodded then frowned.

"That's not what you usually wear, Norge! Where's your sailor outfit?"

Norway looked down at his tan pants and his dark green shirt, and his name tag still pinned to his shirt. Dammit he forgot...

"Um, my sailor outfit is in the wash, so..." Norway shrugged emotionless.

"But what about your hat?"

"Just shut up already."

"Okay!" Denmark smiled but he was suddenly shoved away as a small child, maybe about ten or eleven years old, burst into the room, with thick eyebrows and blonde hair, smiling widely.

"Hello! I'm Peter, but call me Sealand! That's my country name!"

"Your not an actual country yet..."Denmark frowned. Sealand spun around and glared at him, then turned around and smiled.

"I like Spongebob and milkshakes! I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

Norway, actually, was already annoyed in the five seconds the kid had been there.

"Right, whatever. I'm gojng to bed, I've had a long day," Norway yawned, and shoved past Denmark and Sealand, intent on going to his bedroom and collapsing onto his bed.

"Norge!" Denmark grabbed Norway's wrist as Sealand scowled at the ground, obviously unhappy with the first impression he had given Norway. "Um...I was wondering...Would you maybe sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Norway yawned, too tired to argue.

"Yay!" Denmark stood up and gave Norway a wet hug, accidentally soaking him. Norway gave a sort of grumble and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He began pulling on his pajamas before he realized he still had to take off his clothes. Ugggh. he was so tired...

When he finally managed to undress then dress again (the right way) he shuffled out of his bedroom and into Denmark's room, yawning.

Denmark was already in bed, adjusting his pillow and only wearing a pair of red boxers. Norway stared at him for a few seconds before Denmark noticed and turned around, smiling.

"Hello!"

Norway didn't answer and just continued staring. Denmark frowned.

"What?"

Norway yawned and went around the other side of the bed, picked up a spare pillow and threw it with as much force as he could at the Dane, and caused the taller nation to stumble backwards.

"Put on some clothes," Norway sighed, and flopped down onto the bed, passing out right then and there.


	15. Chapter 15-Curl-Denmark

Denmark woke up, fully dressed in (gasp) PAJAMAS!

What nonsense has happened?!

What has made him wear PAJAMAS?!

TO BED?!

Oh, here was the answer...

Right beside him.

Latched onto his arm.

Drooling and mumbling.

Turns out, Norge is a sleep-talker.

But anyways...

WHY WASN'T HE IN JUST BOXERS?!

HE ALWAYS GOES TO BED IN BOXERS!

Wait..

Processing...

A.) Pajamas.

B.) Norway.

Hmm...

WHOA WHOA WAIT NORWAY WAS IN BED WITH HIM?!

Oh yeah...

Moment of panic has passed.

Denmark rested his head back down on his pillow, closing his eyes.

Man, and he was ready to go all Chuck Norris on somebody...

~Time skip brought to you by The Awesome Trio. Awesomer than all of us by 0.0000000000457 percent.

Denmark watched Norway attack his Cheerios with his spoon, frowning. The guy had already have four bowls, how much Cheerios could he handle?!

Denmark sighed and looked down at the dregs of his own cereal. He stirred it and stood up, placing it in the sink. Norway glared at him, like, Are you gonna wash that? but Denmark just stalked out of the dining room and into the living room, where Sealand sat right in front of the TV, watching that same cartoon that Iceland likes with the yellow sponge.

Denmark gave another frown as he looked at Iceland, laying across Sweden's lap (his current unofficial-friend-person-chair-thing) and texting, occasionally throwing Sealand a dirty look. He clearly didn't like the younger nation, but why Denmark didn't know.

Denmark sighed and slumped against the wall. He was bored...He needed something to do...

Norway walked in at that precise moment and glared at him, then began lecturing him on how he too needs to contribute to doing the dishes and not just leave them for him and Finland to wash.

Denmark, however, wasn't paying attention. He just now noticed how that little curl on the side of Norway's head bobbed slightly whenever he spoke.

Denmark had always wondered what that curl did. He watched it bob for a few few more seconds, Norway still glaring at him. Iceland was still texting, Finland had just walked in with Hanatamago, and Sweden was attempting to push Iceland off him. Denmark was way too distracted to listen to Norway talk.

After a minute more of watching that curl, Denmark reached out and grabbed it softly, giving it a soft yank.

Norway gasped and stepped back, face coated a fiery shade of red and his whole body shivering, his eyes wide. He turned away, weakly raising his hand and trying to knock Denmark's hand away.

Denmark frowned and pulled again, harder this time.

Norway gasped again, quivering. He turned to face Denmark and tried to glare at him, but his eyes were wide and he was shaking too hard to pull it off, his whole face red. Denmark frowned once again. What did the curl do? He didn't get it. Iceland had stopped texting and was watching, Finland and Sweden too. Still curious, Denmark tugged the curl once again.

Gasping and weakly attempting to swat his hand away again, Norway stepped back, whimpering, still coated crimson red.

"Hey, Norge? What does this curl do?" Denmark asked, hand still on Norway's curl. Norway attempted another glaring but he shuddered as Denmark tugged again.

"St-stop..." he said weakly, trying to push Denmark away from him. Denmark gave another tug, harder this time, and Norway moaned, his face turning, if possible, even redder than before, turning away with his hand pressed to his mouth, shaking hard.

"Norway?" Iceland asked, frowning. "I'm with Denmark. What does the curl do? You're acting strange."

Norway didn't answer and just shook his head, still trying to make Denmark let go of his curl.

"Stop!" He gasped as Denmark pulled on it again, stepping away further, still shivering like it was cold, his eyes wide and his shoulders shaking, his whole body quivering and shuddering, his face red and teeth bared, trying to prevent another moan from escaping.

Denmark obeyed this time and frowned, letting go of Norge's curl. Norway took a second to recover, but he was still shaking and red. He turned away and rushed upstairs.

Denmark frowned at the others.

"Seriously, what does the curl do? I still don't get it."

"Me neither," Finland shrugged, frowning also. Iceland just cast Denmark a curious look and said,

"Why don't you go ask him? Maybe he'll tell you?"

Iceland smirked and looked back down at his phone, adding,

"After all, he is your boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 16-Family Time-Denmark

Sadly, Norway had locked the door to his bedroom and was refusing to let anybody in, so Denmark couldn't exactly find out what that curl did. Did it make him really embarrassed?

Denmark had sat in his room for seven whole hours before the realization hit him.

Oh.

~Time skip brought to you by 2p!Nordics. Norway is a happy-go-lucky pyromaniac, Sweden is social, Finland is friggin' scary, Denmark smokes, and Iceland is yandere. It's more serious than we thought.~

"Guys! This is going to be so much fun!" Finland smiled, looking at the others cramped into the back seat.

Denmark had insisted on sitting next to Norway, and Iceland refused to sit in the back seat, ever, and was currently laying across Norway and Denmark's laps, and Sealand, who also didn't want to sit in the very back, was sitting on top of Iceland's legs. Finland was in his usual spot in the front seat and Sweden was driving.

Overall it was very cramped and patience was wearing thin in the fifty-two minute drive to the roller rink.

"Su-San! Can you turn up the radio?"

"It d'str'cts me..."

"Su-San, RADIO!"

"Can we change it to pop music?"

"Hey! Stop drooling on my shirt!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Your conscious, WHY ARE YOU DROOLING?"

"Guys, stop fighting!"

"I AM THE KING OF THE CAR!"

"SHUT UP SEALAND!"

To put it to you simply, everybody was very happy when they finally got out fot he car, Finland seething that he didn't get to listen to his precious radio, Norway wiping the drool of his shirt, and Denmark trying to prevent Sealand and Iceland from killing each other.

"Remind us why we agreed to go to this?" Norway scowled, corssing his arms. Finland just gave a huge smile and sang,

"FAMILY TIIIIIIIIIME!"

Iceland groaned and banged his against the wall, resulting in an "OW!"

"Quit your whining, let's go!" Finland took their hands and dragged them all inside with surprsing strength.

Once inside, they checked their shoe sizes and requested the roller blades. Once they finally got them, Sealand raced onto the rink and begin going fast, ignoring Sweden and Finland yelling at him to slow down before he hurt himself.

Iceland relcutantly rolled out onto the rink and began moving at a slow pace, and Norway was moving swiftly in time with the music. Denmark smiled and rolled out onto the rink...

And fell onto his butt.

"OW HOLY HECK THAT HURTS OH SWEET MERCY WHAT ARE THESE FLOORS MADE OF?!"

"Wood, you idiot," Norway sighed, rolling right past him and doing a neat little spin (which was difficult to do on roller blades, may Denmark add).

Denmark sighed and attempted to stand up, only to fall back down on his backside. Cursing, he instead resorted to scootching around, which was made easier from the cloth of his coat.

He was halfway around the rink when Norway passed him for the sixth time and sighed,

"Do you need any help, you idiot?"

"Please."

Norway groaned and yanked Denmark onto his feet with so much force he accidentally fell onto Norge and pinned him to the ground on what he would consider being an enjoyable position if they weren't in public.

"Get off of me, you're heavy."

"Right away," Denmark said, embarrassed and jumping up only to remember he was on wheels and falling over backwards.

Norway gave another groan and pulled Denmark to his feet, and began leading him around the rink, holding his wrists and guiding him throughout a whole two rounds.

"There...You think you can skate on your own, now?"

"Yeah," Denmark grinned.

"Good..."Norway gave a huff and turned around, but was surprised when Denmark latched onto him from behind, his arms wrapped around his waist. Norway blushed furiously and said,

"What are you doing, you stupid- Somebody is going to see us!"

"I doubt it, since we're in the back and it's pretty dark," Denmark smirked. He trailed his hand softly through Norway's hair and rubbed his finger underneath Norway's chin.

"Hey, Norge...?"

"What?" Norway growled, irritated and attempting to shove Denmark off of him.

"I figured out what this curl does..."

Norway froze, not looking back at Denmark. After a moment, he said,

"Den-"

But Denmark had already wrapped his finger around it and tugged it softly, hearing Norway gasp and shudder beneath him was only a bonus as they rolled into the corner, in almost complete darkness.

"St-stop!" Norway growled, trying to shove Denmark away. Denmark smiled once again. It's not like he was trying to be perverted, he just thought Norway's reaction was so cute~.

Denmark pulled on it again and smiled even wider when Norway gave another gasp and froze, his clenched fist halfway to Denmark's jaw. Norway shuddered as waves of pleasure gripped his body and he hunched over, wheezing.

"I told y-you to stop! This would b-be considered molesting!"

"What? You aren't enjoying this?" Denmark smirked and tugged again, harder this time. "I know I am~ You're cute little face is priceless."

Norway's face was flushed red and his eyes were wide, he seemed unable to make any more noise as he quivered.

"So...Norway?" Denmark smiled down and knelt so he was at Norway's height, and smiled at him.

"How would you feel if I did this...Every day?"

At the word 'day', he tugged harder and Norway moaned, weakly attempting to push him away as he continued to shudder. Denmark stopped pulling and smiled, skating away. he was going to pay for it, but he just had to see Norway's reactions again.

He skated out of the rink and sat down, taking of his skates, but froze when he saw a familiar person at the corner of his eye.

Five familiar persons, to be exact.

"Hello!" A voice giggled. "Remember us?"


	17. Chapter 17-Another Color-Norway

Norway skated off of the rink, intending to go over to Denmark and flip him over the table and smash his face repeatedly until he was spurting blood from both nostrils and begging for mercy.

Sadly, all plans of something like that were driven form his mind as soon as he saw what was going on:

Denmark was standing up and facing another figure, shorter than him, with darker blonde hair and lighter, dull blue eyes, wearing a pink coat over a white button-up shirt and a red sailor hat, with red pants and black shoes. He had a black cross hair-clip pinning his hair back, and a burn on the right side of his face.

Behind him was a taller man with long, wild-ish hair that stuck up similar to Denmark's, with darker blue eyes and a scar beneath his left eye, stubble on his chin and wearing a black shirt, red tie, and black pants, arms crossed a pack of cigarettes peeking out of his pocket.

One looked similar to Iceland, but had red eyes and a sort of strawberry-blonde color to his hair, and was a bit taller than Iceland himself, but only a bit. He was wearing a red hoodie over a black shirt and ripped jeans, and had the peek of a knife poking out of his pocket.

Behind him stood a slightly shorter nation, with dark red eyes and darker blonde hair, in a gray military uniform similar to Finland's, plus a black jacket. He looked murderous.

Standing next to the nation who looked alike to Denmark was easily the tallest, wearing a red coat and black shirt and pants, a striking resemblance to Sweden, except his eyes were more of a blue than a blue-green and his hair was also strawberry-blonde.

Denmark was standing feet from them, looking angry.

"Hvem dælen er du ?! Hvad laver du her ?!"

(Who the heck are you?! What are you doing here?!)

The look-alike to Norway smiled and waved at him like they were old friends, and answered in a language as one Norway recognized as Norwegian.

"Hva trenger du ikke husker meg , Danmark? Det har bare vær sånn, hva, fem år? Har du glemt allerede?"

(What, you don't remember me, Denmark? It's only been like, what, five years? Have you forgotten already?)

Denmark gave him a snarling look and said in Danish,

"Jeg husker dig nu! Fandt endnu ikke sætte ild til en skole for fem år siden? Du scumbag!"

(I remember you now! Didn't yet set fire to a school five years ago? You scumbag!)

The Norway look-alike smiled, but this time he answered in a language Norway only knew because it was his brother's own language:

"Egil, þú vissulega man að gera það, ekki þú?"

(Egil, you certainly remember doing that, don't you?)

The Iceland look-alike smiled in a way that it didn't look so friendly and it didn't reach his eyes- It clearly wasn't a genuine smile.

Norway stared at all of them...Now that he thought about it, they did look very familiar...

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, then opened them and skated over to where Denmark as standing.

"Denmark, what-"

Denmark turned around and flashed him a warning look, like, Stay back so i don't accidentally rip your head off instead of theirs.

Norway obeyed and took a cautious step back, throwing the Nordic look-alikes a glance. They were staring at him like he was a meal, and they were a pack of dogs, ready to devour him in one gulp and feed on his intestines, especially his look-alike.

"Loki, what are we waiting for?" The Finland look-alike snarled, walking forward. "Let's rip them, already-"

"Calm yourself, Thurston, we're not here for that...Yet. Bernard, restrain him!" The one addressed as Loki commanded. The Sweden look-alike held back the one addressed as Thurston and glanced at Loki, who was smiling at the Denmark look-alike.

"Markell and I are here just to see how our 1P! are doing...But we certainly will be back," Loki smiled, then turned away. "Egil, Markell, come with me. Thurston, Bernard, go home."

"But-" Thurston protested, looking very angry, but Bernard just tugged on his arm and pulled him away, shoulders slouching.

The look-alikes all walked away and out the doors. By this time, Denmark and Norway had been joined by their fellow Nordics and were staring at their look-alikes retreating backs.

"What the hell was that all about?" Norway asked.

"No idea," Denmark sighed, "But whatever it is...

It can't be good."


	18. Chapter 18-First Time?-Norway

The Nordics all left feeling like they were being watched. As they drove home, Finland looking scared to death and checking the review mirror every so often, Iceland sitting up for once and in the back seat, also for once, watching the line of cars behind them.

Norway was huddled close to Denmark. He had just said he was cold, but he would never admit that the experience back there had frightened him. At first, it hadn't seemed so bad, but that look on his look-alike's face...

Was one of pure insanity, madness, the shadow of darkness itself on his face, and it made Norway shudder, to think that, once, his face had actually looked like that.

He, England, and Romania alone knew the secrets of the 2P's- That they were actually all the nations, how they had once been. Yes, it was true, Norway used to be a bit of pyromaniac, used to pillage villages and be obsessed with the absolute madness inside him- But that darkness had passed.

Nobody ever remembered being their 2P's, because once they changed and got out of that phase, a whole new being was created- The 2P. The only thing changed about the 2P was the appearance of the 2P- It would be too confusing if there were exact look-alikes running about.

Denmark himself was shaking slightly, however he too insisted it was just cold. Sweden also kept looking in the review mirror cautiously, checking to see if the look-alikes were following them.

The only person who seemed to be unaffected by the sudden appearance of the 2P's was Sealand.

"Who were those people, they were strange looking, huh? I bet they were jealous of my mad roller skating skills!"

"Do us a favor," Norway growled, "And shut up."

Sealand obeyed, but he gave a pout as he did what he was told. Norway closed his eyes and sighed. He was so afraid from that last experience that he had forgotten to pound Denmark's face in repeatedly until he was sporting two black eyes a bloody nose and possibly suffer from a concussion.

When they got home, Norway went straight up to his room where he changed into his dark blue pajamas and he headed over to Denmark's room- He was too afraid to sleep alone tonight.

As he entered the room, he saw Denmark dressed in pajamas laying on the bed, smiling at Norway.

He knew I was coming.

A sudden rush of affection towards the taller nation surged through Norway and he forced a smile, then smooth out his spot on the bed and lay down, however he wasn't at all sleepy.

After a few moments of silence, while the lamp burned silently in their presence, Denmark eventually said,

"Norge, I know you're scared."

Norway turned over onto his back and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Okay, so what if I am?"

"I just thought you were the kind that would never be afraid of anything."

"You idiot, everybody is afraid of something...Sometimes it just takes longer for one to figure it out. And I'm not exactly afraid of them."

"Then what are you afraid of, Norge?"

Norway paused for a moment, then said,

"Sometimes, I'm afraid of the dark. I'm afraid something bad will happen to any of my friends, magical or non. I'm afraid that I will one day disappear, or my brother, too. I'm afraid that my brother will hate me, and I used to be afraid to fall in love."

Denmark stared at him for a moment, then asked,

"To fall in-?"

"It's a long story," Norway sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Denmark asked,

"So, about that curl..."

"Yeah, about my curl..." Norway raised a fist and punched Denmark, hard, in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Denmark whined, pouting and holding his shoulder with his other hand. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just curious!"

"Yeah, well..." Norway sighed and closed his eyes, but was still restless, and the wooden headboard digging into his back was not making it any better. He opened his eyes to see Denmark reaching across, hesitantly, to his shoulder.

Denmark withdrew his hand, looking fearful, but Norway just sighed and nodded, bracing himself.

Denmark reached over and wrapped his finger around the curl, giving it the softest of tugs.

It might have been the softest of tugs, but God, Norway still felt it. It was a slight tingly feeling in his lower regions, not very powerful, but enough that he was aware that his curl was being pulled.

Denmark pulled again, slightly harder, and Norway felt his face redden, but now to not so much now that they were alone. Denmark pulled again, harder, and Norway stiffened, the tugging, tingly feeling originating from his vital regions growing harder and seeming to pound him from the inside, and he felt a shudder grip his body.

Denmark smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, harder yet. Norway felt the tug pull harder and a wave of indescribable pleasure washed over him and he gave another shudder.

Denmark tugged, more harder still, still smiling. Norway closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his legs spread open and breathing hard through his nose as the pleasurable feeling spread to his stomach.

Norway gripped the bed sheets as Denmark pulled again, harder yet, and Norway opened his mouth and let that forbidden sound he tried to keep in out; A low moan that he quickly hushed up as wave upon wave washed through him, and drove every other thought from his mind. He gasped, opening his eyes and straightening up. Denmark smiled and snuggled closer to him, pulling much, much harder this time.

Norway gave another moan that sounded a bit more like a shriek and his hips bucked and he lay his head on Denmark's shoulder, panting as the waves went faster and harder, the tingly feeling feeling soooooo good...

"Nyahhhhh...H-hahhh...D-Denmark...Stop..."

Denmark complied, withdrawing and looking disappointed, but Norway snaked his arm around his waist and smiled, kissing him on the lips.

Denmark, shocked at first, melted right into the kiss and raced his fingers through Norway's hair, gripping his ear tightly.

Norway smiled and trailed his hand down to the hem of Denmark's pants. He would refuse to admit it later on, but God, he was so turned on right now.

Denmark withdrew in shock, eyes wide.

"N-Norge?"

Norway smiled at him and tugged on the hem of his pajama pants, saying,

"You don't normally wear pants, do you, Den?"

Denmark blinked, then grinned.

"No, I don't."

He ripped his pants off and began unbuttoning his shirt, as Norway began slipping off his own pants, smirking up at the taller nation.

"Man, I don't know how that curl does it, but I'm going to pull it every night," Denmark grinned, leaning down to help unbutton Norway's own shirt.

"Yeah, and I'll bite you're head off. This is a one-time-deal, Dane." Norway said, looping his leg around Denmark's.

Denmark suddenly paused, then frowned down at Norway.

"Hey...Norge...Is this your first time?"

Norway rolled his eyes.

"If it was, that would be creepy. A 1000+ virgin? Are you insane?" He sighed.

"Yeah, it isn't my first time either." Denmark grinned, then he smiled and leaned down, placing his lips on Norway's collarbone and sucking and kissing, biting down softly and leaving Norway moaning. He continued doing this all the way down to the hem of Norway's boxers, leaving light, purple bruises, a beautiful contrast to Norway's own pale skin.

Norway let out a sharp breath and grabbed Denmark's hair as Denmark slid his boxers off, smiling down at Norway's vital regions.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do this?"

"Just shut up and do it, Dane."


	19. Chapter 19-Dogs-Denmark

Denmark woke up the next morning feeling alive. Okay, so maybe had had stayed up till the wee hours of the morning pounding Norway so hard he was practically crying about half-way through, but still...

It was an amazing experience.

Denmark smiled as he looked at the sleeping Norge and he stood up and went downstairs, where he poured himself a bowl of some Honey Bunches of Oats.

He stirred his cereal, watching it spin as he spooned some into his mouth. He watched Iceland come downstairs, eyes wide, black circles underneath his eyes. He gave Denmark a weary look and began pouring himself some cereal, his arms shaking.

Denmark didn't figure out what was wrong until-

Oh shit.

Denmark's room is right next to Iceland's...

~Time skip brought to you by America's burgers. HAMBAGAHHHHHH~

Denmark looked up from the TV as he saw Norway walking out the door. He jumped to his feet and ran after Norway, grabbing his hand.

"Hey! Norge! Where ya goin'?"

"Oh...Um, out," Norway said in an embarrassed way. Denmark noticed he had name tag pinned to his shirt but just shrugged it off. Meh.

"Oh...Okay. I thought we could, you know, spend the day together," Denmark said sadly.

"Sorry..."Norway sighed and gave a Denmark a small smile before climbing into the car. Denmark gave another sigh and walked back inside moodily.

Loki jumped up into his lap and tried licking his face, putting on a pouty face, begging for food.

Denmark sighed and gave the dog a few treats and sat back down on the couch...

He was soooooooooooo bored...

And this Sealand douche was hogging the TV...

Watching some stupid show with what looked like mutant samurai frogs...

And Sweden was at work (Ikea) and Finland was making dinner...

After a few more moments of complete boredom, Denmark couldn't take it anymore, so he stood up, grabbed a leash, hooked it to Loki's collar, and took the dog out for a walk.

He walked down the streets, thinking hard about the day to come. Tomorrow was November thirtieth, the day Finland put up all the Christmas decorations, and he wouldn't stop until they were all up.

This of course was a hellish experience and Denmark was already dreading it.

As he continued walking, he soon found himself at a dog part, Loki jumping up and down like crazy and barking excitedly.

Denmark sighed and entered the dog part, looking at the few other people out with their dogs. One lady with a Great Dane was watching her dog roll around in the snow, and two boys, maybe about seventeen or eighteen, were attempting to walk five dogs at once, one large and the rest small, and an older woman was petting a poodle as she sat on a park bench. A few other dogs were running around in the dog run as the owners chatted with each other.

Denmark walked over to the dog run and let Loki loose, who barked with joy and began chasing his own tail, yelping excitedly as he saw a small Collie race towards him.

Loki ran off to play with the Collie and Denmark watched from afar, smiling. He wished he could have a free life like those dogs, without having to worry about country work or wars or anything like that...

He frowned and looked away from the dogs, and that was he saw one of his best friends walking towards him.

The albino was wearing a red sweat shirt and a pair of black shorts and flip-flops, defying the cold weather with a pair of sunglasses on his face, smiling at Denmark as he walked six dogs at once, three leashes in each hand.

"Hello, Prussia!" Denmark grinned as Prussia grinned back.

"Yo!"

"What's with the dogs?"

"The awesome me walks dogs as a side job...You know, for extra cash..."

"Looks like a tough job," Denmark said, eyeing the two most hyper-looking ones that were jumping around in their leashes, barking.

"It is. But don't worry, the awesome me can handle it!" Prussia smirked and began walking around the dog run, Denmark next to him.

"So what are you doing in Denmark?"

"Eh, I was just in the area..."

"Oh..."

"How have ya been? The awesome me hasn't heard from you since the party! Norway had stormed away looking pretty mad!"

"Oh," Denmark smiled at his friend, "We're good...We're, ah, together now."

Prussia froze, staring at him.

"Like...Together together?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence...

Then-

"I KNEW IT! IT HAD TO HAPPEN ONE OF THESE DAYS! THE AWESOME ME SO KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN ONE DAY!"

"Yeah, you and everybody else," Denmark frowned. "What's with everybody saying that?"

"Well, with you, it's, ah, what's the word..." Prussia paused, thinking for a second before resuming, "It was obvious, yeah. And Norway...He just needs a little push, that's all."

"Nice to know." Denmark grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever, don't let it get to you, though."

"Trust me, I won't..."

Prussia grinned as they continued walking. After a while, Denmark sighed,

"We did it last night."

"Like...'Did it'?"

"Yep." Denmark smirked. "He's bigger than I thought."

Prussia doubled over with laughter, almost loosing his hold on the dog leashes.

"MEIN GOTT- DON'T S-SAY THAT AGAIN, I'M D-DYING-"

Denmark laughed with him, but the two stopped suddenly when one of the dogs burst free from their leash.

"GET BACK HERE!" Prussia commanded, handing the leashes to Denmark, who grabbed onto them tightly as Prussia dived after the dog, chasing it around the dog park and loosing his sunglasses in the process.

When he finally caught the dog, he brought the squirming creature back.

"Hey...Denmark, is that your dog?"

"Which one?"

"The black one rolling in the mud."

"SHIT-"


	20. Chapter 20-Bath Time Part One-Denmark

Denmark carried the muddy puppy home, saying good-bye to his friend and scowling the whole time.

"Another damn bath! How many times have I told you?"

Loki looked up at him with big, sad blue eyes and licked his chin.

*Sigh*...

Denmark's just couldn't stay mad at his 'baby' too long. He smiled and tickled Loki behind the ear, laughing as the dog suddenly perked up and tried to gnaw it's own ear.

When they got home, as soon as he opened the door he saw Sealand sitting on the floor in front of the TV, his nose almost touching the screen. Iceland was texting on his phone, laying across Sweden, who's chin was resting on his left hand and he appeared to had dozed off.

Finland, smiling, rushed into the living room and said,

"Hey, Denmark, I have something to ask-"

He stopped dead when he saw the mud-soaked puppy in his arms.

"Bath. Now."

Denmark sighed and carried the squirming puppy to the bathroom, where he shut the door behind him and began running the bath water.

When it was maybe about three inches, Denmark stopped the water and turned to the puppy. The puppy was sitting upright and glaring at him, like, 'Don't even think about it.'

Denmark sighed.

"You know I have to do it, Loki..."

The dog whimpered and squirmed, looking uncomfortable.

"To make you fell better, I never liked baths either, but I always took them," Denmark smiled down at the puppy. The puppy gave him a reproachful look and gave him a small bark.

"Yeah, it isn't very fun...But it makes you smell pretty good," Denmark held his hands out to the puppy, who continued to gaze at him like he was a madman.

"And...You know, it makes you look good...For the lady dogs, ya know?" Denmark smiled as the puppy seemed to think about it, and it was there that he took his chance: He snatched the dog up and dumped him into the tub, the poor thing squirming as he did so.

Denmark grabbed the soap and held it threateningly up to the dog's face.

"I have soap and I'm not afraid to use it."

Loki whined and sat down, looking defeated. Denmark smiled and bent down to pour soap onto Loki's furry back.

"You see? Good b-ARRGHHHHHH!"

The dog had jumped over him, used his back as a springboard, and launched himself across the bathroom, skidding into the wall with a yelp.

Denmark gave a growl and turned around, cornering the puppy.

"Listen here, dog. Your getting a bath, whether you like it or not. If and when Norge gets home by the time I pass out spontaneously onto my bed, and you decided to do so with me, as you always do, you need to be clean, because I won't sleep next to a dirty dog and neither will my baby."

It felt funny, calling Norway his baby, and nice, but he didn't have time to think about that now.

Right now he had to concentrate on the mission at hand:

Project: Get Loki To Take A BATH, or, as he liked to call it, PGLTTAB. Pluh-ge-le-teetee-ah-be-whatever-the-hell. Well, at least he tried making a word out of it.

Denmark flared down at the dog, and the dog flared back. They were standing three feet from each other, and all this scene needed was a tumbleweed and the classic "This town ain't big enough for the two of us."

Denmark eyes the dog as the dog eyes back, haunches raised, ears pointed.

With a mighty battle cry, Denmark rushed forward and tackled the dog, wrestling the squirming puppy into his grip and plunging the dog into the bath, splashing soap and water over his front as he raised the scrubbie-scrub triumphantly into the air.

"You left me no choice, Loki..."

And with that he brought down his deadly Scrubbie-Scrub of Doom and Destruction down onto the puppy's silky coat that was currently caked with mud.

"HAH! I TRIUMPH!" He said, raising his fist and letting out quite war cry.

"He's crazy..." He heard Iceland's voice say before he hears the door shut behind him.

~Time skip brought to you by Iggy's scones. Weapons of their own.~

Denmark dried Loki's fur with a towel, smiling at the clean puppy before him.

He himself was a little soapy and wet, but he didn't mind. He stepped out as he hears the front door open and close.

"I'm home." He heard Norway's voice say dully as he entered the living room with Loki in his arms.

Norway froze, staring at the soapy Denmark, then at the squeaky-clean puppy, who looked resentful at the moment.

"Bath time," Denmark explained. Norway nodded and stuffed something into the depths of his coat, before Denmark could see.

"Oh." There was a silence as the two stood, alone, in the kitchen. After a moment Norway sighed,

"I need a bath too..."

Denmark set Loki down and crossed his arms, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I think I used up all the hot water in my attempt to get Loki in the bath tub."

Norway crossed his own arms and smirked up at Denmark before saying,

"That's okay, because you'll be in there to warm me up, yes?"

Denmark's eyes widened as he thought,

Oh yeah.

Norway grabbed his wrist and yanked him up the stairs, Norway already unbuckling his own pants to undress for the bath. Denmark smirked as they entered his bathroom.

It's bath time.


	21. Chapter 21-Bath Time Part 2-Norway

Norway threw his belt onto the ground and began sliding off his pants, folding his coat up to where the green apron wouldn't fall out and he would never hear the end of it from Denmark.

Denmark was already undoing the buttons on his shirt as he gave Norway a look; He clearly hadn't been expecting this but he wasn't complaining, either.

Once Denmark's shirt was off Norway snaked his arms around his waist and stood up on tip-toe, giving Denmark a kiss on his nose as his other hand traced Denmark's abs.

"Hello, Norway." Denmark smiled, leaning down and giving him a kiss on his jaw.

Norway smiled and ripped off his own shirt, and turned away, filling the bathtub. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either, more lukewarm, if anything.

As he took off his underwear, he saw Denmark behind him checking out his hair and fluffing it up in the mirror. He smiled as he took of his hair clip.

Stupid idiot.

I love him.

He slid into the water, crossing his arms and legs as he waited for Denmark. Denmark took off his pants and underwear and practically jumped into the water, causing waves to wash over Norway and soak his hair.

Denmark smiled at him and began pouring something into the water as the tub continued to fill. Norway didn't realize what it was until he was suddenly surrounded by bubbles.

"Bubble bath!" Denmark laughed, throwing his hands up in the air. Norway rolled his eyes.

"You are so immature."

"Why thank you," Denmark grinned. They sat like that, for a few minutes of silence. Norway kept rubbing his back, which was hurting from lifting all the heavy Christmas items onto the shelves at the convenience store. After a minute or so, Denmark noticed and said,

"C'mere."

Casting him a suspicious look, Norway crawled over towards him, but Denmark grabbed his shoulders and wheeled him around so he was practically sitting in the Dane's lap.

"What-"

But suddenly Denmark began rubbing his back, and massaging his shoulders.

"Hahhhh...D-Denmark...Where'd you learn...Where'd you learn to d-do that...?"

"Eh, it's something I've picked up on," The Dane smirked as he continued to massage Norway. Norway rested his head on Denmark's shoulder and said,

"Well, it f-feels nice."

"I thought it would," Denmark smiled.

They sat in silence for a few more moments until Denmark reached over and grabbed Norway's shampoo. Norway felt it run onto his head and he felt Denmark lather it through his hair. It felt good...

Suddenly Denmark gripped his curl and slicked it with the soap, and Norway felt that tugging sensation below in his vital regions that caused him to flush red.

"Oops, sorry, Norge..."Denmark grinned. "I keep forgetting."

"Sure you do, you asshole..."

Norway sighed as he felt Denmark rinse water through his hair. After Denmark was done, he scooted off of him and sat back down across from Denmark.

Another moment of silence...

Denmark grabbed his shampoo and began lathering it through his own hair as Norway asked,

"Dane?'

"Yeah?"

"I keep forgetting to ask you...Why do you use Shea Butter?"

Denmark paused and looked down at his shampoo. Then he smiled softly and said,

"Well, it smells like you, so...I thought it would make me feel better every day if I had your smell with me...God, that sounded creepy."

Norway smiled and said,

"Not creepy at all...Okay, maybe a little creepy."

Denmark laughed as he continued to lather his hair with the shampoo. When he was finished he dunked his head underwater.

Norway sighed, but then felt something grab his member.

Holy freaking Thor, that sneaky idiot...

He had used the bubbles in the water to take advantage of him...

Norway raised his leg to knee Denmark's face but Denmark jumped out of the water, his hair raining water down on Norway as he laughed.

"Your reaction was hilarious!"

"Great...Now let go of me," Norway commanded, Denmark's hand only instead tightening around it.

"Why, Nor?" Denmark smiled down at him. "This doesn't feel good?"

"Far from it, now let go."

Denmark sighed and obeyed, sitting back and keeping his hands to himself. They sat in silence for a long, long time, until Denmark scootched close to him and snaked his arm around Norway's shoulders.

Norway sighed and leaned into him, taking advantage of this moment. he might as well enjoy the time he had with Denmark, because with Christmas getting closer, he would be called back into work even more. That, and he had a pile of papers he had to do as a country waiting for him on his desk in his room.

They sat like that for a few seconds before Denmark absentmindedly grabbed his curl and tugged, hard.

A million things exploded in Norway's mind. Dirty thoughts, things he wanted to do so badly right now, naked in the bath tub with Denmark...He felt a wave grip his body and he shuddered against Denmark.

"Sorry, Nor..." Denmark said, after realizing what he had done. Norway had to get away from him before he did something he would regret- He stepped out of the bath tub and grabbed a towel, drying himself.

Bath time was over.

Denmark sighed and he too stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and running it through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Norway kept his ow towel draped around him like a cloak as Denmark stepped out of the bathroom into his room.

"Nor!"

Norway frowned and he too stepped out of the bath tub, to see Denmark staring at his wall. The window was open and letting freezing air in, but that wasn't what was concerning Denmark at the moment.

Norway's gaze followed Denmark's and he stared too at the wall.

Written with what looked like a cigarette ashes on the wall was a message.

_**ASHES,**_

_**ASHES,**_

_**THEY**_

_**ALL**_

_**BURN**_

_**DOWN**_

"What does it mean, Nor?" Denmark scowled, turning back into the bathroom and grabbing a rag. "Who did this, do you know?"

As Denmark began cleaning the eerie message off the wall, Norway just stared at the words. He knew who had done it, but he didn't want to admit it...

He just shook his head and said,

"No clue, Dane."


	22. Chapter 22-Nightmare-Norway

Norway passed out onto the bed after hearing Denmark rant on about who could possibly had written the message on the wall. They had agreed to keep all the doors and windows in the house locked at all times from now on and they also had agreed to not tell the others about the message.

In the morning, as Norway got up, he noticed that the spot next to his was empty and cold. Frowning, he stood up and walked over to the bathroom and peeked in, noticing the bath tub was still full.

Stupid Dane, he thought to himself as he bent over and unplugged the drain-thingy, so the water drained away. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He turned around and saw a horrifying sight:

The whole bathroom was on fire.

He backed away, eyes wide, and his legs hit the bath tub, causing him to fall over and hit his head on the edge. He stared up at the flames licking the ceiling and began to scream as the fire edged slowly towards the bath tub, he could already feel the heat radiating from it.

As it edged closer, the hem of Norway's night shirt caught fire suddenly and he yelped, trying to splash water onto it to put it out, but nothing happened. he began to scream even more as the heat burned his skin, blackened it, and soon it was so burned, burned all the way down to the nerve, that he felt nothing, no pain, none at all...

The fire erupted all around him, burning and charring his skin as he screamed. He stared into the fire, whimpering as he saw a figure walking through the fire. emerging from the fire, completely untouched from it, was his other self.

His 2P.

His turquoise eyes were staring down at Norway, no sympathy in them, and he began laughing a long, drawn-out, cruel laugh, as he sang,

"Ashes, ashes, they all

burn

down,"

Norway gave another scream as his 2P leaned down and cupped his head in his hands, smiling.

"Mine, Norway...Mine... Du og meg begge godt at noe du elsker, vil bli borte på et blunk ..Så se asken falle, og du med dem."

(You and me both know very well that anything you love, will be gone in no time...So watch the ashes fall, and you with them.)

Norway glared up at his other self and jerked his face away. His 2P just smiled and turned away, walking away, singing softly,

"Ring rundt bålet, lomme full av kamper , aske, aske, de alle brenne ned ..."

(Ring around the fire, pocket full of matches, ashes, ashes, they all burn down...)

Norway glared at his 2P before noticing something else walking towards him...

It was Denmark, looking untouched by the fire.

"Denmark! Help me!" he said, as the fire continued to burn through him. "Denmark, help!"

Denmark stared down at him, eyes wide, before producing something form behind his back...

His axe.

Norway felt his heart race as Denmark raised it, ever so slowly.

No...What the hell are you doing, idiot?!

"Godnat, Norge." Denmark said, and brought his axe down as Norway's scream cut through the air, almost as sharp as the axe itself.

Norway woke up sweating and his throat raw. He jerked into a sitting position and bonking Denmark in the head in the process. he had apparently been screaming his head off and had woken up the whole house, because Finland and Sweden burst in, Sweden holding a knife and wearing his apron and Finland's eyes wide.

Down the hall they heard Iceland's door slam open and saw his skid down the hallway, slam into the wall, then regain himself and burst into Denmark's room.

"Noregur! Allt í lagi?!"

(Norway! You okay?!)

"Yes..." Norway gasped, pressing his face into his hands as he panted, sweat running down his forehead as he sat there, on the bed, shaking. Finland looked concerned and put his hand on his shoulder, and Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway.

"Nor, it's okay..."

Norway nodded, gasping, and buried his head into Denmark's chest. Words couldn't describe that nightmare he had just had. He continued to shake until hunger took over and he slid out of Denmark's grasp, intent on going downstairs to get himself some Cheerios.

"No, I'll get it," Denmark commanded. "You stay here and rest, okay?"

"Dane, it was a nightmare, I didn't freaking lose my kidneys."

"You sure about that?"

Norway rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the annoying idiot, who caught it and grinned.

"I'm m'k'ng pancakes, if y' want," Sweden offered. Norway shook his head and said,

"Nah, it's okay...I just want my Cheerios."

"Well...Stay here, okay? You still look pretty shaken up, you're all pale and stuff," Finland said firmly. "We'll just do the Christmas lights without you, okay?"

"Huh?" Norway asked, confused, but then he remembered.

Oh yeah...

Today we were supposed to hang up all that Christmas stuff Finland has...

It was something they always did together, like a tradition, and Norway didn't feel comfortable on skipping out on it.

"It's fine, Finland. I can still help with the Christmas lights."

Finland frowned.

"You sure?..."

"Yes," Norway growled as Denmark entered the room, with a bowl of his precious Cheerios in his hand.

"Denmark, he's going to be helping with the lights," Finland informed him. Denmark glared at Norway.

"What?"

"Listen, I'm an adult, I can do what I want to!" Norway frowned. Denmark scowled and handed him his Cheerios.

"Absolutely not."

Norway glared daggers at the Dane.

He was going to hang those Christmas lights up, whether he liked it or not.


	23. Chapter 23-Christmas Lights-Denmark

It took a half hour for Norway to convince Denmark that he was well enough to help with the Christmas lights, but even then Denmark was reproachful.

"Nor, your not allowed to go high on the ladder."

"Nor, whenever you get tired, you need to take a break immediately."

"Nor, if you need any help, just ask me."

"Nor, if you start hurting anywhere, tell any one of us at once."

"Nor-"

"OKAY I GET IT!"

After that bout of nasty temper, they managed to get along just fine. Norway was in charge of decorating the Christmas tree (Denmark wouldn't have it any other way) Denmark himself was outside helping Finland with the lights, and Iceland was hanging streamers and mistletoe and tinsel and the like around the house.

Sweden had gone out to get more decorations, because Finland had forced (I mean, um) asked him to go get some more for the house.

After they had hung up several blinking white lights on the roof and a few hanging red-and-green lights, Finland rushed inside and came back out with a few cardboard cut-outs of gingerbread men and snowmen.

"Fin...Seriously?"

"We will put these in the yard," Finland rasped, glaring at him with his purple eyes full of hell fire.

"Okay, okay, okay."

Once they had set up the three gingerbread men and the five snowmen, Denmark was ready to go inside and check up on Norway, but Finland held up some more Christmas lights and gave him this evil glare, like, 'No.'

Denmark sighed and began wrapping the golden lights around the chimney. With the excess lengths he made it trail down the house in festive way.

By then it had begun to snow lightly, dusting everything powdery white and bringing more of a "holiday feel" to it.

After several hours of decorating their three-story home (grrrroooaaaaan) Denmark managed to find an excuse to duck inside for a quick check-up on Norway by telling Finland that he was looking for some tinsel he had stored in a box.

Once inside, he raced into the living room to see their huge Christmas tree was set up, brushing the high ceiling and decorated with blinding white lights. Red tinsel was strung around it and the most festive way possible and there, decorating the tree and about halfway done, was his Norway, dressed normally but in place of his sailor's hat was a Santa hat, halfway up the ladder with a look of concentration on his face.

Denmark smiled and began snaking up to him, but his plan failed when Norway turned to grab another ornament fro the box that was somehow levitating next to him. Norway saw Denmark, and, not having even noticed he was there, freaked out and lost his hold on the ladder, falling right into Dnmark's arms, who fell over with Norway pinning him down.

"Nor! Your heavy!"

At that precise moment Iceland walked in with a bunch of spare Christmas lights wrapped around him, balancing a box of Christmas ornaments on his waist.

"Norway, look what I found!...Oh." he suddenly looked awkward. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, I was just about to kill this idiot for sneaking up on me," Norway growled, and gave Denmark a light punch to his shoulder before getting to his feet and brushing some dust off of his pants.

"Sorry, I was just checking up on you," Denmark smiled. Norway gave a huff and turned away, but not before Denmark saw his tiny smile. Sure, it was tiiiiny, but it was still there.

"Oh. Well, I found some more ornaments, Nor. Looks like they haven't been opened in years," Iceland said, handing the box to Norway.

"Oh, thanks, little bro," Norway smiled and took the box. Iceland smiled back and turned away to help decorate the tree.

Denmark wished he had a camera so he could take a picture of this adorable brotherly bonding!...

"DENMARK YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME HANG UP THE LIGHTS DO I NEED TO COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK OUTSIDE TO HELP ME?" Finland screamed from outside.

"I'M COMING!"

When everything was done, the Nordics stepped back to admire their handiwork, Finland beaming and snapping pictures of everything.

"They're pretty, eh?" Denmark asked, motioning towards the festive lights strung up around the house.

"Very," Norway smiled.

"Yeah...But not as pretty as you."

Norway glared at him.

"I mean, in your own manly way...!"

Norway smirked and gave him a small kiss.

"I know, idiot."


	24. Chapter 24-Romanian Drivers-Denmark

Denmark woke up the next morning very early. He thought maybe he was still buzzed from the night before...Oh yeah, he and Norway made sweet love last night. ;)

But as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he saw a figure flit into the bathroom then race back out.

"N-Nor?..."

"Oh! Um...Hi Denmark." Norway said quickly. "Nice weather, eh? Well, I really must be going..."

"N-Nor...Where ya goin'?"

"Oh, um, somewhere, for a few days," Norway said, his back turned, his navy blue suitcase in his hands. "I need to be there for a while, it's an emergency."

"You're not going to Norway, are you?" Denmark frowned.

"No, England actually...So um bye!" Norway raced out the door, suitcase rolling behind him.

Denmark leaped out of bed and bounded across the room to pull some boxers on before running out into the hallway and he made it to halfway down the stairs to where Norway was at, grabbing his wrist.

"Norge! Where are you going?!"

"I told you, it was an emergency."

"But you can still tell me where your going."

"Um...No thanks."

"Why not?" Denmark frowned, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend.

"Can't tell you, okay?"

Denmark continued to frown."

"Listen, I just have work to do with England and Romania."

"Hey, you know Iggy?" Denmark asked. "He's one of my drinking buddies!"

"Very nice, but I seriously need to get going." Norway spun around but Denmark wheeled him back around by his shoulders.

"Tell me!"

"No, Dane!"

"Listen, what's up with you? You haven't called me an idiot, you haven't had any Cheerios today, and you haven't even given me a good-bye kiss!"

"For your information, I already two bowls of Cheerios while you were sleeping, thank you very much."

At that moment Iceland burst out of his room, looking pissed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY, I WANT TO SLEEP! I GOT LIKE NONE WHEN YOU WERE SCREWING HIM LAST NIGHT! SO SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"Sorry, Ice..." Denmark apologized. Iceland have a huff and spun around, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Seriously, Nor, what's the big emergency? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'll make fun of me..." Norway sighed.

"Why would I make fun of you?"

Norway paused, then sighed,

"I have to meet up with England and Romania in England because there is a decrease in fairy population there and we think something may be harming them, so we're going to check it out."

"Wow...That's, er, nice," Was all Denmark could manage out while trying to keep a straight face. After a moment, he finally gave a giggle and erupted into laughter.

"Oh my god! I knew you and England and Romania were crazy, but this?! OH MY GOD! Sjove! (Hilarious!)"

Norway scowled up at the Dane and hit him hard on the shoulder. Denmark winced and clutched his shoulder as tears of pain sprung up in his eyes.

"It's not funny! This is a serious matter! Anything that can harm the supernatural can harm living beings too!"

"Riiiiiiiiight, the supernatural." Denmark said. He suddenly felt something whack him on the back of his head and he spun around to face nothingness.

"What the...?!"

"My troll doesn't like you...Good troll!" Norway said in a seething voice.

"Trolls, fairies...I swear you belong in a mental institution."

"Guess who's sleeping on the couch when I get back?" Norway hissed, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would!"

They glared at each other for a few moment before Denmark had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, why don't I come down to England with you?"

"That is a TERRIBLE idea!"

Denmark sighed and turned away.

"I hate to do this to you Nor, but you leave me now choice..."

He turned, widening his eyes and jutting out his lower lip, raising his eyebrows and staring right into Norge's eyes. It was his best puppy dog face yet.

"What-What are you doing?" Norway frowned, unable to look away. "Stop...Stop it!"

"Please, Nor?" Denmark begged, widening his eyes even more. "Please?"

"No! No way!" Norway frowned. Denmark turned his puppy-dog-eyes onto full blast.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Er...FINE." Norway frowned, and finally managed to force himself to look away. Denmark grinned and turned around.

"I'll go pack myself a bag, okay?"

"Be ready in ten minutes, I have to get going, you idiot Dane!" Norway scowled. Denmark grinned and vaulted into his room, yanking out his red suitcase and stuffing several pairs of clean (at least, he hoped they were clean) underwear and shirts, packing only two pairs of pants and pulled on another pair, his coat, boots, and put on his hat, smiling at his reflection.

He left the room and rushed downstairs just in time to see Norway opening the door.

"Good, you're ready," Norway scowled at him. "Let's get going, idiot Dane."

~Time skip brought to you by Gilbird and Pierre. So cute. I ship them 3~

One long plane trip later, involving an escaped cow, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and almost boarding on a flight to China by accident, Denmark and Norway stepped out into the rainy outside, looking for Romania, who was supposed to be picking them up.

As they waited, Norway reached into a spare bag he had brought and pulled out a black umbrella, and handed it to Denmark.

"Here, your taller, so hold it and it can cover both of us."

Denmark smiled and obeyed the Norwegian, releasing the umbrella and holding it over the two of them. Norway shivered and Denmark noticed that a little bit of Nor's left side was being dripped on by the freezing rain.

Denmark got an idea and snaked his arm around Norway and pulled him closer into his warmth, leaving Norway drier and warmer.

"Thanks," Norway said softly as they waited for a few moments. Denmark smiled and leaned down, puckering his lips and giving a drawn-out kiss to Norway's forehead.

"You're welcome."

They stayed like that, huddled together, for a few minutes until a red Challenger swerved out of nowhere, almost crashed into them, and came to a stop, bouncing slightly and a booted foot kicked the door open.

"Ia în, e înghețarea acolo! Ar fi fost aici mai devreme, dar Anglia a fost a fi un măgar și a vrut să -i fac o favoare înainte de a pleca! Norvegia, de ce ai adus de-a lungul Danemarca? Acest lucru ar trebui să fie secrete!"

(Get in, it's freezing out there!Would have been here sooner, but England was being an ass and wanted me to do him a favor before he left! Norway, why did you bring Denmark along? This is supposed to be secret!)

Denmark and Norway clambered in, stuffing their bags in the back seat, Denmark sitting in the back with Norway in the front. Romania gave a nod to Denmark and turned to face Norway as he stomped on the gas petal, saying something in Romanian.

Denmark frowned at the Romanian as he spoke in his own native tongue, not knowing the language, but Norway answered back in Norwegian;

"Sta idiot ville ikke ta nei for et svar, men la oss ikke snakke om det. Hvordan er alvene?"

(The stubborn idiot wouldn't take no for an answer, but let's not talk about that. How are the fairies?)

This Denmark understood, but he wasn't really paying attention; He was buckling up his seat belt as they swerved around the corner and nearly caused a three-way car accident.

"Nu am văzut de fapt o de când am ajuns aici, cum ar fi, acum trei zile, ceea ce este neobișnuit, așa că trebuie să fie rău." Romania answered back in his own language. Denmark frowned. They understood each other?...

(I haven't actually seen one since I got here, like, three days ago, which is unusual, so it must be bad.)

"Ikke England har noen ideer?"

(Doesn't England have any ideas?)

Romania gave a harsh laugh as they swerved around another corner and ran a red light.

"Dacă nu, e sigur că nu mi-ai spus nimic."

(If he does, he's sure as hell not telling me anything.)

Denmark clutched onto his car seat as Romania made an illegal U-turn and began speeding off in the wrong direction on the wrong lane- Instead of going North like they were supposed to on that road they were instead driving south, where a collision would surely happen.

"Vlad, du kjører på den gale veien igjen," Norway said in a perfectly calm voice, like he was used to the Romanian's driving.

(Vlad, your driving down the wrong road again.)

Romania looked down in surprise and said,

"Oh, sunt eu? GPS dracului, nu avea încredere în ea, am avut cel puțin șapte ture greșite pe drum aici."

(Oh, am I? Fucking GPS, never trust it, I've had at least seven wrong turns on the way here.)

Romania gripped the steering wheel and made another illegal U-turn, swerving to avoid a eighteen-wheeler, and cutting across the median to the other side of the road.

"Hvordan fanden får du væk med alt dette?!" Denmark screamed in Danish as Romania made another illegal U-turn, cut across five cars and raced into a parking lot, nearly caused a eighteen-way collision (how is that possible?!) and slipped between a gap between two cars that would have killed them if Romania hadn't stomped on the brakes at the last moment and caused Denmark to slam his head against the driver's seat.

(How the fuck are you getting away with all of this?!)

"Easy, I taped 'student driver' on the back of the car," Romania gave him a grin before accelerating and speeding through the traffic.

The only person who seemed to be affected by Romania's driving was Denmark, as began to feel very woozy after Romania made another U-turn at fifty MPH and began racing around traffic, making sharp turns and jerks.

Suddenly all the cars just stopped so Romania was forced to slam on the brakes as they waited for a red light.

"Drivere dracului engleza! Doar naibii muta deja, ieși naibii din calea mea, dacă sunteți doar de gând să stea acolo ca o grămadă de idioți!" Romania shouted. Denmark didn't know what he was saying but he could tell it wasn't pretty...

(Fucking English drivers! Just fucking move already, get the hell out of my way if you are just going to sit there like a bunch of idiots!)

After speeding past the rest of the drivers, seven illegal U-turns, a back alley, and a near five-way collision, Romania pulled into a familiar driveway (and knocking over a few trash cans in the process).

"Well, we're here!" Romania smiled cheerfully.


	25. Chapter 25-Unexpected Visit-Norway

Norway helped Denmark out of the car (the poor Dane was wobbling) and reached in to grab his bags but Romania grabbed them instead, smiling with a cheery

"Nah, I got it!"

Norway thanked the Romanian and dragged Denmark inside, grunting a bit at his weight. When he got inside, he heard furious shouting in Irish;

"Scriú tú freisin! Ní gá duit cúram má éagann daonra iomlán osnádúrtha faoinár faire? Scriú tú! ... Is cuma liom! Abair go dtí an Bhreatain Bheag! ... Cinnte a dhéanann tú, tú ag blubbering leathcheann... Yeah , chuala tú dom ... Kay, oíche mhaith. Grá duit chomh maith."

(Screw you too! You don't care if a whole supernatural population dies under our watch? Screw you! ...I don't care! Tell that to Wales! ...Sure you do, you blubbering idiot... Yeah, you heard me...Kay, good night. Love you too.)

"Family feud?" Norway asked, dumping Denmark onto the couch as he watched England hang up the phone.

"Yeah, it was Ireland...Something about Northy getting his head stuck down a toilet again, needed my help, so I told her I couldn't, she said that I needed to go help her, she got mad, etc., etc., so I told her to go ask Wales or something."

"Wait, Northy got his head stuck down a toilet?..."

"Don't ask."

"Right, I won't."

"What's he doing here?" England frowned, pointing at Denmark just as Romania walked in.

"Oh, that's his boyfriend...Hahahaha," Romania laughed, setting the suitcases down. Norway felt his face turn red and he turned away, hearing England scold Romania,

"Don't make jokes like that, Vlad...Seriously, what is he doing here?"

Norway decided to tell them the truth...

Well, part of it, anyways.

"He was concerned about where I was going so I told him, and then he wouldn't take no for an answer so I brought him along." Norway shrugged.

"You couldn't just leave him behind?"

"No..." Norway said, his shoulders tensing slightly as he turned away. For some reason, England annoyed him so much sometimes, just by talking to him...

"I guess you want me to put Denmark's bag in your room too Lukas? Will he be sharing with you?" Romania asked curiously. Norway looked down at the carsick Dane, who was clutching his stomach and moaning. The thought of leaving him here on the couch was tempting, but he sighed,

"Yeah..."

"Really? You sure?" Romania asked, looking surprised.

"I'm sure, okay?"

"Geez, your so impatient today..." Romania pouted, and turned away, lugging the suitcases up the stairs.

"Romania har vært konstituert ganske rar i det siste. Jeg tror han har hatt en krangel med Ungarn og tapt." England spoke in Norwegian.

(Romania has been acting kind of strange lately. I think he's had another fight with Hungary and lost.)

Norway just shrugged...Romania seemed fine to him.

The whole thing with each other speaking each other's languages was something they did a while back, learning their languages out of respect for each other. After a moment of silence, Romania's voice shouted,

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

He came sliding down at top speed on the spiral staircase's rail, throwing his hands up in the air with a "WHOOOOOOOOOO!" before vaulting off the bottom and slamming right into the wall.

"OW! There is a wall right there!"

"No shit, Sherlock," England sighed.

~Time skip brought to you by the Magic Trio. POTTER FANS UNITE!~

The Magic Trio gathered around the table, snacks and drinks at ready as they played a card game to catch up- After all, they hadn't seen one another for nearly three years (meetings not included).

"Been so long since I last saw you guys! I missed you~!" Romania smiled. England opened his mouth to say something but somebody started knocking on his door.

"Norway, can you answer that?"

"Ja," Norway nodded, and stood up from his seat at the table, and went to go answer the door. As soon as he opened it, he was tackle-hugged to the floor by somebody who yelled,

"IGGY~!"

and planted a kiss right on his mouth. Shocked, Norway could do nothing more than blink up at the face that was pressed against his. At that moment Denmark stumbled into the hallway, looking like he needed a drink, saw Norway, and froze.

"What the...What the fuck is this?!" Denmark growled, grabbing the person's shoulders and yanking him off Norway.

"Wha-Hey, you're not Iggy! Who the hell are y- Oh hi Norway."

"You douche!" Norway growled, punching America's face. America fell over, his glasses skittering across the floor as he said,

"Sorry 'bout that bro, I thought it was England..."

"It's alright, just don't ever kiss him again." Denmark leaned down and made a threatening face to America. "EVER."

"Alright bro, I promise I won't..."

Norway wiped his mouth on his sleeve just as he heard a voice say,

"Ohonhonhon~ Bonjour Norway, Denmark, America. I see Angleterre, is not home!" A familiar voice said.

"Hello, France," America grinned. France stepped into the house, smiling.

"I came here to find America, I heard he was in the neighborhood. What are you two doing here?"

"I'm here with Norway 'cause he's doing something crazy with Iggy and Romania," Denmark grinned. America suddenly looked fearful.

"Uh-What-Romania's h-here?!"

"NORWAY WHAT'S TAKING YA SO LONG?! IT'S YOUR TURN, AND IF YOU DON'T GET BACK I'M GOING TO GO FOR YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU LOSE!" Romania shouted, barreling into the hallway waving his cards around. He froze at the scene:

France looming over Norway, who was on the floor, still in the position he had been in when America had pinned him down, America was being pinned underneath Denmark, and Denmark's face was unnaturally close to America's.

"I...Um...What." Romania's face looked like it was in processing mode. "America?...Wait what? I'm confused..."

England stepped into the hallway.

"What's all the co- FROG!" He glared at France.

"FUCK I WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE! I HAVE TO GO BAI-" France screamed, spinning around but England bounded across the room, looking ticked.

"What the hell are you doing here, you wanker?!"

"I just came to see America, I heard he was in the neighborhood!"

"Wait...America?" England looked down at America who grinned and shoved Denmark aside, giving a tackle hug to England.

"Iggy! 3" He shouted, planting a huge smooch on England's face.

"Ahh! Not h-here, you idiot, n-not here!"

"Angleterre, is there something you're not telling us?" France smirked. England blushed red and shoved America off of him.

"Okay, so we may or may not be dating."

"OH MY GOSH!" France squealed, bouncing up and down like some sort of weird girl reading a certain book that involved some sort of gayness inside it.

"I said may or may not," England growled. "May or MAY NOT."

"Okay, okay, sink my ships, whatever."

"Wha-...What the hell...Ships? What do you speak of?"

"Nevermind." France turned to Romania. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH BULGARIA!" (A/N: Please don't tell me I am the only one that ships them ;-;)

"A-Ah! What? Why have you ambushed me? WHY AM I A TARGET?!" Romania yelped.

"Never mind..." France groaned. He turned slowly to face Norway, his rape face on.

"Ohonhonhon~ How's your brother, Norway?"

"Um...Good?" Norway answered, backing away slightly.

"Is he any good in bed~?"

"I...I...Uh..." Norway had no idea how to respond.

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee tell me you're together with Iceland," France begged.

"I-I-ICELAND AND I ARE BROTHERS!" Norway shrieked, in full horrified mode.

"That doesn't mean anything," France smiled.

"It kind of does..." Norway grumbled.

"I would love to listen to this conversation further, but you need to leave, because Romania, Norway, and I all have business to attend to tomorrow afternoon, so good-bye!" England growled, and shoved France and America out the door.

"IGGY-" America shouted, but England slammed the door in his face.

"Well, that was a rather unexpected visit," Romania yawned. "I'm hungry, anybody else?"

"I have snacks," England offered. Romania gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"I'll have your snacks as soon as Hungary admits her love of me," Romania said.

"Wait...What?"

"Meaning NEVER!"


	26. Chapter 26-Arguing- Norway

The others seated themselves back around the table and began munching on the meat that Romania had bought from the store across the street.

Romania's meat was basically raw as he nommed it, red eyes wide.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that you are not a vampire," Denmark frowned at the Romanian.

"Și tu ești un idiot." Romania answered back.

(And you're a dumbass. A/N: WAIT DUMBASS IN ROMANIAN IS IDIOT)

"What did you say?" Denmark frowned at him.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

After another moment of silence, England said,

"Took a quiz on Pottermore. Apparently I'm a Slytherin."

"It's was to be expected," Norway said.

"I'm a Hufflepuff!" Romania smiled. Denmark was confused.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff? Some sort of illness?"

"What about you, Nor?" Romania asked, ignoring Denmark.

"Don't know," Norway shrugged carelessly. "I don't even have a Pottermore account yet."

Romania rested his head on his hands and sighed in a dreamy way,

"If only Hogwarts were real..."

"I would really want to meet Hermione," England nodded.

"I would want to meet Buckbeak, or a threstral," Norway agreed.

"What madness are you all speaking of?!" Denmark asked, confused.

"Ai stau mereu cu acest idiotul?" Romania asked.

" Jeg det, faktisk. Han er ikke alltid så ille." Norway answered.

"You two have been seeming rather close lately," England acknowledged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Denmark frowned.

"Nu erai doi giugiuleală când am venit pentru a ridica voi ridica?" Romania asked in a teasing tone.

"Jeg beklager, men din dårligere kjøre har drevet hele minnet ut av meg." Norway said coolly.

"Nedrept! D:" Romania whined.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." Denmark demanded.

"WHAT YOU TWO CUDDLED?!" England's eyes widened.

"Who cuddled?!" Denmark asked, eyes wide. "WHO WHO WHO?!"

"Det var bare for varme, det betydde ingenting." Norway scowled.

"Sigur că a fost. Sigur că a fost. Știi că totul nu te cred, nu?" Romania smirked.

"Why won't anybody answer me?!" Denmark whined.

"Yeah, I don't really believe you either, Norway..." England smirked.

"THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN UNDERSTAND IS ENGLAND!" Denmark whined (momentarily forgetting he can too speak Norwegian).

"Vil dere drittsekker bare rumpe ut allerede?" Norway growled, crossing his arms.

"Haide , Norvegia, suntem prietenii tăi, dumneavoastră ar trebui să ne spună tot ce se întâmplă în viața ta, indiferent cât de prost/ patetic/ sens este." Romania whined.

"I agree with Romania," England said.

Denmark completely gave up on asking and began entertaining himself by having a staring contest with his reflection.

"Lytt dere to, er du både være en smerte i ræva!" Norway scowled.

"Wow. Harsh." England said.

"Te doare de la noi a fi enervant, sau nu Danemarca face tu în fund?" Romania asked slyly. England sniggered but Norway stood up, shooting both of them a deadly glare.

"Bot. Greit, dere to. Du vinner. Du vil ha meg til å bevise noe for deg? Her." Norway spun around and snatched Denmark by the tie, and yanked him up to meet his face.

Their lips collided and Denmark's eyes widened, his cheeks red. Why were they doing this in front of Romania and England...?!

After a moment they withdrew.

"God natt, drittsekker." Norway glared, and stomped upstairs, slamming the door behind him.

(R: Do you always hang out with this idiot?

N: I do, actually. He's not always so bad.

E: You two have been seeming rather close lately.

R: Weren't you two cuddling when I came to pick you up?

N: I'm sorry, but your inferior driving seems to have driven all of the memory out of me.

R: UNFAIR! D:

E: WHAT YOU TWO CUDDLED?!

N: it was just for warmth, it meant nothing.

R: Sure it did. Sure it did. You know I totally don't believe you, right?

E: Yeah, I don't really believe you either, Norway.

N: Will you assholes just butt out already?

R: Come on, Norway, we're your friends, your supposed to tell us everything that goes on in your life, no matter how stupid/pathetic/meaningless it is.

E: I agree with Romania.

N: Listen you two, you are both being a pain in my ass!

E: Wow. Harsh.

R: Does it hurt from us being annoying, or does Denmark do you in the ass?

N: Fine. Fine, you two. You win. You want me to prove something to you? Here. *le smooch happens*

N: Good night, assholes.)

England stared at where Norway had vanished and then shrugged.

"Well...Er...Good night, Denmark?" England said, and Denmark sighed, trudging upstairs. Once upstairs, he looked for the room he and Norway would be sharing.

When he finally located it, he entered and sat next to Norway on the bed.

"Hey...Nor? You okay?"

"I'm fine." Norway sighed.

"You sure...?" Denmark asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure...I'm just sorry I ever agreed to come down here to visit these idiots, England especially."

"England is my friend," Denmark said a bit defensively.

"Mine too, but he is just...Agh sometimes. And Romania can be annoying."

"I like Romania, he's a funny guy," Denmark said. "When he's not driving."

"Yeah...Basically." Norway said in a moody way, and lay down, turning away from the Dane. Denmark frowned and sighed, but then smirked.

He knew how to make Norway feel better...


	27. Chapter 27-Stupid Dane-Norway

Nooooooooooooooor, turn and face meeeeeee," The idiotic Dane's voice whined.

"No."

"Please, Nor?"

"No, you stupid Dane."

He heard Denmark give a sigh behind him. Norway closed his eyes...Good, he didn't feel like being bothered now...

When suddenly a finger curled around his curl and tugged lightly.

"DANE!" Norway shrieked, bolting upright and bringing his fist to connect with Denmark's face. Denmark, winced, hand flying up to meet the purple bruise on his jaw.

Not feeling sorry at all, Norway began ranting in Norwegian:

"Du er så jævlig irriterende, hvorfor kan ikke kan ikke du nettopp har tatt nei for et svar du idiotisk Dane?! Hvis jeg sier nei, betyr det nei! Hvorfor kan ikke du bare akseptere at?! Du trenger ikke å følge meg overalt som en slags kjærlighets syk valp! Min Gud, ødelegger du alt! Hvis du vil har bare bodd hjemme, ville jeg ikke være i dette rotet, ville jeg ikke ha forbanna England eller Romania off!"

(You are so freaking annoying, why can't couldn't you have just taken no for an answer you idiotic Dane?! If I say no, it means NO! Why can't you just accept that?! You don't have to follow me everywhere like some sort of love-sick puppy! My god, you ruin everything! If you would have just stayed at home, I wouldn't be in this mess, I wouldn't have pissed England or Romania off!)

Denmark watched Norway rant on in Norwegian, and he did something that shocked Norway into silence- He resorted to the only means of calming Norway down at this point- Speaking Icelandic. (a/n: headcannnnoooonnn)

"Noregur, kyrr ... Fyrirgefðu, allt í lagi? Ég var bara að reyna að hughreysta þig."

"Norway, calm down...I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to cheer you up.)

Norway scowled at this stupid Dane and turned away from him, rubbing his temples.

"Listen up, Dane-"

The door to his bedroom flew open and Romania and England barged in, eyes wide.

"AM AZUIT TIPETE SUNTETI VOI ALRIGHT?!" Romania yelled, tackling Norway to the ground and began inspecting him for any sort of wounds.

(I HEARD SCREAMING ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!)

"Vlad, get off of him," England sighed, yanking Romania off of Norway. Norway clutched his stomach where Romania had landed and turned away, groaning.

Romania was heavier than he looked...

"What was all that screaming about?" England asked, arching a thick brow. Denmark smiled sheepishly at Norway. Norway scowled and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Nothing happened, Iggy..."

"Don't call me that," England scoffed.

"But America caaaaaan!"

"Not anymore, he can't."

"Iggy, you're no fun..." Denmark pouted.

"Yeah, well sorry." England sighed, "I need you to be quiet, because some of us want to sleep."

"Yeah! Like me!" Romania scowled.

"Like I care if you need your sleep," Denmark growled. Norway spun around and slapped Denmark.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Ow? What did I do?" Denmark whined. Sadly he did not realize his mistake, but England was already at it; He was hugging Romania and petting him softly.

Romania himself was glaring intensely at Denmark, and when England let go of him cautiously in hopes he had calmed down, Romania lunged at Denmark.

"I NEED MY NAPS YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I WILL IMPALE YOU JUST LIKE VLAD THE IMPALER YOU KNOW WHY HE WAS CALLED THAT BECAUSE HIS FAVORITE FORM OF PUNISHMENT IS TO IMPALE YOU AND I'M GOING TO PUT YOU ON A DISPLAY YOU-"

"Romania calm down! He didn't mean anything by it!" Norway said in a soothing voice, petting Romania. Denmark, scared for his life (and may have also peed his pants) was huddled against the corner, terrified, as the other two soothed the angry Romanian.

Now Romania had resorted to crying;

"He doesn't care if I get any sleep waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"In this household, in this club, in this life, we don't ever tell Romania no when it comes to sleeping," Norway glared at Denmark, "Ever."

"Calm down, you big baby!" England sighed, picking up Romania and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "I'll tuck you in, will that make you feel better?"

A moment of silence, then...

"Yes," Romania sniffed.

(A/N: OH MY GOD THE ENGLAND X ROMANIA HAHAHA NO)

As England carried Romania out of the room, Norway sighed and stood up.

"Sorry, Norge, I didn't know..."

Norway just pointed at the door, scowling.

"What?"

"I told you, you were sleeping on the couch tonight."


	28. Chapter 28-A Memory-Norway

Norway slept, for the first time in three weeks, alone.

The transition for him was unexpected; I mean, he didn't at first mind sending that idiotic Dane to sleep downstairs, but laying here, alone and cold, he realized how used to Denmark's warmth and presence he had gotten.

He turned over onto his side, eyes wide, staring blankly at the wall, still fully dressed...He hadn't even bothered to undress yet...

He heard an extremely loud snore from down the hall and groaned...He forgot how loudly England snored. A slightly quieter snore erupted from the bedroom next to his, and he buried his head under his pillow.

They both snored so loudly... he remembered for the brief periods he had been together with the both of him...

Oh yes, he and England, and then he and Romania used to be an item, even if he never wanted to admit it.

With England, he had slept with him while he had been drunk, and then spent a week together with him bonding over their magical powers and inability to cook, and how annoying they thought the "Awesome Trio" was.

Then once he got more acquainted with England's personality the more he realized that England just simply wasn't the person for him.

It had been two years before he actually became friends with Romania. He had seen him and all at the World Meetings, but didn't no much about him. Finally he asked if he was a vampire, which Romania laughed at him.

Romania had taken him sight-seeing around Romania and filled him in on his history (which he had to admit, was quite interesting, setting aside the bloodiness) and the second week over there (which Norway was enjoying time away from that idiotic Dane) they officially went out on a date.

They maybe lasted a month until he decided he didn't like the Romanian's childish personality, and Romania decided he didn't like his quiet one, so they departed.

Of course nobody knew that except each other. And if it hadn't been for them, then the Magic Trio wouldn't exist, because Norway had introduced England to Romania...He was pretty sure that they too had briefly dated, but really, their personalities just weren't good at clashing together...

Norway turned once more, longing for warmth in the cold bed. After a few hours of uneasiness, he finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep...

_"England! My feet are hurting, and it's cooooold! Why are we here again?! This is pointless!" Romania complained from behind England, wrapping his black shredded cloak tighter around him. Norway could only nod in agreement- He thought his lips had been frozen together in the hike._

_"Just shut up, Romania! I have endured your whining and complaining for the past two hours and I don't want to hear anymore of it!" England snapped as they continued to climb the mountain._

_The year was 1912, and Norway was being taken to some place with England and Romania, though where he didn't know. They had hiked through the snowy woods and mountains for quite some time, their feet tired and freezing cold, only stopping briefly to eat lunch, which England had provided, until Romania said no and caught some fish at a nearby river with his teeth, which came in useful with this sort of thing._

_Norway gave a short breath and sat down on a tree stump, clutching at his sides. They hadn't stopped walking for the past three hours, and he was getting a headache from the howling winds and Romania's voice constantly whining about he was going to freeze his ass off out here._

_"Come on, let's stop walking!" Romania frowned. "Norway's tired, I'm tired, can we go home now?"_

_"No! I need your help with something!" England scowled at the two of them._

_"Why can't you get America to help you?" Romania pouted, sitting on a log near Norway and adjusting the silver clip on his tattered cloak._

_"I would have, but unfortunately, America contains no magical power and he is still grieving about the Titanic."_

_"I would be too," Romania scowled and crossed his arms, glaring up at England. "Couldn't it wait for, like, a warmer day? My teeth are going to fall out with cold at this poi9nt!"_

_"Maybe you would look less like a canine if they did," England shot back._

_"Unfair! D:" _

_"Will you two just stop arguing?" Norway managed to get out, hugging his navy blue cloak. Sure, he had been born and raised for hundreds of years in a cold place but he had spent the year previously at America's house, which is warmer, because the Nordics household had gone under construction. It had been the same year Finland was living with Germany, Denmark with Prussia, Sweden overlooking the construction and Iceland...Well he didn't even know about Iceland._

_The two stopped bickering but tensions were still high. After a brief rest, England urged that they continue walking. Romania began complaining at once as they hiked further up the mountain._

_Finally, after a half hour, they arrived at a cave opening and stepped in., where they noticed the sudden rise in temperature, so warm it made beads of sweat run down their heads and they shed their cloaks onto the ground, walking into the cave._

_"Why are we here?" Romania whispered. Norway shrugged but England didn't answer. After a moment they reached a small, burning fire._

_"Hmm..." England knelt down beside it. Romania's eye's widened and he bent down, eyes flickering in the fire light, and he reached a hand out to touch it. _

_"Pretty..." Romania murmured. Norway smacked his hand away just as a voice giggled,_

_"Looks like you found me, Artie."_

_From out of the shadows stepped three figures, two alike and one different. One had strawberry-blonde hair and freckles, turquoise eyes with mysterious pink swirls and a wide smile across his face, and noticeably wore a bow tie._

_Another one had choppy, dark red hair and deep purple eyes, arms crossed and glaring at the three of them, an aura of unfriendliness around him, and wore a hat similar to Romania's, though the ribbons were tattered._

_And the last one had dark blonde hair, light blue, soulless eyes, a strange curl, and a burn that covered almost the entire left side of his face._

_"I know who you are, so stay away," England glared at the three figures. The one with the bow tie smiled and said,_

_"What, you don't remember me, Artie?"_

_"My name is Arthur, you twit, now shut up," England said._

_"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are," Romania sighed. "Care to explain?"_

_There was silence as the three others looked at each other, then smiled._

_"Why, we are you, you are us, and we are all one."_


	29. Chapter 29-Go Home-Denmark

Denmark woke up to shrieking from upstairs, and two doors flying open and a third one practically being knocked down. Denmark was already halfway up the stairs by then- He knew that scream, it was Norway's.

Denmark burst into Norway's bedroom to see him panting, sweating, and clinging onto Romania, who was trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Nor-Stop-Let go of me- Do you need me to call an ambulance?- Nor-Stop-"

England was walking down the hallway, brow furrowed and phone held up to his ear, speaking in rapid Welsh.

"Cymru, tawelu-Iawn ie, yr wyf yn-Na, dim ond Rwmania a Norw - Iawn- Na- Dragon-? Ymdawelu! Ni allaf glywe - You're torri allan- Cymru? Cymru!"

(Wales, calm down-Okay, yes, I- No, just Romania and Norway-Okay-No-Dragon? CALM DOWN!-I can't hear-You're cutting out-Wales? Wales!)

England hung up, looking a bit freaked out.

"Iggy, is everything okay?" Denmark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I just had a phone call from Wales. he was acting really panicky, ranting on in a language I didn't even understand- Then I spoke in Welsh and he started speaking Welsh and he told me he sensed a dragon, then the line was cut out."

Denmark frowned and turned to see Norway's eyes were wide and staring at the floor, his fist clutching the front of Romania's pajamas like he had been choking him, panting heavily.

"I-I-That one time-The cave-" He managed to get out. Romania and England froze and their faces darkened. Denmark, utterly confused, just stood there feeling like an idiot.

"It's alright, Nor," Romania said, giving Norway a quick hug before untangling himself from the scared Norwegian. "That was a long, long time ago, and you don't ever need to think about them aga-"

"I saw them."

Romania stumbled and England dropped his phone, eyes wide.

"Like...Like in your dream, o-or-?"

"The other day." Norway, looking at Denmark. "Right, Denmark?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Denmark said.

"Those people, at the roller rink," Norway explained as England and Romania exchanged dark looks.

"You mean those freaky people? I've seen them before," Denmark recalled. "They kinda look like us, don't they?"

"Where did you see them before?" England frowned.

"Five years ago," Denmark scowled, "One set fire to a school, I will sadly never forget that."

England's face darkened and he stooped down to pick up his phone, which he began speed-dialing Wales.

"I need to tell Wales about that...He's still freaking about the dragon...Don't understand, you bloody git, you HAVE a dragon..."

There was silence for a few moments, Romania standing there awkwardly while England chattered away in Welsh, warning Wales about possible pyromaniacs with dragons lurking in Wales. After a moment, Norway asked,

"Romania, did you bring your laptop?"

"Don't I always? I can't live with the Internet!" Romania grinned.

"That's not a good thing..."

"Yeah it is!"

"You staring at the screen probably makes your eyes redder and more vampire-ish."

"Unfair! D:"

"Does your laptop have a camera?"

"Yep."

"Can you video chat?"

"I can try..." Romania trailed off, then went to his room to retrieve his laptop.

"Why do you need his laptop?" Denmark asked, raising an eyebrow at Norway.

"I need to talk to you, and Sweden, and Finland, and Iceland." Norway answered simply.

"Can't it wait? I'm not sure what time it is over there, they could be sleeping or at work," Denmark frowned.

"Well, I'll take a chance." Norway said. There was silence for a brief moment before they heard England shouting in Welsh,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NORTHY'S GOT HIS HEAD STUCK DOWN ANOTHER TOILET?!"

~Time-skip brought to you by by Romano and Spain's tomatoes. Eat them without permission, you die.~

Sadly, the others were sleeping when they video-called, so Norway wasn't able to tell them whatever he was going to tell them. He refused to tell Denmark alone, which stung him for some reason.

Norway had decided that Denmark wasn't going to stick with him for a while, because the situation was even greater than the other two had perceived.

"If my hunch is right, then You-Know-Who is behind all of this.."England frowned.

"VOLDEMORT?!" Romania gasped.

"No, you twit, You-Know-Who."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, I mean..Well, You-Know-Who?"

"The Dark Lord?"

"Why do I even try?" England groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry about you know, screwing things up, kinda..."Denmark sighed to Norway.

"It's alright, Dane...I might be here for a few weeks, this is...Trouble," Norway's face darkened but he quickly returned to his usual self by grabbing Denmark's tie and choking him.

"That was for earlier," he growled. Then he stood up and placed his lips on Denmark's lips. Denmark smiled in the kiss and let his tongue into Norway's mouth when suddenly a camera flash interrupted their little scene and they turned to see Romania, phone raised.

"Black maiiiiiiil," he sung.

Denmark was sitting in the passenger's seat, several safety belts and seat belts strapped across him, a barf bag in one hand, and wearing a safety vest.

"Okay, I'm ready...You can start driving," He told Romania.

Romania have a pout, like he found all of Denmark's safety gear offensive, and put the car into reverse. Denmark clutched his barf bag as they rocketed out of England's driveway and nearly crashed into the mailbox.

Denmark turned to face the window, were Iggy and Norge were waving at him. He waved back at them and gave them a look like, 'This may be my last wave ever.'

Romania veered out of the neighborhood onto the highway, stepping on the gas pedal and speeding past the other cars, definitely exceeding the speed limit, rolling down his window and flashing the peace sign out of it while laughing.

"WHOOOO! Isn't this fun?!"

"Yeah! When I'm DEAD!" Denmark screamed as they made an illegal U-turn because Romania had accidentally raced right past their exit, causing several drivers to scream and swerve out of the way.

Denmark held the barf bag to his mouth and began breathing deeply in and out as they cut across the median and squeezed between two cars, swerved across three lanes, nearly crashed into a tree, and almost got flipped over by an eighteen-wheeler.

Romania put on some heavy metal music and began basically jamming out in the front seat, bouncing and rocking his head and singing rather badly. It wasn't helping Denmark's nerves as Romania got frustrated with the traffic and nearly rammed the car in front of them.

"C-Can you turn the m-music down?" Denmark whimpered. "It's giving me a h-headache..."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Romania shouted. "YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER!"

Denmark gave a groan and sank low into his seat as Romania cut off three lines and swerved so they were heading in the wrong direction. Denmark turned down the radio and groaned,

"Romania...East, not west."

"No, I think we're supposed to be going west..."Romania frowned, but his eyes widened as he saw a car coming straight towards them and he swerved onto the other lane.

"Romania, can I drive?..."

"Hell to the no! This is my car!"

"...So?"

Romania glared at him and cranked the radio back up.

After several wrong turns and a near three-way-collision, they arrived at the air port. Denmark had to be dragged out of the car along with his luggage, which Romania was polite enough to carry it inside for him. He even waited with Denmark for his flight to arrive, playing a game as they did.

"I Spy...Something blue," Denmark observed.

"That chic's uniform," Romania answered automatically.

"Your turn."

"I spy something green."

"That dude's sweater?"

"No."

"That plant?"

"Nah-uh."

"Chic's shoes?"

"Which one?"

"The one next to the Starbucks."

"Nope."

The game continued along for a long time until Denmark's flight was called. He waved good-bye to Romania and stepped onto the flight, bags in hand.

Romania wasn't such a bad guy.

He should just stop driving, and he'd be pretty good.


	30. Chapter 30-Bedtime Stories-Denmark

Two weeks after that, just before Christmas, Denmark visited Norway very briefly while he could. They had gone to a nice little cafe and eaten a nice dinner.

"So...Tell me how you thing is going." Denmark said.

"Sorry, Dane, but I can't say."

Denmark pouted and stirred his coffee, frowning.

"I miss you, Norgie."

"I know you do."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Denmark began teasing,

"You know Norge, you should lay off all that butter, you're getting a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitle pudgy."

Norway responded by blushing and punching his shoulder semi-hard. Well, hard enough he couldn't feel it for a few minutes. They ended up talking and walking to the hotel Denmark was staying, and they had a magical night. Denmark won't say much, but let's just say his new favorite number was 69 ;)

~Time skip brought to you by Loki the Dog. WOOF!~

It had been three months since Denmark had seen Norway. It was that serious. Of course, Norway did call him regularly and Norway "borrowed" Romania's precious laptop from time to time to video-chat with him, but Denmark was thoroughly lonely. And every now and then, Wales (whom, by the way, he;s never even MET) would call him and inform him that the three were okay (apparently he was doing the same to France, America, Canada, Moldova, and Bulgaria, and trusted him to tell Iceland.)

You may be asking where the other Nordics were. Well, Sweden is Sweden, and so yeah, he shouldn't have been expecting something from him. Finland was just getting way too overworked with Denmark's depressing attitude and kept trying to make Denmark feel better by making him cookies and stuff, but it got annoying after the first three hours.

Sealand was just being plain annoying and hogging the TV by playing this stupid video game that Denmark had bought him (and he deeply regretted it) for Christmas. And Iceland...He didn't even know where to start with Iceland.

Denmark wouldn't exactly say he was SUPER close to Iceland, but he had some sort of relationship with the nation. I mean, they built castles and all that cool crap with Lego's and whenever Iceland was having an episode and was mad for some reason and locked himself inside his room with his video games, Iceland would usually let Denmark in, and only Denmark.

But now Iceland wanted nothing to do with him. Or Norway. Or anybody. At least, not anybody in the family. All he did was lay across Finland (his current unofficial-friend-person-chair-thing) and text. Occasionally make a phone call, but as soon as somebody would call him, he would race upstairs to the confinement of his bedroom and ignore everybody for hours while he chatted on the phone.

But he didn't do that to every phone call. Just a few. Once, Norway called him, but Iceland didn't even bother answering that one. Denmark caught a glimpse of the few callers he would answer to. They were either one of three things; Turkey (whom Iceland called "Pops") Romano (Who bonded over their overly-affectionate-brothers), or Hong Kong (Who bonded over their crazy families).

Denmark was honestly a little worried about Iceland and had tried talking to him several times, only for a.) a door to be slammed in his face, b.) to wake up with his hair dyed pink, and c.) to find Puffin droppings all over his bed, though he wasn't exactly sure that was Iceland's fault. However, he was getting kinda concerned that Iceland was turning into a mini Norway.

Wouldn't that just be SPLENDID? *sarcasm*

Norway was so busy with Romania and England, but they couldn't exactly say what they were doing, a lot of the time they couldn't even call anybody. He had lost count on how many times he had heard from France or America calling him and begging him if he know what they were doing, or Bulgaria bombarding him with emails to see if he knew too, and occasionally Moldova. He was pretty sure Iceland was getting the phone calls and emails too, but he never mentioned it.

Norway couldn't even make it to Christmas, and, according to Moldova, Romania hadn't come home to spend their yearly ritual of reciting stories to each other like they always do, and France and America had said England had dropped in very briefly to see them and Canada and had informed them to tell him, Iceland, Bulgaria, and Moldova that the other two were fine. So Denmark spent his Christmas in misery.

Finland had been absent that night (as he always is on Christmas) and Sweden was trying to tell Sealand that no, he could not have alcohol, and Iceland was huddled on the couch, using this little stuffed panda as a chin rest and texting at rapid speed, eating some pasta. Denmark didn't know why, but the kid was really into tomatoes and pasta lately...Meh.

Denmark had spent most of the day in his room, reading and occasionally trying to call Norway, but Norway wouldn't pick up the phone, and he didn't answer his video-call requests either. So Denmark just read this stupid book that Norway liked, called Harry Potter. He wasn't really that into it, it was more of a Norway thing...

Denmark was pretty lonely, save Loki, who was getting big. And I mean big. Denmark could hardly get in a comfortable place to sleep because that dog was so damn big and took up at least half of the bed. He would lay awake at night thinking about how much he missed Nor...

(A/N: UNINTENTIONAL BELLA SWAN MOMENT HERE)

However, the few times he did video-chat with Norway and talked to him over the phone, they spent hours at it, talking and laughing and telling each other jokes until Denmark fell asleep with his phone in his ear and Norway would quietly hang up.

Some time during February, during one of those rare, shining moments were he got to speak to Norge, Denmark was on the brink of sleep but he was having trouble doing it. He missed having Norway with him in bed, being warm and soft. (totally not creepy or anything)

Anyways, he was talking to Norway on the phone, when he suddenly got a crazy idea.

"Nor. Tell me a story."

He couldn't see Norway's face through the phone, but he could tell it was surprised, as Norway said,

"Um...Okay? What kind of story?"

"Just...A story. Make one up." Denmark said, laying his head on his pillow, in just his Danish-flag-boxers, phone on speaker and his hands behind his head as he imagined Norway snuggling close to him.

"Okay...I'm not really that good with making up stories." Norway said hesitantly over the phone.

"Norge, you could tell me the shittiest story ever and I would still love it."

"Yeah, sure."

There was silence for a few moments before Norway began,

"So much depends on the fish that swim through the sea.

So much depends on the bees that pollinate our flowers.

So much depends on the clouds that float across the sky."

Denmark closed his eyes and allowed Norway's voice to wash over him as he lay there, breathing deeply.

"The thing is, nobody stops to think about those little things.

But when people do, every now and then they realize one thing;

They realize how much this world, this big, unknown Earth we live in,

depends so heavily on tons and tons of little things."

Denmark tried to keep his breathing in sync with the rhythm of Norway's voice, which helped him out a little in relaxing.

"What if all of these little things were to disappear?

Well, we would be utterly helpless.

But...

Like everything else, we find some sort of way to prosper without them, even if it is just temporarily."

Norway paused, like he was thinking what to say next. Denmark waited patiently, feeling his eyelids droop slightly as Norway continued,

"So much depends on the children that ride their bikes down the street.

So much depends on the lover who is there for you.

So much depends on the family that awaits you.

We all heavily depend on the people we need, the people we want, the people we love."

Denmark adjusted his position slightly to make room for Loki, who was trying to make himself comfortable on his spot on the bed.

"But the thing is,

we depend even more heavily on those people,

the ones that makes us laugh, cry,

the ones that make us love."

There was another pause. After a moment, Norway ended it rather lamely,

"The end."

"That was nice...And it kind of sucked." Denmark laughed. He heard Norway snicker over the phone and they relaxed into silence. After a moment, Denmark said quietly,

"Norway, I love you."

"Denmark, I love you too."

After a minute, Denmark said,

"My phone is about to die."

"Okay."

"So hang up."

"No, you hang up."

"You hang up."

"You hang up."

"No, you hang up."

"Are we really having this conversation?" Norway asked, and Denmark could imagine Norway arching an eyebrow at him with a 'God-you're-an-idiot-I-love-you' look on his face.

"Yes, we are really having this conversation. Now hang up, you douche bag."

"You hang up, you idiotic Dane."

"Not until you do."

"Not until you do."

"Are you just repeating what I say?"

"Are you just repeating what I say?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Denmark is the king of Scandinavia."

"Norway is the king of Scandinavia."

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

After a moment of silence, Denmark laughed and he heard Norge laughing too. After a moment, they once again trailed off into silence.

"I love you, Denmark."

"I love you, Norway. I would kiss you, but your kind of, like, on the phone, so that would be gross."

"Yeah, don't be making out with your phone."

"Yeah..." There was silence before Norway said,

"Denmark...I'll be coming home on Friday."

Denmark sat up upright in his bed eyes wide, heart thumping.

"R-really?!"

"Yes, really."

Denmark smiled, saying,

"That's good!"

"Yeah...Denmark?"

"Hmm~?"

"I...I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Norgie?"

"Um, the reason I'm coming home...And this is like, crazy, and it shoulder be impossible, but, well it happened..."

"Spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31-Home-Norway

"I...Ah...Um...Pr-pregnant?" Denmark stammered over the phone.

"Yeah, in some way that defies all logic, science, gravity, and biology, I am pregnant."

"..."

Denmark was silent and said nothing to Norway over the phone. Norway's shoulders tensed. Now was the moment of truth...

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

Norway gave a slight sigh of relief and gave a small smile as heard the Dane cheering on the other end.

"How many months?"

"Doctor said I'm three months in, and he also told me I need to stop working with England and Romania for a while," Norway explained, shifting slightly in the table chair he was currently sitting in.

"Wow...I'm...I'm gonna be a daddy!" Denmark cheered over the other end, accidentally being a little too loud and causing Norway to hold the phone away from his ear. The phone was suddenly snatched from his hand and Romania said into it,

"Congratulations Denmark!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Denmark screamed over the phone. Romania jumped at the sudden loudness and handed the phone back to Norway.

"So...You're not like, mad or anything?"

"I'm so EXCITTTTTTE- Hey Finland," A few muffled noises were heard, then the sound of Finland shrieking and Finland suddenly screamed into the phone,

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH NORWAY ARE YOU PREGNANT THAT IS SO ADORABLE OH MY GOSH-"

Norway held the phone far away from his ear, flinching as Finland screamed.

"I NEED TO TELL SWEDEN AND ICELAND MY GOSH! 3"

~Time-skip brought to you by . Hijacking songs since 2009.~

Finland opened the door for Norway, who was a bit annoyed- Finland had been doing all these things for him, carrying his bags and opening his doors and all that stuff. He was just pregnant, he still had arms and legs!

Norway thanked the Finnish man and stepped out of the car, reaching for his navy blue suitcase and the bag that Romania had given him. He had said it was from him and England and not to open it until he was home with Denmark.

Once inside, Norway glanced around to see Iceland curled up on the couch, asleep while Sealand sat in front of the TV playing some game with zombies and plants. He walked further and peered into the kitchen, were Sweden was bending over checking something in the stove.

Finland entered behind him and began lugging his bags upstairs. Frowning, Norway opened the door to the basement and peeked inside, but it was in total darkness. He closed the door and started walking upstairs.

Once upstairs, he walked over to Denmark's open door and peeked inside just as Denmark walked out of the bathroom, and caught sight of him. There was a brief moment of silence before Denmark made a choked sound and bounded across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around Norway and squeezing the life out of him.

Norway hugged back, his hands travelling up to grip Denmark's soft, gravity-defying hair and he breathed in Denmark's scent, his nose pressed into Denmark's shoulder as he heard Denmark sniffle.

As they withdrew from the hug, Norway smiled and looked at Denmark, who had tears running down his cheeks.

"I missed ya Norge~"

"You idiot, I was only gone three months."

Denmark snaked his arms around Norway's waist and buried his nose softly into Norway's silky hair.

"Three long months."

"Yeah, I missed you too," Norway smiled and backed away slightly, looking up at Denmark's face. Denmark wiped the tears from his eyes and bent down to place a kiss on Norway's cheek, but Norway turned his face so the kiss ended up on his lips instead.

They kissed for a brief second until Finland burst in with the black bag Romania and England had given Norway.

"Oh! Um...Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, FinFin, just some hello kisses," Denmark smiled, taking the bag from Finland, "What's this?"

"Romania and England gave it to me and told me to open it when I got here, so..." Norway shrugged, "Wanna open it?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll leave you two alone," Finland smiled and backed out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Norway grabbed the bag from Denmark and zipped open the bag, and began pulling out the contents of the black bag, Denmark sitting down on the bed and watching him pull each item out.

Norway pulled out two large boxes, one labeled FROM ENGLAND and FROM ROMANIA.

"Butter!" Norway grinned, opening the one from England first and piling the three sticks of butter on top of each other. He peered back inside and pulled out a pair of tiny white pajamas, obviously meant for the babies. Sewed onto it, probably done by England itself, it said, MY PARENTS ARE THE BEST! with little hearts with their flags on it. Next was a coffee mug for Norway with his flag on it and a note to Denmark that said for him to read it privately.

"Well, that was awfully nice of him," Denmark commented, examining the tiny pajamas closely. "My flag is kinda off though."

"Shut it, Dane," Norway said, turning to Romania's box. He opened it and peered inside, pulling out a pair of Danish-flag-boxers and a book for him titled Fablehaven. He pulled out a few pens with crazy designs on them and a few journals, a small spell book meant for him and a plain white mug for Denmark, which had looked nice until Denmark poured some of his beer into it and took a sip, and the bottom said I'M A DOUCHE. Norway decided not to tell him about it.

"Well, I think that's it...Wait, there's something from both of them," Denmark peered into the bag and pulled out a much smaller box wrapped in brown paper, labeled IMPORTANT and FROM ENGLAND AND ROMANIA.

"Open it," Norway nodded. Denmark unwrapped it and he laughed.

"Those assholes...!"

"What is it?" Norway frowned. In response, Denmark raised up a box of condoms.

"Oh, hahahaha," Norway rolled his eyes. "Idiots."

"It's funny though," Denmark laughed. Norway just shook his head. They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Denmark sighed,

"I missed you."

"Me too," Norway smiled softly. After another moment of silence, Denmark reached out and trailed his finger lightly across Norway's jawline. After another moment, Denmark leaned close and pressed his forehead to Norway's.

Norway ran his hand up Denmark's arm and moved it to his waist where it rested, not moving any more. They stayed in this position until Norway moved his head slightly so that his lips were softly pressed against Denmark's.

A lot of unsaid things went into that kiss. Denmark's loneliness from missing Norway, Norway missing Denmark, the love they felt for each other. It was a different kiss from all the other ones they had ever shared.

After a moment they pulled away for breath, and Denmark smiled, his hand trailing down to also rest on Norway's waist. He then leaned down to the very, very slight bulge in Norway's stomach and pressed his lips to it.

"Hey, little dude. Or dudette. Whatever you are. Possibly dudes or dudettes."

"Now that's getting ahead of yourself," Norway smirked. Denmark smirked back and continued speaking to the baby,

"Just know, for, like, a heads-up, that you have a weird family. You have this really tall dude named Sweden. He might seem scary at first, but he's not really. He's a good guy. But don't tell him I said that."

Norway smiled and ran his fingers softly through Denmark's hair as he continued,

"And then you have Finland. He might look like a woman at first but he's a bit of a toughie too. He cares a lot for all of us. But it's a little annoying sometimes."

"Then you have Iceland. Iceland is Norway's world. He's really important to this family, we all kinda raised him. Norway especially. So don't you be giving Iceland any shit or you'll have a time-out," Denmark smiled against Norway's stomach.

"Then you have that annoying shit Sealand. I'm telling you now you will never be able to watch TV while he's around."

"Then you have me, your daddy-mommy thing, because I'm pretty sure Norgie wants to be the daddy, and we can't have two daddy's, so we'll settle on two daddy-mommy's."

Norway clicked his teeth in slight annoyance at the Dane's stupidity.

"Anyways, I'm a bit of a drinker, but I promise I'll stop. I'm fun and awesome. Lego's are a necessity in life. You will learn this if we raise you right. Alcohol is also a necessity, but not until your a certain age, sadly."

"Stop being a bad influence," Norway rolled his eyes.

"Okay. And then you have Norgie. Norgie is weird, and has 'magic' friends. Which are basically imaginary friends. And he hangs out with these weird dudes, one's called Iggy and the other one is a douche bag named Romania. Norway needs to lay off the butter and coffee. He's also a bit shy."

Norway scowled at the Dane.

"But Norway is special. He's my world. He's my life. So if your ever an ungrateful little shit to him I'll personally teach you a lesson. Because I love him. And I love you too. Sweet dreams, by the way."

"That was the stupidest/sweetest thing ever," Norway smiled. "Actually, mostly stupid."

"That was soooooo cute!" A voice squealed from the door way. The couple turned to see the others (minus Sealand) standing there, Finland with a camera.

"Get out," Norway scowled, standing up and slamming the door in their faces.


	32. Chapter 32-Iceland's Love Life-Norway

After a few few days, life resumed it's almost-normal pace for the Nordics.

Denmark and Norway and sometimes Finland took turns walking Hanatamago and Loki, Sweden prevented fires several times when Finland was cooking, Iceland continued to be anti-social, and Sealand was still self-declared king of the TV.

The only difference was basically everything for Norway. Did he want breakfast? The first time he went downstairs for breakfast, Finland was downstairs. Finland told him to sit on the couch and Finland served him Cheerios and coffee (which Norway could do himself, thank you very much).

Did he want to watch TV? Sweden would tell Sealand to let him watch TV for a few hours. If ignored/told no/not stopping fast enough, Sweden would bring on his glare and Norway would be in total control for three hours at the most.

Did he need to use the bathroom, but so did Denmark? Denmark would tell him to go first, even if he REAAAAAAALLY needed to go and Norway needed to take a shower.

Did he want to bake something? Sweden would check in on him every now and then and occasionally help out.

Did Norway feel like going outside to stretch his legs so he could walk the dogs? Then Denmark must accompany him at all times.

At first it was all a little nice, but then it got really annoying. He was only three (four months, now) in but he was being treated like royalty, which was not that great. He still had arms and legs!

The only time he really liked the treatment was when he was in a mood. It didn't happen all that often, but when it did, he would suddenly be pissed at everyone and everything.

It didn't help that his own shirts didn't fit anymore. He hated to say it, but he had a growing baby bump going on. It kinda disgusted him just thinking about it. So now he had to wear Denmark's shirts.

Norway was currently eating chicken soup (courtesy of Sweden) when Iceland walked downstairs, looking like he hadn't slept in three years. He was staring at his phone, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ice? Little bro? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...Fine," Iceland sighed, staring at the screen of his phone. A moment passed, then Norway said,

"Why are you always on that phone nowadays?"

"I'm not ALWAYS on the phone."

"Most of the time, anyways," Norway frowned, spooning some soup into his mouth. Iceland stared down at his phone screen for a moment before saying,

"Norway?..What do you do if you can't decide between two people that you love very much, but you can't choose who you love?"

Norway blinked in surprise and said,

"Um...I...Have never actually been in a situation like that."

Iceland gave a groan and banged his head onto the table. Sweden, who was in the living room, peered in curiously, saw Iceland banging his head on the table, and backed out slowly.

"Why? Who is it? Do I know them? How long have you known them?" Norway could feel his brotherly instinct taking over as he glared intensely at his little bro.

"I can't tell you, you'll blow up..." Iceland sighed, closing his eyes and raising his head. "All I know is that I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"Ice, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Iceland cast him a sour look and picked his phone up, looking down at the screen and stomping upstairs. After a moment's silence, Sweden entered, asking,

"Wh't was th't all about?"

"I don't know," Norway frowned. "He's been distant lately..."

"Teenagers," Sweden nodded, "And he's b'n hanging w'th that-"

Sweden then stopped himself from saying anything else, looking like he had just muttered a curseword. Norway perked up, glaring at Sweden.

"What do you know?"

"Pr'm's'd I wouldn't t'll," Sweden frowned.

"UGH," Norway groaned, banging his head in frustration on the table.

~Time-ship brought to you by DenNor. OTP TIME~

Norway walked up to Iceland's room, being careful to be quiet so the Icelandic nation wouldn't hear the sound of his footsteps. He pressed his ear to the door and made out faint sounds of Iceland talking and occasionally laughing.

Placing his hand on the door knob, he tapped into his Super Big Bro mode and quietly opened it, stepping inside silently.

Iceland was sitting on the bed, facing away from him, arms crossed, talking on his cellphone.

"No, that wouldn't be a problem at-" Iceland was saying, but Norway snatched the phone away from him and held out his hand to stop a resisting Iceland, who's eyes were full of shock as he spun around.

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to my little brother?"

"Um...I'm, like, Hong Kong. Are you, like, Iceland's big bro?"

"Yes, yes I am, and I would like to know why you are talking to Iceland," Norway frowned.

"Oh. We are, like, friends. And I was just calling to check up on him. He's not, like, feeling good lately."

"Oh, is he?" Norway frowned at Iceland, who was desperately trying to snatch the phone away from him.

"Yeah, he's been, like, feeling off for a while now. I thought you knew?"

"I didn't," Norway said into the phone, turning to glare at Iceland who was burying his head underneath his pillow.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm, like, totally sorry about that."

"Who is this again?"

"Hong Kong."

Norway racked his brains and remembered that Hong Kong used to be own by England...Meh.

"How long have you been calling my little bro? How long have you been hanging out with him?" Norway questioned.

"Shut uuuuuuuup," Iceland groaned from behind him.

"We've known each other for, like, a long time, but we just started hanging out, like, a month ago."

"Hmm, interesting," Norway eyed Iceland. "Hong Kong, I'm going to hang up for a moment, and when I'm done, Iceland can call you back."

"Yeah, okay."

Norway hung up and crossed his arms, staring at Iceland.

"Is this one of the two people you were talking about?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Iceland said in a seething voice.

"Do you have feelings for this boy?" Norway asked, looking down at the caller I.D. and seeing a slightly blurred picture of an Asian kid with shoulder-length dark brown hair.

Iceland kept his head buried underneath his pillow but didn't answer. After a moment he straightened up and turned to face Norway, his eyes wet.

"I d-do, but I don't know how to tell him, and I don't think he likes me back..."

"What are you, a sixteen-year-old-girl? Just call him and tell him!" Norway said, handing the phone back to Iceland. Iceland gave him a look, like his head had just been turned into a suicidal muffin.

"Y-your not mad?"

"No, not really." Norway smiled, then it faded as a dark aura surrounded him, "But if he hurts you, he dies."

"Okay," Iceland began speed-dialing Hong Kong and held the phone up to his ear. Hong Kong picked up on the first ring.

"Hi...Leon?" Iceland said hesitantly. Norway angled himself so he could hear Hong Kong asking,

"Yeah, Emil?"

"Um...I have something really important to say to you," Iceland paused, his voice turning shy as Norway heard Hong Kong say,

"Fantastic. Let's, like, hear it then."

"Um...I love you," Iceland murmured quietly. Norway waited with him in tense silence, before Hong Kong's voice said,

"Well, that's, like...Awesome."

"So...Um, Hong Kong? Will you go out with me tomorrow?" Iceland's face was red as he asked this. Norway smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. His little bro was in love...

"Yeah, sure. Where do you, like, want to go?"

"Anywhere you want to go," Iceland smiled softly. Norway suddenly snatched the phone from Iceland and said,

"I need to meet you first, so you come here to pick up Iceland tomorrow. If you go out, no staying out after ten. If you hurt my little brother, you will feel the wrath of hundreds of pixies and trolls on your sorry backside, you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Hong Kong said in a perfectly normal voice, like he got threatened by the supernatural every day.

"Good," Norway handed the phone back to Iceland, who was a blushing mess.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Norway told him, and turned away as he heard Iceland ask Hong Kong something over the phone.

He smiled as he left the room.

His bro was in love...

...But if that kid so much as breathed at him wrong his head would be on a pike.


	33. Chapter 33-Iceland's Date-Denmark

_Denmark,_

_I have written you this letter to tell you that being a parent is a big responsibility._

_I know Norway is a little bit more...Ah, responsible, so there's no need for me to bother explaining it to him, but I need to explain this to you._

_When I took America in, a whole new door of possibilities and chances and dangers opened up. I loved America like a son/brother figure and I was terrified anything would happen to him._

_So when you become a father, a whole new dimension of problems and chances will arise._

_First off, lay off the drinking. Enjoy a drink every now and then, but stay sober for Norway and the kid._

_Secondly, be there for Norway. He's going to need it._

_I always wanted to protect America with my life, and you might feel the same once your child is born. The world of being a parent is a terrifying place, with the possibilities that your child could die or you would disappear and your child will be left alone._

_I know you are more of a wild spirit, Denmark, but once this child is born, you need to accept the responsibility of being a parent._

_That is all I have to say._

_Good luck with parenting._

_-Arthur Kirkland (England)_

Denmark read the letter, frowning. Iggy made it sound like he didn't even know how to be a parent...

He stuffed the letter in the envelope, frowning slightly. Well, he did at least take the time to write him this letter...

To be honest, Denmark had completely forgot about this letter for the past month. He had been so busy taking care of Norway with the thought of the baby in his mind, that the letter had been lying abandoned on his desk for a few months now.

Norway had been acting mostly normal. Every now and then he would be pissed for absolutely no reason, but he would be fine after a few hours. And he was also starting to get weird cravings. Yesterday he ate fried chicken. Which would have been fine if he hadn't spread whipped cream all over and it and insisted it was delicious.

And then there was the incident three days ago.

Apparently the reason why Iceland was on the phone so much was because he was always talking to one of two guys, Hong Kong, and the last one was unknown to him and the others. But anyways, Iceland, as it turns out, was gay.

Which wasn't a problem. But gee, that didn't make the whole family now, did it? Let's see, Sweden had a thing for Finland, Norway and Denmark were dating, and now Iceland had a thing for Hong Kong...Finland said he wasn't, but despite his independence he was living with Sweden, they shared a room, they were 'married', and they had a kid and dog together. No homo right?

He would want to say the only straight person in this family was Sealand, but he thought that he was eyeing Seborga...Meh.

Anyways, Denmark had been completely unaware of Iceland's date until he heard the doorbell ring and opened it to see some Asian kid standing on the front porch.

"Is this, like, Iceland's house?" He questioned, his face reminding him of Norway's-It seemed to lack facial expression.

"Um...Yes, yes it is. Who the hell are you?" Denmark asked, but Iceland suddenly came running downstairs and shoved him out of the way.

"My god! Hong Kong! Your like five minutes early!"

"I ... L-langaði a-ao sjá þig," Hong Kong tried saying in Icelandic, which Denmark understood as 'I wanted to see you.'

"Iceland, who is this?" Denmark asked, frowning.

"I'm, like, his friend," Hong Kong said. "Well, actually, we're dating now, so aren't we, like, boyfriends now?"

"Wh-what?" Denmark's eyes widened and he stared down at Iceland. Iceland's face was red and he seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"So, we are, like, going out on a date tonight, as soon as I, like, meet his big brother," Hong Kong said. "May I, like, come in?"

Trying not say much on how many 'like's this kid had said, Denmark stepped back and allowed Hong Kong. Hong Kong was dressed in simple clothes, nothing too formal, but Iceland was wearing a tie and nicer shoes than the ones he usually wore.

Norway, at the moment, slowly walked downstairs, dressed in one of Denmark's red button-up shirts, the baby bump more noticeable now, so it was obvious he was pregnant.

"So, are you, like, Norway? Nice to meet you," Hong Kong gave a bow, as custom to Chinese people, but out of respect for the Scandinavian, he shook Norway's hand.

"Yes, I'm Norway, and that's Denmark," Norway said with a lazy wave of his hand, "Where are you two going tonight?"

"To, like, see this movie that Ice and I like, want to see. And then I'm going to, like, take him out to dinner at this nice Chinese joint in town. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's okay with me," Norway said, giving Hong Kong a scanning look before giving a satisfied nod,

"You've passed inspection. Have fun, don't stay out past ten, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Hong Kong said in a voice that suggested he received inspections from his boyfriend's big brothers every other Tuesday, "Come on Iceland, we need to, like, get going before the movie starts."

"The movie doesn't start until an hour-and-a-half," Iceland frowned.

"Trust me," Hong Kong said, and they left the house, getting into Hong Kong's small red car and driving away.

"Smart kid," Denmark commented, "He reminds me of you."

"Nice to know," Norway said in a sort of moody way. He trailed off muttering something about butter.

Well, the whole day had passed on normally, but it was at night time that it got eventful. At nine-thirty, Norway was downstairs reading Fablehaven, and Denmark was enjoying the brief time he had on the TV while Sealand was upstairs taking a bubble bath.

At nine-fifty, Norway kept checking the time and glancing at the window. At ten o'clock, he waited by the door until ten fifteen, where he then began pacing the living room, Denmark unaffected.

At ten thirty, Denmark began to worry a little bit and Norway was trying to call Iceland. Ten forty-five, Sweden called the Chinese restaurant and asked if Mr. Xiao Chan and Mr. Steilsson were still there, which they weren't.

Eleven o'clock, both Finland and Norway were frantically calling Iceland, and Denmark was calling China for Hong Kong's number. Once he got it, he called Hong Kong, but he received no answer.

At eleven fifteen, just as Finland suggested they call the police, the door opened and a red-faced Iceland came in with his phone in hand, Hong Kong standing behind him.

"Sorry we are, like, late. There was, like, a ton of traffic and our phones died, like, hours ago."

Norway first gave Iceland a bear hug, then shoved him aside and closed his hand around Hong Kong's neck, his fingers tightening,

"I-warned-you-"

"Calm down Norway, they were an hour away, and the traffic is bad, give them a break," Denmark said, pulling Norway away from strangling Hong Kong, who just stood there perfectly calm, like he got strangle by magical Norwegians every day.

"So...Um, like, good-bye, and thanks for letting me take Ice out," Hong Kong said, and turned away as Iceland said,

"Leon!"

and stepped outside, closing the door behind him in Norway's face. That didn't stop Norway- He went around to the window and peeked outside and swore.

"Why the hell are they kissing like that?! They're too young to be kissing like that! What the actual fuck?!"

"Norge, they're not even using tongue," Denmark sighed, placing his hand on Norway's shoulder, "Calm down."

"I will not calm down-"

Iceland then re-entered the house and was ambushed by a squealing Finland asking how his date had went.

"Norge, you need to let him grow up," Denmark frowned at him, "Iceland isn't a little kid anymore, you need to let it go."

Norway scowled at him and turned away. Denmark sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder once again.

"Come on, Nor, cheer up. Tomorrow we'll build the nursery, okay?"

"...Fine," Norway sighed.

Denmark smiled and kissed Norway's forehead. Norway smiled and softly kissed Denmark's jawline.

"I love you, Nor,"

"I love you too, stupid."

~Time-skip brought to you by HongIce. MEEEEEEEEEP~

Denmark was awoken by a screaming from downstairs. He recognized the scream at once and jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants as he stepped out into the hallway, and the door down the hall flew open and Sweden burst out. They exchanged a look and raced downstairs and into the kitchen, where Norway was on the floor, shaking.

"Nor! NOR, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"We're...We're..." Norway's eyes were wide.

"Wh'ts the m'tt'r?!"

"WE'RE OUT OF CHEERIOS!"


	34. Chapter 34-Cheerios-Denmark

Denmark stared in disbelief at the sobbing man.

"Seriously? Cheerios?"

"I NEED MY CHEERIOS!" Norway sobbed, burying his face into his hands.

"Nor...You've finally cracked, the pregnancy's gotten to your head," Denmark sighed, placing his hand on Norway's shoulder.

Norway glared at him and gave a low, scratchy growl,

"I need my damn cheerios."

Denmark just shook his head.

"The grocery store is closed today, it's Sunday, Nor."

Norway sprung up to his feet and slammed his hand to Denmark's throat, pinning him to the wall as Sweden gave a surprised grunt from behind.

"I. Need. Cheerios. You. Will. Buy. Them. For. Me." Norway was glaring intensely at the Dane.

"Nor, I-"

"I need my Cheerios, bitch."

Denmark felt sweat run down his head as he sighed,

"Fine."

As of sensing something was wrong, Loki bounded into the kitchen, tail wagging, and looked up at them with his big blue eyes curious.

"Well...I don't know any place that's open that we can buy Cheerios, Nor," Denmark sighed.

"There's a s'p'r market in t'wn open on S'nd'ys," Sweden put in.

"Okay, I guess I DO know a place that's open today," Denmark sighed.

~Time-skip brought to you by British Food. NUUUU! GET ZHAT NASTY THING AVAY FROM ME~

Denmark shoveled the snow out of the way of the car, cursing the weather for acting up now. What the actual fuck, it was freaking April!

After a few hours of intense shoveling and scraping the ice of the road and car, which Norway whined repeatedly about how he was hungry and needed Cheerios, like, RIGHT NOW, and once he was finished he gave a satisfied clap and opened the door for Norway.

Norway climbed inside without even thanking him and Denmark went around to the driver's side, but not before Finland rushed outside, almost face-planted from slipping on the ice, and handed him a shopping list.

"We're out of milk and eggs, Norway needs some more shampoo, and we need dog food," Finland instructed him.

"Okay, Fin...I'll be back in a few. See ya!" Denmark smiled and got into the car, closing the door,

"Hurry up, I need Cheerios," Norway whined.

"Quit complaining and maybe I'll move faster," Denmark scowled, buckling on his seat belt. Norway cast him a glare and then turned his gaze to the window, still scowling.

They drove to this HUGE super market. Like, it was like Wal-Mart, but times seven. With a hella ton of stuff inside. Denmark had to prevent himself from running around like crazy.

"Alright..."

"Cheerios first," Norway said. Denmark nodded and looked for the cereal second, but his heart dropped when he saw that the cereal aisle was all the way on the other side of the store. Far too far for a pregnant man to walk.

"Norway, stay here," Denmark commanded, pointing at a bench, "While I go get the Cheerios, okay?"

Norway made an irritated sound with his tongue but obeyed, sitting down on the bench, crossing his arms.

Denmark grabbed a huge-ass shopping cart and began wheeling it over to the cereal aisle, but then realized that he didn't really need to carry that much and wheeled it back over in an embarrassed way, Norway watching with a bemused expression on his face.

Denmark instead grabbed two of the semi-large baskets that you hold in your hand.

He walked to the cereal aisle as quickly as he could, dodging people so he could get to the important holy Cheerios for Norway as soon as possible.

Once at the cereal aisle, he looked at all of the selections of cereals. Cheerios, Frosted Flakes, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Honey Bunches of Oats...

WAIT HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS?!

Denmark grabbed three boxes of Honey Bunches of Oats and Cheerios, and was about to leave when a new cereal caught his eye.

Wow!..It looked really good...But there was so many flavors that he couldn't choose one...So he just grabbed three different boxes (strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate) and placed them in the basket.

He checked the list...Milk and eggs.

After retrieving the less-than-important items (scratch that, Norway needed milk for his Cheerios, definitely important), he checked the list again...He could get dog food at the pet shop later, but he needed to get Norway some shampoo...

Denmark dodged past the other people that were crowding around the dairy aisle and began jogging to the shampoo aisle, and was lucky enough to find himself alone in the shampoo aisle.

Smirking to himself, he spotted the last few bottles of Shea Butter on the shelf and began racing towards it.

Sadly for him, he didn't notice the WET FLOOR sign in the middle of the aisle.

He felt his feet give way beneath him and he feel onto his backside, his shopping baskets skittering across the floor, the eggs cracking and he himself sliding and slamming into a shelf, causing several shampoo bottles to fall onto him and spill, making him smell like a candle shop.

He got to his feet but slipped and slid, and as he fell again he grabbed onto the shelf but that's when it broke on him- The whole shelf broke and spilled it's hundreds of shampoo and conditioner bottles.

Flailing underneath the crushing weight of cleaning products, Denmark flailed around and slipped out into the main aisle, crashing into a stack of dolls on display and nearly crushing some poor old woman.

Yelping, Denmark grabbed her hand just in time as she almost tripped but resulted in him sliding from the shampoo on the bottom of his feet and pulling her down with him.

Judging by the crashing sounds behind him, somebody else had entered the shampoo aisle and was going through the same crisis he had.

Denmark had to retrace his steps back to get milk, eggs, and looked for another bottle of Shea butter. Now all that was left was Norge's cheerios.

As he entered the cereal aisle, another fellow, around his physical age, entered from the other side and spotted the very last box of Cheerios.

They eyed each other suspiciously and began casually walking towards it, but then began walking faster and faster. The young fellow broke into a full-out run and Denmark dived, their hands colliding as they reached for the Cheerios box.

They wrestled for it, grunting and pushing each other away. Denmark must have still had something slippery on his shoes, because he slipped and fell onto his face, bringing the young fellow down with him and making him slide down the aisle to slam into the shelves going horizantally at the end.

Holding the Cheerios up triumphantly, Denmark spun around but felt his feet give way beneath him and he landed on his backside, grabbing a shelf to stop his fall but the shelf broke beneath his strength, feeling several boxes land on his head.

Denmark paid for all the stuff, grabbed Norway, and they got the hell out of there, before they were chased by security. It didn't help that Denmark was in a rush to open the door for Norway that he slipped on the ice and face-planted onto the asphalt.

Norway just opened the door himself and used Denmark's back as something to step on before he got inside.

As they drove home, Denmark handed Norway his precious Cheerios and watched him start eating them straight out of the box.

Denmark shook his head.

"Those better be worth it," He said in a slightly seething voice.

"Denmark?" Norway frowned at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you covered in shampoo?"


	35. Chapter 35-Nursery-Norway

Norway was sitting on the couch a few weeks after the Great Shampoo incident when Iceland rushed downstairs with his coat on, phone in hand.

"Bye-I-am-going-to-go-meet-Hong-Kong-at-Starbucks-so-I-will-see-you-later-BYE!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, what?" Norway asked, springing off the couch with surprising speed for a pregnant man and crossing his arms, glaring at Iceland. Iceland stared at him like it was a little too hard to take him seriously while he was seven months pregnant. Norway was really showing now, and it would be impossible to disguise by the next meeting, which was next Friday.

That's when he and Denmark planned to tell all the other nations that he was going to have a baby, and, that the baby was Denmark's.

"I just told you I'm going to go meet Leo at Starbucks," Iceland murmured, blushing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just saw him last night!" Norway frowned.

"So? I can't handle long-distance relationships like this, I need to see him every day for it to feel normal," Iceland sighed.

"But that's NOT normal, Iceland."

"You freaking live with Denmark. YOU got to see him every day."

"Not around Christmas."

"Ugh. Just please get out of my way," Iceland scowled.

Norway sighed and obeyed, stepping out of the way to let the Icelandic nation through. Iceland nodded at him and took off into the afternoon sunlight.

Norway sighed and returned the couch, picking Fablehaven up again and continuing to read it. After a few moments Denmark burst into the room looking scared.

"Hey, Nor, what's this?" He held up a picture of his face with several dart holes through it.

"Oh...Um...I forgot I had that down there," Norway said nervously.

"D-did you throw darts at my sexy f-face?!"

"Technically, a PICTURE of your sexy face."

Denmark stared at him wordlessly before turning away.

"Okay then..."

At that moment Loki bounded into the room, jumping up and down in excitement. Denmark smiled and began rubbing the large dog's head. Norway watched with a small smile on his face. After a moment he asked,

"Denmark...What were you doing down in the basement?"

"Oh! I was fetching some paint...I was kind of hoping to work on the nursery today," Denmark smiled, and held up two cans of yellow paint.

"Of all colors, why yellow?"

"I would of painted it pink if it was a girl or red if it was a boy, but since your such a stubborn bitch and wouldn't get an Ultrasound, I'm kinda of in the dark about what gender mini-me is gonna be, so I have to use a both-gender color."

"I want it to be a surprise when the baby is born. And please don't call our unborn child a mini-you, or else you'll jinx us."

"Hey!" Denmark frowned.

Norway smirked at him and sighed,

"I guess I'll help out with the nursery..."

Denmark smiled and leaned over the couch, gently caressing Norway's face and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do to, you idiotic Dane..." Norway smiled.

They shared the brief moment together until Loki jumped between them, licking Denmark in the face.

"Ah! Loki! You cockblocking dog! Bad boy! Down! DOWN!"

~Time-skip brought to you by SuFin. NO HOMO RIGHT~

"Okay, so the paint is right there, and Sweden is adding the finishing touches to the crib in the garage," Denmark explained, pointing at the several cans of paint on the ground.

Norway frowned at the yellow paint and shook his head.

"How about...No on that color?"

"What other color do you want me to get, Norge?"

"How about blue?

"Blue is a boy color."

"It's a both-gender-friendly color, dickhead."

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE."

After that matter was settled, Denmark handed Norway a brush and the two began painting the nursery, working in silence until Denmark sighed,

"Let's put on some music, shall we?"

Norway smiled and nodded. Denmark pulled out his phone and is something that wirelessly connected it to a speaker, so they had music playing. At once, one of Denmark's favorite songs began playing, and he began singing,

"_Come on boys, come on girls, in this crazy crazy world, you're the diamonds, you're the pearls, let's make a new tomorrow today."_

With each brushstroke, the bland walls of the only available room was coated a navy blue, just a lighter shade than Norway's own outfit.

"_Wake up, slow down, do nothing right now, breathe in, breathe out, did we forget how? To live to dream and what it all means?_" Denmark continued singing. When they got to the chorus, Norway joined in singing,

"_Come on boys, come on girls, in this crazy crazy world,_" They sang, "_You're the diamonds, you're the pearls, let's make a new tomorrow today._"

"Norge, you have an excellent singing voice," Denmark smiled.

"Shut up, Dane," Norway blushed as they coated the wall in blue and the next song began, one that Norway didn't know the words to but Denmark did.

"'_Cause alllllll of me, loves, alllllllll of you, all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections,_" Denmark sang loudly into his face. Norway responded by flicking some paint onto his nose.

Once they got the whole wall painted, Norway reached to dip his brush in the paint again, but Denmark said,

"Wait."

Norway cast him a curious glance and straightened up.

"Why don't we paint this room multiple colors? It'll be like a rainbow," Denmark smiled. Norway thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright! Red is next, no exceptions!" Denmark said, and raced downstairs before Norway could answer.

They had a fun time, painting the wall. About halfway done with the red wall, they sort of had a paint war which involved them flicking paint at each other repeatedly until half of Denmark's face was speckled with red, plus the blue on his nose, and Norway's forehead was dripping in red, making Finland freak out and think they had been fighting and had fought until there was blood.

They painted the third wall green (Norway wouldn't have it any other way) and by then they were singing the songs in the goofiest voices imaginable.

_"On the day I was born, _

_The nurses all gathered 'round_

_And they gazed in wide wonder_

_At the joy they had found_

_The head nurse spoke up_

_Said "leave this one alone"_

_She could tell right away_

_That I was bad to the bone,"_

Denmark sang this in the highest voice imaginable without bursting your eardrums and Norway sang this in a low, scratchy tone.

_"Bad to the bone,_

_bad to the bone,_

_b-b-b-b-bad,_

_b-b-b-b-bad,_

_bad to the bone!"_

They painted the final wall yellow, Denmark's original choice of color, just to make the stupid idiot happy. By the time they were done painting the nursery, their face had become magical rainbows and they were in high spirits.

It would be a few days before the paint was dry but they managed to get the crib upstairs (Norway wasn't allowed to help, which kind of frustrated him a bit) and they started to decide on what color curtains to hang up.

Over all it was a very fun day, but by the end of it Norway really needed to go for a walk, so he somehow managed to convince Denmark to let him walk alone, and with Loki.

Norway hooked the leash to Loki's collar and stepped outside.

As they began walking, Norway thought of the 2P's. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of them in a few months, but as opposed to feeling relieved, he was feeling worried.

Why hadn't they shown themselves by now? He didn't understand. If the 2P's were involved, trouble was bound to happen.

And don't even get him started on Iceland. His little brother was growing up so fast, Norway wasn't sure he could handle it, what with him going out on dates and all.

And the baby; he was worried about the baby. So far, he hadn't felt any kicks or anything, and he was worried, but then he managed to calm himself down and tell him he would probably feel it later on.

He was so happy that he was going to have a baby, and with Denmark as the father. Just that look Denmark got in his eyes whenever they talked about it, like he couldn't be happier...That too made Norway feel happy.

He had long walked out of the neighborhood and was halfway to town when he realized this and decided he should head back, but at that exact moment Loki began whimpering and tugging away from.

"Loki...Loki, no!" Norway grunted, pulling his leash back as the dog struggled, whimpering. The dog used his strength to burst free from his collar and began racing away, in the opposite direction of home, slipping slightly on the ice.

"LOKI!" Norway shrieked, but he couldn't run towards the dog- He was pregnant and running would be difficult, that and there was ice. He just hoped the dog would turn around...

But he didn't.

Norway watched helplessly as the tiny black dot faded away.

Shit.


	36. Chapter 36-Danish Rage-Norway

Norway dragged his feet back home, unsure how to tell Denmark what just happened, the leash trailing behind him uselessly.

He felt like crying. He felt useless and helpless with this stupid baby living inside him, he couldn't even save a freaking dog.

When he finally got home around six o'clock, he walked inside quietly, as to not disturb Sealand who was watching a movie, something about sparkling vampires, the one that Romania hated.

Norway walked into the kitchen and placed the broken leash and collar on the table, bracing himself for what was about to come.

He peered out into the garage but saw nothing but the paint cans and building materials Sweden had used for the crib.

He checked the backyard and then the basement but they were completely Denmark-free, which meant he must be upstairs.

As he walked up the stairs, he thought he heard Finnish rock playing in Finland and Sweden's room, so he knew they were in there, so where was Denmark?

The Dane wasn't in his bedroom, so the only other places besides his bedroom and Iceland's he could think of was Denmark's office.

As he opened the door to Denmark's office, he saw that wild-haired head bent over a stack of papers, writing something.

Norway stepped into the office, closing the door behind him with a 'snap'.

Denmark looked up and smiled but it quickly faded when he saw the look on Norway's face. He stood up and crossed the room, taking Norway's hands.

"Nor, what;s wrong?"

"I...Loki...He..." Norway couldn't say anything.

"Don't tell me he needs a bath, god..."

"No...Denmark, while I was walking Loki, he..." Norway was unable to finish but Denmark seemed to understand. He stepped back, staring at Denmark.

"Loki...You mean he's gone?"

Norway nodded. Denmark stared at him for a few seconds, his breathing getting noticeably heavier.

"Did you try to get him?"

"I...There was ice, and you know I can't...I can't really run."

Denmark blew up on him right there.

"SO WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GRABBED HIS COLLAR!"

Norway stood there, his head bowed in shame as Denmark continued to scream.

"YOU WOULD THINK THAT YOU WOULD TRY AND SAVE OUR FUCKING BABY, THAT'S RIGHT! LOKI IS OUR BABY! AND YOU DID ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING TO PREVENT HIM FROM RUNNING?!"

Norway felt close to tears as Denmark spun around and pushed all of the papers off his desk, and threw the lamp at the wall, his breathing heavy and he let out a scream of frustration.

One would say that Denmark was overeacting, but Norway knew the reason; 'Raising' Loki was the only time Denmark had felt accomplished at a brother/parent figure...

"I'm...I'm sorry, Denmark, I tried-"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TRY HARD ENOUGH! SORRY JUST DOESN'T CUT IT, NORWAY!" Denmark shouted, his face red.

Norway felt the tears start to run down his face and he turned away, flinging open the office door and running out into the hallway, and Denmark did nothing to stop him. Finland came out of his and Sweden's bedroom, looking concerned.

"Norway? I heard shouting-"

Norway just shook his head, tears staining his face. Wow. This was the first time he had cried, in a long, long time. It had been so long since he had cried...

Wiping the tears away, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and he pulled it out, checking the messages.

Iceland: can u come pick me up starbucks

Norway sniffed and walked downstairs, pulling on his coat and hat and walking out to the car.

As he drove, he tried not to think of the what had just happened. He didn't want to think about Loki, he didn't want to think about Denmark, he didn't want to think about anything.

When he picked Iceland up, there seemed to be something off too. He seemed to be moodier than usual in the black night, and he didn't respond to Norway's "hello."

As they drove in silence, Iceland said in a choked voice,

"I...I think I just broke up with Hong Kong," he sniffed.

"Why? Why do you think that?" Norway frowned at his younger brother as they drove on the icy road.

"I...We had a fight," Iceland sniffed. "I... I think we just broke up, Nor, and I...You're supposed to break up with someone because you don't love them, not because you are completely in love with them."

They sat in silence for a few more moments until Norway said,

"Denmark yelled at me today."

"Why?" Iceland arched an eyebrow.

"I...I lost Loki, Ice. And you know how important Loki is to Denmark," Norway sighed. They drove in silence, moodily and in sadness. After a few moments Norway began crying again.

"Big bror, calm down..." Iceland said quietly, placing his hand on Norway's shoulder.

"I...I just...It's all m-my fault-" Norway sobbed. Iceland stared at him for a few moments, and Norway began crying harder.

"I just..I hate myself right now, I feel like I should have-"

"NORWAY LOOK OUT!" Iceland shrieked. Bright lights flashed and the smell of burnt rubber filled their noses as a screeching noise filled their ears, and pain filled every pore of Norway's body as their car collided.


	37. Chapter 37-ICU-Denmark

Never before did any of them think that they would have to use the emergency car. Never before did they think that they would practically rip through town in a rush, Never before did they think they would be absolutely terrified of something like this.

Never before did they think how much emotional pain hurt, no matter how long they had suffered through it, no matter how hard it struck, it was just different when it came to love, to family, to life.

A red sleek car, built for fast speeds and to go through any weather, was built especially just for emergency cases. The Nordics didn't really ever use it. Well, they never had reason too.

But it wasn't until Hong Kong called Denmark, informing him that Iceland and Norway had been a four-way collision, that they needed that emergency car. It wasn't until Norway and Iceland were in the hospital that Sweden and Denmark finally got along long enough to get to the emergency room alive.

And it wasn't until they got to the front desk, screaming and crying, did Denmark feel the fear of what would wait behind those doors.

He had a choice to make- Norway or Iceland first. Norway would never forgive him if he didn't check up on his little brother for him. Denmark promised to apologize to Norway when he got to his hospital room in the Intensive Care Unit.

They ran to Iceland's room to see Hong Kong fighting with the nurse about the "family only" rule.

"Why can't I, like, see him? This is like my fucking boyfriend! Let me in!"

"Hong Kong!" Denmark said, racing up to him. "How are they?"

"I don't know, this nurse won't, like, let me in!" Hong Kong scowled at the older woman. She scowled back.

"Sir, I'm afraid-"

"Let him in with us, it's cool," Denmark said, staring down at her.

"I'm afraid you have no authority to authorize-"

"Bitch, I'm the King of Scandinavia, and I'm not taking shit from you right now. I am Matthias fucking Køhler, and if I fucking say that this gentleman right here can enter to see his fucking boyfriend, then you will let us in." Denmark growled.

The nurse stared at him as Denmark and Hong Kong pushed her aside, not objecting as they entered the hospital room.

Iceland was laying on his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, and he jerked when they rushed inside.

"Oh my freaking god, Ice, why did you, like, leave?!" Hong Kong shouted. "I told you I would like, take you home!"

"I...I thought we-" Iceland said nothing more. Denmark smiled softly and ruffled the kid's hair as Finland hugged him tightly, Sweden for once showing emotion and expressing his concern and happiness that Iceland was mostly okay by patting him on the head.

"What's the deal?" Denmark asked Iceland.

"Br-broken arm, and a few cuts on my stomach, but those should be gone in a few hours," Iceland said.

"What happened, Ice? How's your big brother, like, doing?" Hong Kong asked, Denmark feeling gratitude towards the younger Asian teen for asking the unasked.

"I...I don't know," Iceland frowned, "They haven't told me anything yet."

"But...But you must know something," Finland said, frowning.

"I...I only remember the truck. It came out of nowhere, it slid on the ice," Iceland frowned, a crease in his forehead much like the one Norway got when he was thinking hard.

"They said there was a four-way collision," Denmark stated.

"Yeah, the two cars behind us got banged up pretty bad, too." Iceland frowned.

"I'm just glad that your, like, okay," Hong Kong said, hugging Iceland tightly, and placing a small kiss on his cheek. Denmark could see Finland restraining himself from squealing.

"What are you still doing here? Go check on Norway, I know you want to." Iceland said to the others.

"I'll, like, stay with him." Hong Kong said, nodding. Denmark thanked him and he rushed to the front desk, Finland and Sweden behind him.

Asking for Norway's room number, the nurse stated that he was in the ICU, eleventh floor, so he really had no exact room number.

Denmark thanked the nurse and raced up the stairs, not feeling like waiting for those slow-as-hell elevators.

He got to the ICU, where several families and people and nurses were either sitting down or rushing about.

"L-Lukas Bondevik?" Denmark asked the front desk. The man checked something on his list and pointed down the hallway.

Denmark ripped down that hallway and into the ICU waiting room, flinging open the glass door towards the ICU, which was several rooms with glass walls in a semi-circle, maybe about a dozen or so.

Denmark saw him-With wires in his chest, one of those tubes that helps you breathe on his face, supplying him with oxygen, several more wires and injections covering his body, the nurses and doctors surrounding him, cuts and bruises on his face.

"I-I-How is he doing?" Denmark asked the nearest nurse. The nurse looked down at the clip board she was holding and said,

"Collapsed lung, temporary paralyzation from the waist below, several scars, and there is water in his lung that we are currently draining with a tube."

"Th-that's it?" Denmark asked, eyes wide, fearing the next answer.

"He's in a coma, sir, but we don't know for how long," The nurse said quietly. Denmark took a deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves as Finland clutched onto Sweden's arm, he too fearing the answer.

"What...What about the baby?" Denmark asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The nurse didn't need to stay anything. It was just the look in her eyes that said it all.

An inhumane sound escaped Denmark's lips and he looked over at Norway, his head resting at a funny angle,, cuts on his face, hair damp. Then he looked away. It was too painful.

He was almost a daddy. He had almost been a daddy. He had been a daddy, for an unborn child, that will never see daylight, that will never grow into a fine adult, that will never fall in love.

His unborn child, that would never ride their first bicycle, that will never have their first kiss, that will never have their first drink.

His dead unborn child, that he would never build a Lego castle with, that Norge will never read a story to, that Finland won't ever give a Christmas to, that Sweden will never build a bed for, that Iceland will never meet his nephew or niece and Sealand will never play with them.

Denmark clutched his hair and pulled, trying to relieve himself from the emotional pain he was feeling inside with physical pain, ignoring Sweden placing his hand on his shoulder and Finland bursting into tears.

The unborn son or daughter that he would have had, will never exist.

His love was in a coma, for god knows how long.

His dog, the only thing he ever felt accomplished at, was gone.

Denmark let out a pure scream, a scream that ricocheted off the walls and filled the ears of patients, of doctors, of nurses, of friends and families and strangers and whoever else was in the area.

He sank to his knees, screaming until his throat was raw and felt the tears rush down, fast, in a endless river, down his face.

He was escorted out of the ICU to regain his nerves, to calm down, with Finland still crying and Sweden leaving to tell Iceland the news.

Denmark leaned against the railing that overlooked the city of Copenhagen below him.

How life hated him.

How he hated life.

He tilted his head back and let out another scream of agony, one that ripped his insides out and stripped him from identity. He gripped the railing so his knuckles turned white and he began breathing heavily, on the verge of a panic attack.

Finland was sobbing into his hands behind him, sitting on a bench, not saying anything, just crying as Denmark unleashed his pain.

It was his fault.

All his fault.

If only he hadn't lost his temper.

If only he had apologized.

If only he had...

Denmark began sobbing and he sank to the ground, pounding the ground with a fist and ignoring the pain that shot through his arm.

His dead unborn child.

The love of his life.

His baby, his dog.

It was all too much.

Too much.

Too much pain.

So much agony.

So much tears.

It was killing him.

Denmark buried his face into his hands, screaming again and letting the scream rip through the air.

He remembered the promise he made to Norway.

He would always love him, he would forever love him.

But if Norway were to die,

he would never be able to fulfill that promise,

because Norway's death would end their forever.


	38. Chapter 38-Waiting-Denmark

Denmark didn't leave his side for a week. He refused to eat, sleep, and sometimes he even refused to go to the bathroom so he could stay with Norge (SOMETIMES, when you gotta go, you gotta go).

Denmark kept Iceland and the others updated on Norway's condition, which had hardly changed except for most of the cuts had been healed with Norway's country healing abilities.

England and Romania had come to visit (the nurse had pulled the "family only" shit again but Denmark pulled the "Bitch I'm the fucking King of Scandinavia" shit again too, so he won that) and were waiting with him.

"He can't really die, can he?" Denmark asked, his hand clutching Norway's hand, staring at Norway's face, never before appreciating just how beautiful he was, in his own manly way.

"Well, as you know, if we are in very bad condition, like this, it could effect the land, which could effect the economy, which could effect the government, which could cause a war over Norway for their weak condition to take advantage of the land, which could end in dissolution or him being the slave of another country when he wakes up, and dissolution or death is a very possible fate for him," England explained. Romania hit him, scowling.

"You're not supposed to tell him that!"

"The truth does indeed hurt, but he deserves to know," England frowned. Denmark didn't say anything, just buried his head into Norway's side. His death had been a possibility he had thought about, he just wasn't ready to accept it as a possibility yet.

"Have the doctors said when he might come out of his coma?" Romania asked quietly. Denmark shook his head, gripping the bed sheets as he sat there, trying to refrain from breaking down.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't-"

"I AM that guy bitch, so shut your fucking ass up and let me admire my handiwork," a voice said silkily and Denmark looked up to see the one that looked like Norway.

It was...Loki?

"You," England growled.

"Yes, me," Loki smiled, eyes lidded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Denmark glared, standing up

.

"I'm just here to admire my handiwork," Loki smiled. "I do have a way with ice, you know~ Magic and all."

"That...That was you?" Denmark asked, eyes widening. Loki cocked his head to the side and said in a voice with annoying superiority-

"Mayyyyyyybe, mayyyyyyybe not."

Denmark crossed the room in half a second, grabbing the bastard by his collar with both hands and lifting him off the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU BASTARD?!"

"Sir!" The nurse gasped. "Sir, st-stop-"

Two security guards rushed over and wrested him from the laughing idiot, who's burn was stretching the features of his face grotesquely.

"There's nothing you can do to me, Denmark, that won't hurt him, so if I were you I would keep your hands to yourself," Loki smiled, eyes full of innocent childish delight, but beneath that was a monster, a monster set out to crush the souls of everybody, and stomp on their ashes.

"You want to know what I did, idiot Dane?" Loki smiled sweetly, softly, in a way that almost remind him of Denmark, however there was a shadow on his face that darkened his features.

"Don't you call me an idiot Dane, you bastard," Denmark growled.

"I can do what I want, and you can't stop me," Loki sang softly. England and Romania walked up behind Denmark, glaring, too, at the Norwegian.

"What the hell do you want from me? From us? YOU KNEW THAT CAR CRASH WOULD CAUSE ALL OF THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!" Denmark shrieked, lunging forward to once again attack the Norwegian but the security guards held him back once again, looking a bit miffed by the conversation, as they didn't understand it.

"Denmark, calm down, you can't physically harm him in any way without doing so to Norway," England advised.

"If that wasn't the case, we would have burned his sorry ass years ago, given him a taste of his own medicine," Romania said, glaring at Loki.

Loki continued to smile at them, the only part of his face showing emotion, his eyes blank, much like Lukas's.

"You...You sick bastard," Denmark growled, chest rising and falling. "You...You sick-"

"I would love to stay here and chat some more, but I have to go. Ta-ta," Loki smiled, and turned away.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY LIKE THAT? DO YOU? DO YOU?!" Denmark shrieked, attempting to run at the man but the security guards held him back.

Eventually Denmark stopped, panting. He didn't know what to do.

The love of his life, in a coma...

And the cause for his coma,

had just walked away,

without so much as a bruise on him,

while he was held back,

unable to do anything.

Denmark glared at the elevator which the Norway look-alike had just disappeared inside.

"I will find him," he growled, "And I will fucking kill him."


	39. Chapter 39-Coma-Norway

They say that when you are in a coma, you can hear everything around you.

You can feel everything.

You can still hear,

still feel,

still be conscious,

but not exactly.

What they don't tell you,

is that no matter how emotional you are,

you can't wake up,

even if you want to.

They say the choice is up to you,

but he had been wanting to wake up for the past week,

to see his love,

his little brother,

his friends,

his family,

but he was powerless.

He wanted to grieve,

to grieve in the loss of his unborn child,

in the loss of he and Denmark's first 'baby', Loki,

and to tell Denmark that he was going to be fine.

But that would be almost like lying.

They tell you that the pain that hurts the most is not physical, but mental, emotional.

And they were right.

The pain, the misery, the grief, the agony, the tears, the love he felt for Denmark, that unborn child, was burning fire through his chest, through his heart, through his very soul.

It is something that is remarkable, really, how one thing like something simple like love can make your whole world come crashing down, something simple like love could be the starting domino of a whole chain of events.

Love is something that started humanity, that created the human race, that made all the humans today, but love is also the thing that will destroy us, demolish us, burn us in the end as we think it's sweet.

Love is just the main key for a chain of other emotions, much more hateful than love, to erupt, to fall over, to crash over you like waves of an ocean.

What they don't tell you, that is though love is a beautiful, desirable, wanted thing, it can be just as ugly, as feared, as unwanted as hatred, and equally as powerful.

Love is the equivalent of all pain, mental, physical, emotional. It hurts and burns and rips and tears and makes you scream in agony.

But you always end up wanting more. No matter what. And that is humanity's mistake. And it is Norway's mistake.

But he can't stop loving Denmark, even if the pain is almost unbearable, even if he no longer carries the child inside him.

He wants to wake up, he wants to feel Denmark again,

but

he

doesn't

know

how.


	40. Chapter 40-Pain-Norway

Once, during his viking days. Norway had been hunting in the forest for something to eat to bring back to the camp, which had suffered from starvation due to the cold.

Norway didn't really remember much about what happened before, but he remembered being in a tree, reaching to grab some bird eggs from a nest, when the branch beneath him had given way.

He had fallen to the ground with an impact and speed that would have most likely killed a normal human being, but it didn't kill him, him being a nation and all.

Falling to the ground, he had remembered not being able to remember how to breathe, struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything.

It was kind of how he felt now, with his collapsed lung and the one slowly being drained of water.

He had managed to drag himself back to camp and collapsed once he got back. He had felt like crap, with a searing pain across his chest.

That was the only time had had ever felt a pain like this one, in his chest, however that was just half of it.

The other half was the heartbreak,

as he listened to Denmark's tears,

as he felt his hand touching his.

He wondered if this would be anything like the movies and he would be drowned in flash backs.

He didn't want to see several things,

but in case he were to die,

he would want to relive all those good times spent time with his little brother and Denmark, and everybody else.

He remembered telling Romania something once,

"Patience is something required by everybody, and although you may seem impatient sometimes, you must have at least one ounce inside you, or why else would you be sitting here listening to me talk?"

Romania had been confused, but England had understood.

That's what Norway felt right now- Patience.

He didn't know how you could feel patience, but he did, anyways.

He was patiently waiting for the opportunity to wake up.

Even if he never did.


	41. Chapter 41-Thoughts-Denmark

Days stretch into weeks, and Denmark hardly left Norway's side.

Iceland was too, insistent on being with Norway, and Hong Kong, a faithful boyfriend to Iceland, sometimes waited with him too.

Finland didn't stay much because he would get too emotional and Sweden couldn't stay much because he had to go home and take care of Sealand.

Occasionally other countries dropped in- America, Prussia, Canada- and checked up on him, and Wales sent a box of chocolates, though Denmark thought they smelled a little funny.

Denmark was waiting for Norway to wake up. The doctors told him it was pointless but he told them to fuck off.

One night, he just couldn't take it anymore, and went to town to get a drink. Once at a bar, he ordered a large beer and waited patiently and he heard the door open and close behind him.

Prussia slid into the seat next to Denmark, he too ordering a large drink and waiting. After a few moments, their beers were handed to them and they silently began drinking.

After a few sips Prussia asked,

"How are you?"

For once his tone was serious, a bit monotone, which was unusual for the Prussian.

"I feel like shit," Denmark said moodily, taking another sip of his drink. "I feel like this whole thing is my fault. My fucking fault."

"It's not," Prussia said in a still monotone voice, "Don't blame yourself, Matthias."

"I can't stop blaming myself," Denmark sighed, setting his empty drink down. "I...I just..."

"Need to get drunk," Prussia sighed, and ordered the two of them some more drinks, "Drinks are on me tonight."

"Thanks, Gil..."

"Your welcome, Matt."

The two ended up having five beers and each and ended up having a karaoke party, singing Dark Horse, with Denmark as the chic and Prussia as the dude.

~Time-skip brought to you by German Potato Sandwich. GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY~

Denmark walked down the street the next day, a little hung over but deep in thought.

He had woken up in his bed with a message written on his wall. He couldn't make it out, it had been painted in paint and it had pooled together so it was indescribable, however that just made it look even more sinister.

He was thinking about Norway.

All those times he teased him, all those times he annoyed him, all those times he fought with him, all those times they shouted at each other, all those times they hit each other...

All those times they kissed each other, all those times they hugged together, all those times they comforted each other, all those times they said they loved each other, all those times they spent together.

So many good times.

But so many bad.

If this was anything like the movies, like they say, like they believe, then Norway had a choice.

A choice to stay or to go.

Denmark was trying to think of it through Norway's point of view, if he was in Norway's position right now.

He could see many reasons that Norway would want to stay.

He could want to stay for him, for Iceland, for his weird magic friends.

But he could also see many reasons that Norway would want to go.

No more wars, no more fights, no more deaths, just peaceful blissfulness, away from the world, in heaven, watching over the others.

Denmark wished he knew what Norway was thinking (if he could) and what he wanted right now.

To stay or to go?

To live with the pain or to leave it?

To live with his lover or to leave him?

To live disabled or to not?

To live with his brother or to not?

Denmark found it impossible to think past this and just shook his head, feeling years spring up in his eyes.

No.

He wouldn't be crying now.

He needed to stay strong for Norway.

For the others.

He wiped all of the tears away and began heading to the hospital. He wanted to visit Norge.

Hopefully he would be able to do it without crying...

However when he got there he was suddenly stopped by a short figure. It was Loki.

"What the hell do you want?" Denmark growled, itching to strangle the Norway look-alike but knowing that doing so will result in harming Norway always.

"I just want to tell you good luck, that's all," Loki smiled, eyes full of innocence, but his face was like a mask, disguising what was beneath.

Denmark scoffed and shoved past the nation, hands clenched, preventing himself from breaking out every one of his teeth.

It was at that moment that a realization hit him;

Maybe Norway couldn't stay.

Maybe he was struggling, struggling for Denmark, struggling to stay?

What if it he was putting up an endless fight that was utterly useless?

What if it was just that he simply just COULDN'T stay?

What if he didn't have the strength to?

Denmark felt his heart sink.

What if...?

He needed to tell Norway something...

He stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts before walking up to the ICU.

With each step he took he felt like he was about to take a dive off of a high-board, his heart racing.

Once he got inside Norge's room, he closed the door and shut the blinds, and covered the bed around them with the curtain.

He wanted to be alone.


	42. Chapter 42 -You Can Go-Denmark

"Hi, Norgie," Denmark whispered, smiling softly and taking Norway's hand, cold in his own warm one. "I'm here for you, as always."

He sat in near-silence, save the beeping of the heart monitor and Norway's steady breathing.

"I...I have something really important to tell you," Denmark said, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

He looked at Norway's features, relaxed for once with his light blonde hair laying smoothly on the top of his head.

"Remember that story you told me that one night?" Denmark asked. "The one with all the little things?"

He rubbed his thumb in a circle on the top of Norway's hand, wondering if Norway could hear him and if he was, if he was listening carefully.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something, Norway," Denmark swallowed, suddenly difficult for him to breathe, "I love you. I love you so much."

He was choking up already and he hadn't even gotten to the main point yet...How pathetic...

"I love you, Nor. I am the world, and you are my little things," Denmark said, finding it slightly difficult to breathe, "And you mean everything to me. I would...I would be almost unable to live without you."

He swallowed once again and squeeze Norway's hand tightly, breathing steadily through his nose.

"Iceland will miss you...I will miss you...Your weird fairy friends will miss you. Lots of people will miss you. No pressure or anything."

He took another steadying breath to calm his nerves and racing heart.

"But...Like the real world, we would find some way to prosper without the little things," Denmark said softly, his eyes wet, "Like the real world, we would somehow manage to live without you, even if temporarily."

He took a moment to wipe away the tears and said,

"What...What I'm t-trying to say, N-Norge, is that we would be okay without you."

He bowed his head slightly and said,

"I know it sounds like a bad thing but...What I mean is that if you are fighting, fighting hard for something that seems impossible, you can stop," his voice shook slightly, and his throat closed off as the tears began leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Norway's, sobbing slightly,

"What I'm trying to s-say is, you c-can let go, Norway. Stop f-f-fighting a losing b-battle. You can g-go. I'll be f-f-fine," He choked, sobbing, the next part barely coming out as a whisper,

"You can go. I love you so much, too much to put you through the pain that is this world."

His shoulders shaking, he withdrew from Norway, heart pounding as he stared down at him, eyes wide.

"I love you, Norway. If you want to stop fighting, you can. Stop resisting. Let it go, Norway. I know it must be painful for you, but..."

Denmark was unable to say more as he bit his lip, trying not to lose it completely. He needed to stay strong...

For Norway...

He remembered once, when they were kids, Denmark had said something to Norway...

"I'll protect you no matter what, bror! If you need me, I'll always be there for ya, okay?"

Norway had responded with a punch to his face, but he hadn't minded that much.

Now, thinking about it...

"Nor...Remember that promise I gave you?" Denmark asked softly, "How I would love you forever and ever, for always and eternity?"

He bent down and softly kissed Norway's lips.

"I'm breaking that promise, Norway. I'm sorry. This experience has taught me something...I'm sorry. I don't want you to keep fighting for something that is impossible. I'm sorry, Nor. I will love you, but," Denmark began crying again, "I have to break that promise. I'm so sorry."

~_Memory~_

_"Nor, why don't you ever smile?" A younger Denmark asked, maybe in his early teens asked a slightly younger Norway._

_"I do smile, just not around you," the smaller nation said in his usual monotone voice._

_"Why don't you ever smile around me?!" Denmark pouted, sitting next to him as they sat underneath a tree, gazing out at the land before them._

_"What is there to smile about?" Norway asked, bringing his knees to his chest._

_"Well...I don't know, but at least try smiling," Denmark frowned. "Just once?"_

_"No, Dane," Norway grumbled._

_Denmark frowned at him and stood up, walking around to the other side of tree as if pretending to walk away, but in reality sneaking up behind Norway and glomping him._

_"AGH-WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_"Will you smile noooooooooow, Norgie?!" Denmark smiled._

_"No! What did I say?! No touching!" Norway tried and failed to flip Denmark over onto his back._

_"I'm not touching you, I'm just taking your temperature!" Denmark said, and pressed his hand to Norway's forehead. "Wow, you're burning up, Nor! You need a-"_

_But what exactly Norway needed, Denmark never got to say because at that moment some sort of invisible force grabbed him and flung him away some ten yards from Norway._

_"I told you to stop touching me," Norway said moodily._

_~Present~_

Denmark sat, with his head bowed, still crying, as he continued,

"I know fighting is hard. And when you wake up, you'll be in a wheelchair for a while and might have to use something to help you breathe for a little bit. It would suck."

He took another breath, then let it out.

"So you can go, Norgie...You can go. I just want to see your smile again, but that won't happen...But you can let go, Norgie." He choked. "I love you."

There was silence as Denmark continued to cry.

Too silent...

And that's when he realized with a jolt

that Norway's heart monitor had stopped.


	43. Chapter 43-Iceland-Norway

~Island=Iceland in Norwegian~

Pain. He felt pain. Pain in his chest. Pain in his legs. Pain in his head.

There was a ringing in his ears. He couldn't hear anything from the outside.

He wanted to quit.

He wanted to go.

But how could he leave Denmark?

How could he leave Iceland?

Many, many years ago Norway was a viking, along with Sweden and Denmark. The three often explored new places together, but Norway once remembered going exploring alone.

It had been a cold, cold day, he remembered, wrapped in his fur cape and tensing against the strong winds, mittens on and a tattered scarf.

He had reached a place unknown and could hardly see anything, save trees shaking in the howling winds and snow covering the ground.

He thought the land had been abandoned, uninhabited, and thought he found a new country...

And then he saw the child.

Physically maybe five years old, with silver hair, and purple eyes, dressed in a coat, hat, mittens, boots, just standing there, in the middle of it all.

Frowning, Norway had walked up to him and spoke in his own Native Tongue:

"Hvem er du?"

"Hmm?" The child ask, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" Norway repeated in English. The child blinked, in sort of a monotone, moody way that reminded Norway of himself.

"I dunno."

"Where are your parents?" Norway frowned.

"I dunno."

"Where is everybody?"

"I dunno."

Norway paused, then smiled slightly.

"You must be a country, then, if you have survived out here. Are you alone?"

"I dunno."

"You must have a name,"

The child looked down, bewildered for a second.

"...I dunno."

Norway crouched down, placing his hand on the child's cheek.

His skin was ice cold, but his face instantly warmed up from the warmth of Norway's hand.

"You sure you don't know your name?"

The child stared at him, then said,

"I dunno."

Norway smiled softly.

"Is that the only thing you can say?"

"I dunno."

"Well...I think I am going to name you Island," Norway smiled softly.

"Is-...-land?" The child repeated, looking happy.

"Because your skin is so cold, just like ice," Norway smiled, and straightened up.

"You can call me big brother."

"Big...Brother?" The child smiled.

"Yes. And you will be my little brother. Is that okay with you?"

Iceland paused, then reached out to grab Norway's hand as they walked.

"I dunno."


	44. Chapter 44-Light-Norway

They say when you die, that your life flashes before your eyes. They see you see the blinding white before you go.

They say you hear white noise in your ears, that you feel no more pain, you feel calm, peaceful, when you finally die.

Sadly, the people who say this have never died before.

They wouldn't know,

that you hear screaming, see everything bad, when you die,

your life does not flash before your eyes, it slips away,

you hear screaming, sounds of pain,

you feel all the pain, ripping through you like a knife ripping your insides,

you feel panicked, hurt, agonized,

and that all you can see

is

utter,

total,

blackness.


	45. Chapter 45-Emergency-Denmark

The machine went off, beeping loudly and Denmark screamed,

"NURSE!"

but they were already running towards his room, yelling orders at each other and pointing at the heart monitor.

"Nor...Nor, it' okay...Stop fighting...You can go," Denmark whispered, shaking slightly as the nurse's wheeled him out of the ICU into surgery.

"Lung is filling back up with water, problem in his liver, we need Dr. Green!" One nurse shouted as they wheeled him away, she herself rubbing one of those things together that you use to shock somebody's heartbeat back just as England and Romania raced in, eyes wide.

"We-heard-shouting," Romania panted, hunching over, hands on his knees.

"Where are they taking him?" England frowned, staring after them.

"His heart...It stopped..." Denmark whispered, staring at the doors which they had just vanished behind.

"Denmark, what were you doing here?" England asked, arching an eyebrow. "I thought you only came at night time now?"

"I...I had to tell him something," Denmark said.

"Sure, because a person in a coma can sure as hell hear you," Romania rolled his eyes.

"What did you need to tell him?" England asked Denmark after shooting the Romanian a glare.

"I...I told him that if he needed to stop fighting, he can. He can...He can let go, he can leave," Denmark explained quietly. The sarcastic expression on Romania's face disappeared and became unreadable. England looked sad and said,

"I...It's for the be-"

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" Romania growled, shoving England aside and picking up Denmark by his collar, know nurses in the area noticing because the only two left were tending to patients.

"Romania!" England gasped, but Romania shoved England back from stopping him, Denmark too shocked to answer by a.) the Romanian's response and b.) he was somehow picking him up despite his considerably smaller size.

"I...I don't want to keep him fighting, for s-something so pointless," Denmark choked slightly.

"To hell with that! Do you think he wants you to fucking say that for him?! Your so to fucking be here for him, to help him, to be there!" Romania shouted, one nurse taking notice but she couldn't do anything because she was busy giving a patient an injection.

"Romania, let go of him," England said forcefully, placing his hand on the angered Romania's shoulder.

"I will not. This fucking coward needs to be there for his boyfriend, and he better stay there,. He better fucking keep his promise."

"I...I broke it."

Romania looked like he was preventing himself from snapping Denmark's neck.

"How can you break it, you heartless bastard?!"

"I don't want to...But how can I promise to love him forever if he dies? That would end our forever..."

"You idiot, forever could mean until he dies, and you would love him until he dies, you fucking IDIOT!"

"Sir!" A nurse said, wresting Romania from Denmark. "Please refrain from shouting and rough-housing, please."

Romania threw a murderous glare at Denmark before storming outside, Denmark feeling the area around his neck.

At that moment Iceland burst into the room, eyes wide.

"I-I-They said- Heart stopped-Is he d-dead?!"

"I...I don't know," Denmark whispered.

Iceland took a breath, steadying his nerves.

"There's always the possibility that he's doing just fine, Ice," England said, sitting down in a chair. Iceland nodded and plopped down across from him, burying his head in his hands and breathing deeply to calm himself.

"I'm sorry about Romania. He just...He thinks you shouldn't leave someone, unless you've got to," England sighed, frowning. "These past few months have been hard for him."

"You don't think these past few months have been hard for me too?" Denmark glared, sitting down next to Iceland. "He's got a freaking collapsed lung, he's in a coma, he's temporarily paralyzed from the waist down...My unborn child never got to see daylight, my baby ran away, my love got in a car wreck...But hey, it's not hard for Matthias at all!"

Iceland made a small choked sound, rubbing his face as if trying not to cry. He then did something Denmark hadn't remember him doing in a long time- He leaned back and leaned onto Iceland, hugging his knees to his chest and began crying silently.

Denmark gave England a look, like, 'Say nothing more' and began stroking Iceland's hair softly as he sobbed quietly over his older brother's fate.

At this point nobody knew what anybody's fate was.

Life is a big, chaotic, stinking mess, and you never know what awaits the next few hours.

If they did, they would have all committed suicide by now.


	46. Chapter 46-Love-Denmark

When you love somebody,

you want to do anything for them.

Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

And our sacrifices can sometimes make us.

And when you love somebody as mush as Denmark does,

there will be, guaranteed, many, many sacrifices for the one you love.

It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be in one year, it could be in ten years.

But if you are ready, if you are prepared, to love somebody, then you must be ready to make sacrifices.

That is what Denmark learned, as he sat there, in the waiting room, huddled against Iceland, soothing Norway's little brother.

It hurts, love, but...

You just have to be willing to make sacrifices.

Denmark woke up with his face resting on Iceland's head, who was asleep, still leaning against him. England was sitting across from them drinking tea and reading a magazine, Romania on his left fast asleep, phone in hand and America on his right, playing something on his phone. Finland was talking to a nurse quietly and Sweden was nowhere to be seen.

Denmark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gently pushed Iceland off of him, straightening him so he was leaning against his chair and wouldn't fall over and hit his head.

He needed a coffee...He turned around just as somebody else entered and slammed into them. Taking a step back he realized it was Prussia and Canada.

"Hello," Denmark said quietly. Prussia patted his back in greeting and Canada nodded at him, clutching his polar bear to his chest.

"We heard what happened, is he alright?" Prussia asked.

"I think so, his heart was beating again," Denmark sighed. Prussia nodded and the two walked into the crowded waiting room.

Denmark walked out of the hospital out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing where he had unleashed all his agony three months before.

Three months, and they weren't giving up yet. Three months. and they were still here, visiting Norway, holding hope for him.

Denmark sat on a bench near the railing and sighed, burying his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

He smelled like Norge, but Norge didn't smell like that anymore. He smelled like hospital, like medicine, like sick people, like blood. He didn't smell like Shea butter with a touch of coconut, and that slightly salty sea-scent he had on him sometimes, reminding Denmark of the ocean.

Denmark looked down at his hands, rubbing them to keep them warm in the slightly chilly night. He missed being able to touch Norge...

Missed being able to touch his soft skin...

His silky hair...

Feel his figure shudder to his touch...

Feel Norway's cold, chapped lips against his own...

He missed all of it.

He missed all those times they hit each other and called each other names,

and he missed all those times that that he kissed Norway furiously, like he was going to disappear the next day.

If there's something Denmark truly learned from this experience, is that you can never know what you're expecting.

Ever.

"Hello," A voice said softly. Denmark looked up to see a kid with silver hair and an eye patch staring at him.

"Hel-" Denmark frowned as soon as he realized who it was.

The Iceland-look alike...

Egil, or something like that...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Denmark scowled. Egil didn't answer. Instead, he looked up at the sky, the stars reflected in his one good red eye.

"Stars are pretty tonight, dont'cha think?"

"Answer my question!" Denmark growled, standing up so he towered over the Icelander.

Egil looked back at him and was silent for a few moments.

"I think you should leave," Egil suggested.

"You don't tell me what to do," Denmark sneered. Egil seemed unaffected by his answer and just smiled.

"No, but I can warn you," Egil smiled.

"What?" Denmark scowled.

"Now you see me, now you don't, you see red, but I see blue, hey, I'm coming for you," The Iceland-look-alike stated.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Denmark growled, refraining from hitting him.

"I am not talking about anything. I am merely passing a message on," Egil said, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

Denmark stared down at him, then shoved him aside, scowling.

He wasn't taking any of that 2P shit now...


	47. Chapter 47-Suicide-Norway

Norway lay, unmoving, unable to move, hardly able to breathe, cold, lonely, desperate, in pain, in agony.

He had never remembered feeling all this pain at once, physical, emotional, and mental.

Well, no, that was a lie.

He remembered that one time.

That one time he tried to commit suicide.

"Suicide?!" Your shouting.

Well, yes, suicide...

It had been after he was taken away by Sweden.

He hated it.

He didn't like it.

He preferred being with Denmark, even if he was annoying.

He hated it so much.

The pain.

It was unbearable.

He had been separated,

from Iceland.

He had been states of depression for months,

until he took a walk outside.

In the cold.

In the snow.

With just a shirt and simple pants on, no shoes, no coat, no nothing.

He walked and walked and walked until he couldn't feel his legs and he collapsed onto the ground, going numb.

Just a few more minutes...

And then he would be dead...

Then he remembered seeing the figure running up to him.

It was a tiny figure, maybe physically eight years old, but still small.

"Big brother! Big brother!"

It was Iceland...

How pathetic of him...

Being so weak,

so stupid,

in front of his lillebror.

He didn't want Iceland to witness a death so early on.

He summoned whatever strength he had left and got to his feet before collapsing into the arms of a someone.

"Hey, Norge," the voice had whispered softly in his ear.

"It's okay..."

If only it was okay.


	48. Chapter 48-A Reason To Stay-Norway

Norway thought of all the bad things.

Sickness,

plague,

the deaths,

the fear,

how his citizens depended so heavily on him,

the unknown of tomorrow.

He thought of all the good things.

Iceland,

Denmark,

his family,

the ones he loved...

But isn't love the thing that destroys you most?

Isn't love something to fear?

Isn't it something to despise, something to hate?

The answers were all yes.

Yes, love was something to hate.

Something to despise.

No matter how much you loved somebody, it would burn you in the end.

He remembered Denmark's promise.

To love him forever.

He felt like laughing.

There was no such thing as 'forever' in the world of love.

Love was just a big lie.

A big, big lie.

He wanted to go.

He wanted to die.

A sensation spread though him, starting at his hands and working it's way through his whole body, and he heard a few garbled noises.

"Big bror?..."

It was Iceland's voice. Norway couldn't do anything except painfully wish he could tell his little brother good-bye...

Good-bye, before he left...

"I...I just want to say I love you, big bror." Iceland's voice said quietly.

Norway's chest began hurting uncomfortably as he heard a second voice.

"Hey, Ice..."

It was Denmark.

No...

No...

He didn't want him here...

Didn't want him to feel guilty...

The pain in his chest grew heavier and more fiery as he heard Iceland say,

"His hands are stone cold..."

"Yeah..."

Go away...

Just please go away...

The both of them...

He didn't need them there...

To make him feel guilty,

for dying...

"The breathing machine-"

the rest of the sentence was garbled, Norway's couldn't make it out.

After a few moments of garbled conversation, Norway began relaxing his body. If he was going to go...

He better go peacefully...

But he needed their presence to leave.

He didn't want to die why they were there.

More garbled conversation, then he felt a familiar sensation against his lips, warm, slightly mist, tasting slightly of beer and honey.

"Jeg elsker dig, Norge,"

'Kiss me one more time...' Norway thought, feeling the pain burn deeper.

He felt a hand clutch his and he felt like screaming.

He needed them to leave.

So he wouldn't feel worse.

"I love you, big bror."

And then they left.

Norway was finally alone.

He could leave now.

He could be free.

No more taxes,

no more deaths,

no more diseases...

No more Denmark,

no more Iceland,

no more England,

no more Romania,

no more anybody...

And it was then when he felt the fire rip through his body, stirring up his insides and tearing him from the inside out as he felt their presence enter again.

He heard a loud beeping as the fire spread through, and he felt like screaming in agony...

The light...

Was so bright...

Nor sucked in a breath,

as

his

eyes

fluttered

open.


	49. Chapter 49-Awake-Denmark

Denmark stroked Norway's hand softly when the heart monitor suddenly went off.

He perked up, expecting Norway's heart to have stopped again but instead it was beating faster, causing the heart monitor to go crazy.

A nurse rushed in, checking Norway's pulse and saying something he couldn't understand, as he stared at Norway's face, twisting slightly, the tube going around his face and supplying oxygen into his nose almost falling off.

"N-Nor-?"

Norway's indigo eyes flew open and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, panting heavily through his nose as he cats frantic glances everywhere, unable to say anything and his hands clawed at the air, he seemed to be having a panic attack of some sorts.

Two doctors raced in and one plunged a syringe into his neck, causing Norway to slowly calm his breathing, his oxygen tank helping slightly as he struggled to breathe with his lungs.

Finally, Norway's breathing resumed to mostly normal, and his eyelids began drooping, and he slowly fell asleep do to the knock-out thing they put in him with syringe.

However, not before Denmark could give him the tightest hug imaginable and pressed his lips to Norway's, trying to put a lot of unsaid things in that kiss. The doctors looked away respectively and the nurse exited the room.

Iceland was staring in absolute shock at his big brother, and he began making phone calls at once.

Denmark, however, was too busy to notice, because he was too busy putting a lot of unsaid things in that kiss over the course of the last four months.

There was no lust in that kiss, no want for something more, just pure love, pure pure softness, as he softly kissed Norway.

Norway wrapped his arms around him and gave him a weak hug, his head resting on his shoulder and he fell asleep like that.

Denmark didn't even realize Norway was crying until he went to brush the hair out of his face and felt wetness beneath his fingers.

Denmark softly hugged Norway again, pressing his lips to his soft forehead and laying his lover gently down on the bed, tucking him in.

"Jeg elsker dig, Norge," He whispered once again. He clutched Norway's hand. He would have done much more than hug and kiss him if they had been alone. He would've rocked him back and forth and kissed him and rubbed his back and told him that he loved him so, so much.

At that moment Finland burst into the hospital room, shrieking in relief but being hushed at once. So instead he resorted to bawling his eyes out on Sweden's shoulder.

The family waited for fourteen hours until Norway woke up again, his eyes fluttering open and glancing around the room, making a few choked noises.

Iceland was the first to notice he was awake and rushed towards his big brother, enveloping him in a hug and burying his face into his shoulder, crying silently. Norway raised his hand and slowly, softly began stroking Iceland's hair, rubbing circles in his little brother's back as he tried to soothe the Icelandic nation.

Denmark let them have their brotherly moment, but as soon as Iceland pulled away Denmark pinned Norway's wrists to the bed and kissed hims softly, hearing Norway give a surprised grunt and trying to push him away.

After a second of kissing Denmark pulled away, Norway panting. Denmark had temporarily forgot about his breathing disability and patted him on the back, eyes wide, as Norway caught his breathe.

After a few moments, Norway managed to get only one word out-

"Hi."

~Time-skip brought to you by The Bad Touch Trio. Their combined laugh would be Oheheheheheheso~

Over the course of a few weeks, Norway was stuck inside a wheelchair, however they expected him to get over this in a month. His lungs were a different story though, they said that could take about three months.

Norway was bombarded with gifts every day, things like boxes of Cheerios, teddy bears, pillows, etc., etc.,

And Denmark was there every day, making sure to tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was for yelling at him and losing his temper at him by having intense make-out sessions.

One day, Denmark was telling Norway about a job he had gotten downtown for the sake of it, when Norway smiled and said,

"I get to go home in two days."

Denmark froze, staring at Norway, before crashing his lips into Norway's, and when they withdrew he smiled, saying,

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, it is," Norway smiled, breathing a little heavier than usual due to his crappy-as-shit lungs right now.

Denmark smiled and kissed Norway's forehead.

"I love you, Norge."

"I love you, Denmark."

A few hours later, Denmark was on the phone, talking to Prussia.

"Canada and I are going on a vacation tomorrow for a while, it's going to be awesome! Not as awesome as me, of course, but awesome enough!"

"Hmm, wow, you're first date together," Denmark teased, walking down the street to go get a pick-me-up from the bar, some two miles away from the hospital.

"It's not a date!" Prussia shouted into his ear. "We're just friends!"

"Riiiight," Denmark smirked. "You know I totally don't believe you, right?"

"Screw you." Prussia's voice scoffed.

"Yeah, and I-" Denmark froze, not finishing his sentence.

"Denmark?" Prussia asked in concern.

"I...I got to go."

Denmark hung up and turned to look in the direction of the hospital and saw his worst fears had been confirmed. He began racing towards it, not pausing even to stop for cars.

He had smelled smoke.


	50. Chapter 50-Fire Burning-Denmark

Denmark's coat flapped as he ran at top speed, working every ounce of speed he had into his legs and cutting off cars and darting through buildings as he saw the smoke curdling out of the hospital windows, the fire bright in the pitch black night sky.

Never before had he run so fast in his life. Never before had he run with such ferocity to reach his destination.

Once he got to the hospital, he saw all of the people being evacuated, firemen firing blasting water as the fire consumed the building, burning it, melting the glass.

"NOR!" He shouted, looking around at the hundreds of patients, some being load into an emergency ambulance with all the supplies they needed; Vans, breathing machines, wheelchairs, etc.,

Among the patients were doctors and nurses and families, all shouting frantically for others or getting as far away from the fire as possible.

"NORWAY!" Denmark shouted into the crowd, however his voice just mingled with everybody else's.

He spun around and looked for Finland of Iceland or Sweden to ask where Norway was. It was then that he noticed something blinking out of the corner of his eye.

He turned, thinking that maybe it was Norway, but instead he saw a video camera, sitting on top of an abandoned car parked just outside an alley, and it was on. Frowning, he picked it up and saw something that made his heart drop.

Taped to the video camera was a sticky note that read 'MATTHIAS.'

Denmark's breathing became heavier as people behind him panicked, and he clicked the 'RECENT VIDEOS' button.

At once it showed two videos. Clicking the first one, he saw a shadowed face.

"Hello, Matthias," the person said, grinning. "How have you been?"

The person shifted so a little more of his face could be seen, and he saw a single turquoise eye, and darker blonde hair, and a scarring burn.

"I'm here right now, filming this, to let you know I'm in the basement of the hospital. With Lukas," Loki smiled, a glint in his usually soulless eyes.

"So if you wanna see your bitch again, come save him~" the video ended.

Denmark looked at the other video and saw a picture of Norway. Fearing what he would see, he clicked on it and saw Norway huddled on the floor of some dark room that didn't have much light, completely naked and disabled, helpless, his oxygen tank nowhere near so he was panting slightly.

"Hiiiiii, Lukas~" A voice sung behind the camera, the camera person shifting slightly so it was looking up at Norge's face. Norway jerked his face to the side, shaking.

The camera person fumbled with the camera for a few seconds, making it a bit blurry before the person asked,

"Wanna have a little fun~?"

"N-no," Norway said, refusing to look at the camera person.

"Aw. What was that?" The camera person asked, sounding upset.

"I said no."

"Sadly, you don't have a choice~" The person cooed, and a pale hand reached out, stroking Norway's member.

Norway responded with a punch but it was weak, but it still made the person drop the camera. After another moment of fumbling, the camera person said something that Denmark couldn't make out. After another second, the camera refocused on Norway.

"Lukas...Lukas, I want you to beg for me~"

"N-no!" Norway grunted as the camera person stepped closer, the image slightly blurred and static-filled. Denmark then noticed a figure sitting in the corner, almost unnoticeable because of his all-black clothing and shadowed face.

One eye was covered, but it was a different eye than he remembered. However, the one good eye was not red, like it had been before, but blue.

"I told you that you should have left," the person said quietly to the camera.

More fumbling, static, garbled noise, and the video ended.

Denmark felt sick.

He felt like throwing up.

He dropped the camera, watching it break as it crashed to the ground.

They were in the basement...

He turned around just as a voice said,

"You should have left him."

He spun around to see Egil sitting on the car, his chin resting on his knees, his arms hugging them, eyepatch covering his left eye and his blue one staring at him.

Wait...

Blue eye?

Wasn't it red?

Wasn't his right eye the one that was bad?

"The fuck do you want?" Denmark growled, staring at him.

Egil didn't answer but stared at him, blue eye half-lidded. After a moment he said, in the same monotone voice,

"I did try and tell you."

"Tell me what?!" Denmark growled. Egil didn't answer once again but stood up, sliding off the car and began walking towards him. Denmark tensed but Egil walked right past him, his pale purple-silver hair a mysterious color in the flickering firelight.

Egil walked through all of the screaming people and to the burning building. Before anybody could stop him, he walked calmly into the fire.

Denmark burst into a run after the Icelander, dodging people as he looked for an opening-

There, a hole big enough for him to jump through.

Ignoring the shouting firemen and policemen, he jumped through the hole and into the building, which was filled with flame and smoke.

Coughing and holding his shirt up to cover his mouth, he watched Egil open the door labeled BASEMENT and step inside.

Denmark tore after him and flung the door open, but Egil was nowhere to be seen. However he could hear sounds coming from downstairs...

He raced down the steps, heart quickening as he searched for Nor, running down the hallway and checking each room he passed for his lover.

He caught a glimpse of Egil bending down and caressing a small figure's cheek.

It was Norway's. Norway was no longer naked, but dressed in the thing hospital gown...

Denmark raced over to the disabled man, who was panting and choking, his oxygen tank gone. It was a wonder how he survived so long down here with smoke like this and his lungs in such bad shape. Norway's eyes were closed and appeared to be out cold.

"You remind me of my big bror..." Egil was saying. "But big bror doesn't love me...Not like you love Emil..."

Denmark froze, panting, staring at the scene. It wasn't until Egil raised his hand did he realize there was a knife in it.

"If I take you home with me, will you love me, Lukas?" Egil asked softly, tracing the knife around Norway's lips softly. "Will you take care of me?"

He traced the knife up to his eye and paused.

"Lukas..." He positioned the knife so if he made one moment it would plunge into Norway's chest. "I...I hate you so much..."

Denmark bounded across the room and shoved him away just in time- The knife clattered to the floor and Egil slid onto the floor, onto his knees, sobbing.

"DAMN YOU!" He screeched, pounding one fist onto the ground. "DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

Denmark scrambled to his feet and raced towards Norway but Egil grabbed his foot, yanking him down. Denmark was pinned to the ground by his throat from Egil, who was showing much more strength than possible at his physical appearance.

"You-will-not-stop-me," Egil hissed, blue eye wide, teeth clenched as he pinned Denmark down by his throat, his hand scrabbling for the knife as Denmark attempted to kick him off.

Denmark failed to do so and instead used all the strength had to flip the two of them over so he was on top of Egil, and punched him in the face, trying to knock the Icelandic nation out.

Egil had the knife in one hand and was trying to stab Denmark in his chest, but Denmark was gripping his elbow, forcing it back, as the two wrestled.

Finally Egil's arm lost a bit of it's power as fatigue crept through his body and Denmark took advantage, grabbing the knife and wresting it away from Egil's hand.

Egil shrieked and clawed at his face, squirming underneath Denmark and screeching like a wounded animal, making desperate grabs for their knife.

Denmark pushed him away from him, intent on going to get Norway, but Egil punched his side, causing him to topple over and the knife be jerked from his hands.

Egil raised his knife up only for Denmark to reach up and knock it out of his hands. Denmark sat up, knife in his hand, and plunged it into Egil's shoulder, who let out an inhumane shriek and shoved him away and he sat on his knees, screaming. Denmark scrambled to his feet and hurried towards Norway, sliding a little bit on the floor.

He scooped Norway up into his arms, coughing heavily as Egil continued to scream behind them.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU! BURN IN HELL!" Egil sobbed/screamed, banging his fists on the ground. "ALL OF YOU, DAMMIT!"

Denmark race upstairs as the fire grew brighter and spread more, the staircases creaking dangerously beneath his feet as he clutched onto Norway, who was panting and breathing in a fashion that suggested he was trying to breathe through a bag.

Suddenly a section of the wall came crashing down, blocking his way. Panting heavily through the thick smoke, eyes burning, Denmark spun around and headed back the way they came, up another set of stairs and down a hallway, where the smoke was less thick and the fire had not scorched it completely yet.

Denmark took a moment to temporarily catch his breath (or attempt to, the air was still smoky and hot) and he could tell Norway wasn't having any better luck.

He then noticed a figure walking towards them, smiling.

It was Loki.

Denmark clutched the coughing Norway to his chest, glaring at Loki, breathing heavily and fuming with anger.

"Now you see me, now you don't, you see red, I see blue, hey, I'm coming for you," Loki sang.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Denmark growled, distracting for time as he searched for an exit.

Loki cocked his head to the side and smiled softly.

"Blue flame is the hottest flame. Red is the middle. Yellow is the lukewarm," Loki smiled.

"So?" Denmark spat, his hand clutching Norway's. He wasn't letting him go...

Ever...

Loki smiled and held up a little match. The fire was blue-bell blue. He smiled and flung the match behind him, where it collided with the flame and defied all laws by merging together with the red fire, making a sort of mini-explosion and the fire growing brighter, intenser, hotter.

"I told you I would be back," Loki smiled, and Denmark noticed the blow torch strapped to his back. He spun around to go down the stair case but Loki was suddenly blocking his way, somehow standing there when he had been across the hallway a minute before...

The staircase behind Loki crumbled in the flames as they crept clearer, Loki still smiling.

"Give me Lukas, Matthias, and you can live," Loki cooed, readying his blow torch and smiling innocently.

Denmark paused, then shook his head and said,

"No."

before shoving Loki into the flame behind him, Loki shrieking as he was pushed into the intense flame, screaming

"YOU BITCH!"

and it was followed by an agonizing shriek of pain.

Denmark spun around and raced up the stairs, close to passing out from the intense smoke...

Longer...

Just a little bit more...

And then it was fresh air, paramedics and firemen everywhere, as Denmark stood against the bright light, covered in soot and clutching the love of his life in his arm's, who's breathing was calming down only slightly in the clearer air.

Denmark at once sought out a nurse and demanded that Norway be taken to a breather-machine and quickly, as he had just been in the building for a long period of time with his shitty lungs.

The nurse insisted that he put on an oxygen mask too because of the time he had spent in the smoke. As a doctor checked over his and Norway's bodies, Denmark thought he could hear two screams, one higher-pitched and sad and the other shrieking, hellish, and in agony, merging together to make a terrifying screech, however he shoved this thought aside...

He wasn't going to think about that...

He and Norway were safe now...

He clutched Norway's hand and rested his head against Norway's, breathing slowly.

"DENMARK!" Finland shouted, rushing over towards them, tears running down his face. "Wh-what happened?!"

Denmark just shook his head, unable to say anything.

He would explain later.


	51. Chapter 51-It Isn't Over Yet-Norway

Norway was went home one week after this incident, in a wheelchair and carrying an oxygen tank for his lungs.

When he got home he was met with a wild party, courtesy of America, who had hired a DJ and a professional chef and had a karaoke machine.

The dishes were mostly butter-associated; Butter cake, butter cookies, butter pies. And fried butter on a stick. Which Norway must admit he had three of until Denmark made him stop.

A lot of people had brought him a present-

Coupons to a fried butter place from America

A teddy bear from Belarus, Liechtenstein, and China

Some special maple syrup from Canada

A free coupon to Olive Garden from both of the Italy's

The second book of Fablehaven from England

A book of interesting folklore from Romania

A navy blue sweater with red and white words on it saying "I'M NOT ADDICTED TO COFFEE, COFFEE IS ADDICTED TO ME" from Prussia (he had to admit that this was his favorite gift, because it was also coffee-scented)

and five boxes of Cheerios from Spain and a book called The Hunger Games from France.

They all karaoked all night (Norway must admit his singing voice was very good, though somewhat difficult from the breather tube) and mostly everybody got drunk.

Iceland and Hong Kong disappeared upstairs along with Italy and Romano, and it turns out that the four of them were bringing a huge cake downstairs that they had hidden up there because it would have been too hard to hide in the kitchen.

The cake was chocolate with buttermilk frosting and it said WELCOME HOME NORWAY.

Norway felt red-faced at that moment and was going to take the first slice when Denmark smashed his head into the cake, coating it with buttermilk frosting.

Normally Norway would have punched his lights out, but instead he laughed and began licking the frosting off his face, but not until Denmark smirked, said,

"Let me help you with that,"

and kissed him full on the mouth, earning a surprised gasp from mostly everybody.

Oh yeah, they hadn't told them about their relationship yet.

Hehehe...

After the party, Norway was trying to relax while that damn Sealand kid was running around like crazy when Denmark walked in.

Denmark stared at him, then sat down next to him, taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

Norway knew this moment was coming...

"About what?"

"About what happened in the hospital," Denmark frowned, "You haven't told me anything, and you haven't said anything either. You're acting like nothing happened at all there."

Norway looked down, unable to meet Denmark's eyes.

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes."

Denmark was quiet for a moment before he snuggled close to Norway and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder, breathing softly.

"Did it hurt?"

"...Very."

Denmark pet Norway's head softly, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I...I should have been there..."

"That's okay, Dane."

"No, it's not."

"It is, idiot."

There was silence for a few more moments before Denmark asked,

"How did he get you to the basement without anybody noticing?"

"First, I think he set fire to the bottom levels and came upstairs while everybody was panicking..."

"You think?"

"I don't know, I was't there..."

"Oh, okay."

"Now shut up and let me finish."

"Right."

"He unplugged the tube from my nose and all of the heart monitor shit and carried me out of the ICU," Norway frowned, trying to remember exactly what happened. It was all a confusing blur of faces and colors now.

"And then what happened?"

"He was...He was arguing with this guy with an eye patch," Norway frowned, "And another one with this weird curl and a little hat..."

Denmark frowned.

"Then what happened?"

"Chaos...Just, it..."

"It what?"

"It was all chaos..."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"It was chaotic, people running everywhere... I remember smelling the smoke, but I couldn't scream for help, my lungs were bad enough without the breather tube as it is."

"Understandable," Denmark nodded.

Norway frowned, not wanting to remember too much detail of what happened.

"He bound me to the wall with some rope and then he left. I don't know where he went or what he did."

"I think I have an idea," Denmark frowned. "There was this video camera..."

"When he came back, he had one."

"Yeah, there was this video camera, it had two videos. One was of him telling me that he had you in the basement and the second one..." Denmark shivered, a look of sickness on his face, "I don't even want to talk about the second one."

"Yeah, Norway said softly, "Me neither."

Norway buried his nose into Denmark's shoulder, breathing softly in his scent, before Denmark lifted his face up with his hand and kissed him softly on the lips.

They stayed like that until Denmark slipped his tongue inside his mouth, his hand playing with Norway's hair, being careful to avoid that curl...

Norway clutched Denmark's shirt, shaking softly...

How he had missed kisses...

How he had missed moments like this...

With Denmark...

"Ew! Get a rude, buttheads!" Sealand shouted, interrupting their kiss.

"Sealand!" Finland gasped, looking surprised. Sweden flashed a glare at Sealand, who shut up at once.

At that moment Iceland came downstairs, with Hong Kong behind him.

"Well, Hong Kong and I are going out to dinner, so, um, bye," Iceland said, reaching for the door.

"Hang on!" Norway said, frowning, "Where are you two going."

"To this, like, really nice restaurant in town. I heard it was, like, totally delicious." Hong Kong said.

"Can we please go?" Iceland asked, his face turning red slightly.

"Yeah, you can, but on one condition," Denmark answered for Norway, "You two share a little kissy-kiss before you go~"

Iceland looked furious and embarrassed at the same time. Hong Kong just shrugged and gently placed a kiss on Iceland's lips before stepping back like nothing happened at all.

"Okay, I'm satisfied, you can leave to go do your boring teenager crap now," Denmark smiled.

"I hate you all," Iceland said moodily before leaving.

~Time-skip brought to you by ME. Author-Chan. :3~

That night, Denmark snuggled close to Norway and held the smaller nation close to him, not letting go. After a while, Denmark asked,

"Nor...Are you afraid?"

Norway was silent for a moment, thinking about his answer, before asking,'

"Afraid of what?"

"Not what. Who. Are you afraid of them? Are you afraid they'll come back?" Denmark asked, looking down a the Norwegian.

"Yes, I am," Norway answered after a moment. Denmark kissed his forehead, whispering,

"Your safe, now. They're gone."

"They are not," Norway said, staring at him. Denmark stared back.

"What?"

"They're not gone, Denmark..."

"I pushed one into a fire and stabbed the other one!"

"There are still more...And simple things like that won't stop them," Norway whispered. "This isn't over yet, Denmark. They're still out there, waiting."

Denmark stared at him for a while before finally saying,

"Well shit."

"They'll wait for however long it takes," Norway whispered, "Until they've gotten what they wanted."

"And what do they want, Norge?"

"I don't know," Norway answered truthfully. There was a moment of silence before Denmark softly kissed his forehead, saying,

"I won't let them touch you, Norway. Not this time. I am your world and you are my little things. I love you."

Norway smiled back.

"I love you too."

Denmark made him a promise almost a whole year ago.

Norway thought he would break it,

but he didn't.

He kept his promise to the end.

Sure, they had their ups and downs,

but Norway was sure that he loved Denmark,

and he was sure Denmark felt the same way.

He had kept his Promise.

~The End~


End file.
